


She-Ra: Amos del Universo

by Largemovingtorb



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 57,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Largemovingtorb/pseuds/Largemovingtorb
Summary: Un año después de la Batalla de Etheria, muchas cosas han cambiado y muchas han permanecido igual. Nuestros héroes dan sus primeros pasos en la galaxia más amplia para "traer magia al universo". Su viaje los lleva al templo de un extraño Primer Uno, allí, sin saberlo, se dan a conocer a un antiguo enemigo malvado. Pronto se enfrentan a The Outcast, un asesino poseído por un demonio enviado para erradicar a la única mujer lo suficientemente fuerte como para interponerse en el camino de una conquista galáctica. Adora, Catra, Glimmer y Bow se encuentran nuevamente luchando contra un enemigo implacable, su lucha los lleva desde Etheria, a las mismas estrellas, e incluso más lejos ...
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Castaspella/Juliet (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Kyle/Lonnie/Rogelio (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 2





	1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Ha pasado un año desde la batalla de Etheria, y del fin del reino opresor de Hordiano Primero en el universo.

Etheria se volvió más salvaje y más hermosa con la liberación de miles de años de energía mágica. También se volvió un poco un poco más peligrosa debido a que la magia no puede, ni debe controlarse, como si por haber sido contenida por tanto tiempo la haya vuelto resistente a la posibilidad de ser controlada nuevamente. Algunos de los nuevos fenómenos que aparecieron son preciosos y extraños. Por un momento aparece una aurora-boreales, solo para ser reemplazada por bolas de fuego. Asombrosos nuevas formas animales aparecieron, aunque muchos sospechan que siempre han estado en Etheria, hibernando y esperando a que la magia sea liberada.

Nuestros héroes no se marcharon de viaje por el universo inmediatamente, ya que se encontraban con muchos problemas en su propio planeta en los que enfocarse, antes de emprender tal aventura. Incluso antes de que el polvo se haya asentado, había clamas por justicia, justicia por el nivel de destrucción causado y para que los miembros de la Horda sean castigados. Como Hordiano Primero ya no estaba, sólo quedaban Hordianos de Etheria para recibir la peor parte, además de los clones que lograron sobrevivir.

Como Reina de Etheria, Glimmer escuchó a su gente y se dispuso de un tribunal. Hordak, Catra, Entrapta y los Capitanes de la Fuerza, incluyendo a Scorpia- debido a que fue capitana muchos años antes de desertar- fueron retenidos en Luna Brillante mientras el juicio procedía.

Como no todos entraban en el dormitorio que sobraba, se agregó una extensión a Luna Brillante, cerca del cuartel de guardias. Aún con una habitación extra, muchos prisioneros tuvieron que compartir habitación, por lo que Entrapta, Scorpia y Catra terminaron juntas. Esto fue útil al final, ya que le dio a la mujer la chance de recuperarse y sanar viejas heridas; la última vez que estuvieron juntas fue bajo la bandera de la Horda. Pasaron muchas horas de “tiempo de calidad” haciendo tiempo y jugando juegos de mesa, para deleite de Scorpia.

Catra incluso tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con Hordak, disculpándose por engañarlo para que crea que Entrapta los traicionó. Hordak, fiel a su naturaleza, gruñó algo en respuesta, incluyendo una poca distinguible disculpa, luego declaró de forma clara que Catra era la mano derecha más efectiva que tuvo.

El juicio tomó un mes, donde fueron presentadas muchas evidencias y se consideraron circunstancias atenuantes. Para muchos líderes ex-Horda, ésta fue la primera vez en la que tuvieron que enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos, lo cual fue una experiencia de aprendizaje para ellos.

She-Ra, Bow y Reina Glimmer hablaron en nombre de Catra, Scorpia y Entrapa, pero al final, todos fueron declarados culpables por sus crímenes. Como el concepto de castigo capital y encarcelamiento a largo plazo no existían en Etheria, se les otorgó otra sentencia. En el gran pasillo de Luna Brillante, los condenados debieron hacer un poderoso Juramento, uno que los ataría por siempre a trabajar para el bienestar de la gente de Etheria, a pelear por el bien siempre que exista, y a trabajar por siempre en mejorar personalmente, porque para ayudar a otros, primero deben ayudarse a sí mismos. Esto lo hicieron con gusto. Con el Consejero Real y padre de la Reina, Micah, usando un hechizo de la verdad, sus juramentos mostraron ser verdaderos. Adora estuvo junto a Catra todo el tiempo, sosteniendo su mano mientras recitaba su Juramento. Perfuma estaba para Scorpia también, mientras que Hordak y Entrapta se tenían el uno al otro.

Como líder de la Horda, se decidió que Hordak necesitaba su propio castigo especial además de hacer su Juramento. Debía quedarse en el Reino de Dryl, jurando que nunca atravesaría sus límites, y que usaría sus conocimientos y habilidades para desarrollar tecnología para el bien de los Etherianos. Hordak no tuvo problemas con esto y disfrutó su nuevo rol en la vida. El hecho de que debía quedarse en el hogar de Entrapta era un bonus especial para el viejo villano. Siempre estaba cómodo trabajando en proyectos en su laboratorio; su sed de conquista era solo una manifestación de su necesidad de probar su dignidad a su hermano. Cuando Catra oyó esto, bromeó con que era perfecto para el viejo Hordak.

Los soldados de la Horda no participaron del juicio, en su lugar, participaron en proyectos de re-educación y reconstrucción en Etheria. Luego de que su período de servicio terminara, muchos se unieron a los guardias reales de diferentes reinos de Princesas o a la floreciente Fuerzas Estrella Etherianas. Muchas flotas de Hordiano Primero fueron rescatadas y puestas a buen uso, y las tripulaciones eran necesarias para llenarlas. Con una larga vida de experiencia en el regimiento, los soldados de la Horda eran buenos candidatos Navales- era una combinación perfecta. Lo mismo pasaba con los clones. Muchos de ellos no conocían otra cosa más que el servicio, por lo que la transición fue fácil. Con la cuestión de la justicia resuelto, la verdadera recuperación podía comenzar.

Los poderes de Adora como She-Ra aumentaron luego de la destrucción del corazón de Etheria. Su fuerza y su destreza física se mantenían casi iguales, pero sus habilidades mágicas eran más fuertes. Esto era algo fortuito, debido a que Etheria y su gente necesitaban las habilidades curativas de She-Ra. Junto con el “Equipo de los Mejores Amigos” y la Princesa Alianza, Adora pasó el resto del tiempo luego del Juicio viajando a Etheria para ayudar a restaurar la harmonía.

La apariencia de Adora no cambió mucho. Desde que la Reina Glimmer la nombró “Protectora del Reino”, Adora reemplazó su vieja chaqueta roja de Capitana de la Fuerza por una chaqueta azul claro con un borde púrpura en los hombros. Junto con su camisa blanca, era un esquema de colores que imitaba a los guardias de Luna Brillante. Para el disgusto de Catra y los otros, mantenía su cabello con una alta cola de caballo con su flequillo hacia atrás de forma distintiva, pero cuando no estaba en servicio solía desatarlo.

Su forma She-Ra se veía prácticamente igual que el año anterior, pero de alguna forma más potente con la infusión de energía mágica. Era la misma túnica de pantalones blancos, sin mangas con hombreras de armadura y bordes dorados. Su nueva forma She-Ra había incorporado elementos de la gente cercana a ella; había emblemas de ala en sus muslos superiores representando a Glimmer, sus hombreras doradas formaban un corazón justo por encima de su pecho representando a Bow, y su tiara dorada, ahora estaba envuelta alrededor de su rostro, como solía hacerlo la máscara de Catra.

La runa de corazón en su pecho se mantenía, apareciendo cuando era tocada, y desvaneciéndose cuando el toque desaparecía. No servía otro propósito más que ser un recordatorio de su mayor fortaleza, el amor; el amor por ella misma, por sus amigos, por su mundo, y último, pero no menos importante, el amor por Catra. Las inseguridades pasadas de Adora sobre su rol y su destino como She-Ra habían desaparecido. En su sitio, estaba llena de confianza sobre su lugar en el universo como protectora y curadora.

A Catra aún le quedaba un largo camino desde la última vez que la vimos. Con su colapso, luego por ser controlada por Horda Primero, Catra quedó rota e insegura de sí misma, y perdió gran parte de su confianza. Si no fuera por su amor a Adora y el hecho de que fue correspondido al final de la Batalla por Etheria, el futuro de Catra hubiera sido muy oscuro. En su frágil estado había muchos caminos que Catra pudo haber tomado, la mayoría terminando en decepción.

Luego del Juicio y de la Toma del Juramento, Catra viajó a Etheria con Adora y el resto del grupo, ayudando a reconstruir todo lo que pudieran. Esta experiencia le dio a Catra una visión cercana de la destrucción que la Horda había causado - no solo las Hordas de Primero, sino las de Catra también. Viendo la opresión y el dolor causado casi hicieron que Catra vuelva a ser ella misma, pero Adora y sus nuevos amigos evitaron que esto sucediera.

Luego de un tiempo, el acto de ayudar a otros cuanto sirvió como una muy necesaria catarsis para Catra, que empezó a perdonarse a sí misma, aceptando su culpa. Luego de un año de esto, gran parte de la confianza de Catra regresó. La audaz, fuerte mujer que arañó su camino hasta la cima de la Horda de Etheria por fuerza y voluntad había regresado, templada por la compasión, el amor y un toque de humildad.

Aún tenía problemas con la ira y la tristeza, problemas en los que aceptó trabajar, llegando a participar en las sesiones de “terapia grupal” de Perfuma. Más a menudo que no, Catra logró terminar estas sesiones, pero era conocida por explotar y salir gritando. Esos arrebatos fueron disminuyendo con el tiempo y con una enorme paciencia de Perfuma.

Catra creció su pelo de vuelta que, por su herencia felina, crecía mucho más rápido que un Etheriano nativo. Incluso dejó que los mechones castaños regresaran debajo de sus orejas, los mismos que había cortado luego de que Shadow Weaver los acariciara, creyendo que eran una herramienta para que otros la manipularan. Al dejarlos crecer de nuevo, Catra, a su manera, mostró que estaba lista para abrir su corazón y confiar en otros nuevamente, algo que jamás admitiría, aún a sí misma, por ahora.

Catra continuó vistiendo su leotardo granate, collar negro alrededor de su cuello y hombros, y polainas negras y bordó. Cuando la espera una batalla, viste una nueva pieza de cabeza dorada. Es casi una réplica exacta de la que ahora viste She-Ra, excepto la parte que rodea su rostro que es redonda, no tan puntiaguda como su vieja pieza de cabeza. La parte de su espalda está abierta para permitir que su melena salvaje fluya detrás de ella, la sensación de ésta azotando tras ella mientras derrota a sus enemigos es tan emocionante como cuando peleaba para la Horda. Excepto que ahora, sus enemigos eran enemigos de She-Ra, Luna Brillante, Etheria y de todo lo bueno del universo.

El vínculo entre Catra y el ente mágico Melog aún existe, por ser un vínculo para toda la vida. Melog continúa acompañando a Catra en sus misiones, para aportar sus habilidades mágicas a la causa. Cuando los separan grandes distancias, Catra puede llamar a Melog a través de su vínculo y pedir la ayuda de sus amigos. No es una orden, pero Melog siempre responde. Dejando a un lado su vínculo, Melog no es la mascota de Catra. Es un ente consciente e inteligente con voluntad propia. Cuando no se lo necesita, pasa gran cantidad de su tiempo en las profundidades del Bosque Susurrante, donde la magia está en su mayor fortaleza. Melog no habla de lo que hace, y Catra nunca pregunta, respetando la privacidad de su amigo. Hay leyendas contadas por los habitantes del Bosque Susurrante, leyendas de un extraño humanoide etheriano avistado en las profundidades de Bosque Susurrante. El amor entre los amigos era grandioso, y al menos una vez a la semana, los dos se encontraban para correr a través del Bosque Susurrante juntos, ambos en cuatro patas.

En poco tiempo, Glimmer se convirtió en Reina de Luna Brillante, y luego de una votación unánime del resto de las princesas, la Reina de Etheria. Una gran responsabilidad recayó en los pequeños hombros de Glimmer, teniendo que decidir qué hacer con los prisioneros de la Horda, y la reconstrucción fue muy agotadora para ella. Sin embargo, los hombros de Glimmer permanecían fuertes, y con sus amigos y su padre novato convertido en Consejero Principal de la Corte, logró sobrepasar esos obstáculos. Glimmer tomó la reconstrucción de Etheria con el corazón, liderando al frente y en el campo, tal como lo hizo en la batalla. Los habitantes de Etheria podían ver a su hermosa y fuerte Reina de cerca, y su admiración por ella creció inmensamente.

El retorno de su padre Micha fue una inesperada sorpresa para Glimmer. Estaba ansiosa por conocer al hombre del que solo conocía por viejas historias y cuyo rostro solo había visto en un mural en la habitación del consejo. Durante el Juicio y la Reconstrucción, Micah se mantuvo al lado de su hija y el vínculo que formaron era muy fuerte. Micah, con su inmenso poder mágico y conocimiento arcano, también comenzó a instruir y a enseñar a su hija en magias más avanzadas. Los poderes mágicos de Glimmer aumentaron, a pesar de ser los más fuertes de Etheria, cercanos a los de la Piedra Lunar. Sólo cuando la magia fue regresada de vuelta al universo, pudo traer sus poderes a mundos distantes. Ésta era la tarea en la que ella concentraría sus poderes luego.

Glimmer se veía casi igual que cuando se fue, porque no tenía tiempo para pensar en ningún tipo de maquillaje, demasiado ocupada con su rol como Reina de Etheria. La única adición fue la corona que vestía al celebrar la corte.

Bow continuó siendo el pegamento que mantenía al Equipo de la Amistad junto, siempre rápido para calmar los humos y para actuar de consejero cuando sus amigos peleaban. Su rol era muy demandado durante el Juicio y la Reconstrucción, y era llamado constantemente cuando el peso parecía demasiado grande, cuando los oídos empezaban a irse o cuando las competencias de gritos comenzaban.

Bow continuó afilando su habilidad con su arma predilecta - el arco – la cuerda Netossa, tan cuidadosamente agregada, haciendo sus tiros mucho más poderosos. Bow incluso comenzó a trabajar más en sus habilidades de combate a corta distancia, habilidades que son muy útiles cuando el enemigo se encuentra muy cerca de un arquero. Bow se acercó a Catra y pidió que le enseñara alguna de sus artes marciales, una habilidad que era tan natural en ella. En numerosas ocasiones, cuando luchaban en bandos opuestos, Bow se encontraba a merced de Catra, escapando por poco con muchos moretones y cortes; era la maestra perfecta. Catra aceptó de mala gana y comenzó extremadamente escéptica con su nuevo estudiante.

A Bow le fue bien con sus lecciones, teniendo varias buenas sesiones y algunas otras malas cuando Catra se sentía particularmente despiadada. Glimmer siempre estaba allí al final para remendar cortes, poner hielo a los moretones y para cuidados extremadamente necesarios. Luego de un tiempo, Bow ya era capaz de imitar los golpes de garra abierta de Catra, y las patadas giratorias tan bien que podía usarlas en combate. Hasta comenzó a contarle a la gente que sabía hacer “Cat-Fu”, sin embargo esto paró cuando Catra se enteró y le advirtió que dejaría de enseñarle si volvía a referirse a su estilo de lucha como “Cat-Fu” de nuevo. Bow incluso ganó un nuevo apodo, “Punchy”, de Catra; una broma interna que compartieron con el resto del Equipo de Mejores Amigos.

Bow comenzó a dejarse el cabello más largo y a experimentar con su bello facial, dejándose crecer una especie de parche borroso en su barbilla. Su atuendo era el mismo con una excepción – el corazón rojo de su pecho ahora era una pieza de oro con forma de corazón en honor a She-Ra.

Pasó un año, un año de luchas, aprendizaje y crecimiento. Los problemas que enfrentaron inmediatamente luego de la destrucción de Horda Primero habían quedado atrás, y ahora era tiempo para el siguiente capítulo. Era hora de emprender su viaje, aunque entendían que este nuevo desafío nada tenía que ver con tan ligera etiqueta. Adora, Catra, Glimmer, Bow, Entrapta, Emily y Melog subieron a Darla y comenzaron su exploración del gran universo, intentando entender cómo sería su lugar en él y cómo llevarle magia. Luego de escuchar rumores sobre un templo de los Primeros en el planeta Crepúsculo, decidieron investigarlo. Después de todo, los Primeros eran expertos en encontrar y explotar fuentes mágicas en el Universo, por lo que era un buen lugar por el que comenzar.


	2. Capítulo 1: Pasos Tentativos

**PARTE I**

**Estaba perdido, tan perdido, hasta que te encontré…**

**Capítulo 1: Pasos Tentativos**

El planeta Crepúsculo era fiel a su nombre; bañado en la luz de su débil sol, el ciclo del día era un constante y perpetuo Crepúsculo. No mucho se conocía de este planeta además de que era viejo y estéril, agotado de cualquier recurso y vida. Solía ser un lugar de magias fuertes, pero esto también extraído por completo por la avaricia. Era un lugar embrujado, que ofrecía nada más que un puesto comercial y un vacío sin límites. Fue fácil para nuestros héroes encontrar el templo cuando no había nada para ocultarlo.

“¡¡Adora, cuidado!!” Gritó Bow.

Adora, en su forma She-Ra. Se giró y se agachó por poco cuando uno de los robots guardianes del templo la atacó con uno de sus brazos espada. Lo esquivó y fácilmente partió al guardián en dos, mientras que un segundo fue derrotado por una flecha en la cabeza.

“¡Gracias Bow! ¡Detrás de ti!” Gritó She-Ra/Adora.

Bow se dio vuelta. Con el guardián muy cerca suyo como para tensar una flecha y tirar. Por medio de su memoria, giró sobre sí mismo, dando una patada giratoria que hizo tambalear al guardián. Utilizando la inercia de la caída de su enemigo, le dio un golpe de garra abierta en su cuello, casi decapitándolo. Las lecciones de Catra resultaron ser bastante útiles.

“¡Bien hecho, Bow! Necesito que te encargues de estos chicos mientras me concentro en el grupo junto a la entrada del templo. ¿Lo tienes?” Preguntó She-Ra/Adora.

“¡Yo te cubro, Adora!” Gritó Bow mientras disparaba más flechas a un grupo de enemigos.

She-Ra/Adora corrió en dirección la amenaza mayor. Su paso era confiado mientras se acercaba a los guardianes. A pesar de que She-Ra/Adora no luchaba con las habilidades acrobáticas ni la velocidad de Catra, sus golpes eran duros e implacables, su habilidad con la espada era de un nivel experto. Su estilo de lucha podía ser más lento, pero era implacable, y los guardianes caían ante ella. Desapareció de la vista entre sus enemigos; lo único que indicaba su presencia eran los guadianés siendo ocasionalmente lanzados por los aires en ruinas.

Bow consiguió disparar una flecha a un guardián que cargaba hacia él, mientras daba una patada hacia atrás a otro en su punto ciego.

“¡Sabes, me estoy volviendo bueno en esto!” Exclamó Bow, verdaderamente orgulloso de su trabajo.

“¡Ya llego, Punchy!” Gritó Catra alegremente.

Bow observó a Catra dispararse en un giro vertical, su cuerpo recto y brazos firmes junto a su frente y espalda para aumentar la velocidad de rotación. Al acercarse a su presa, sus brazos, dedos y garras se extendían. El movimiento centrífugo de su giro añadió poder a su ataque, y los dos robots guardianes que se acercaban a Bow fueron cortados en dos. Catra aterrizó agachada, con una pierna extendida detrás de ella en forma de una extraña reverencia. Dejándose caer en una parada de manos de un brazo, pateó simultáneamente a dos guardianes que cayeron al suelo, golpeando sus cabezas… Catra volteó hacia adelante, y ambas de las garras de sus pies aplastaron sus cabezas.

“¡Estás en buena forma, Punchy, pero deja que la Sensei Catra te muestre cómo se hace!” Dijo Catra. Se sentía bien, y la destrucción del combate cuerpo a cuerpo hizo que la esencia primitiva de su sangre comience a cantar.

“¡Presumida!” Replicó Bow, sonriendo.

“¿Tendré que separar a ustedes dos de nuevo?” Les gritó Glimmer.

Más guardianes rodearon a Bow y Catra, y Glimmer se teletransportó para sacarlos de allí. Con sus amigos fuera del camino, Glimmer extendió los brazos, lanzando dos rayos brillantes púrpuras de poder a máxima intensidad. El grupo de guardianes cercanos entre ellos fueron el blanco perfecto y quedaron vaporizados instantáneamente.

“¡Wow, Chispitas! ¡Supongo que aún hay magia que puedes utilizar!” Dijo Catra, impresionada.

Glimmer sopló sus manos, una a la vez, como si fueran armas humeantes.

“¡Asombroso y hermoso como siempre!” Exclamó Bow.

Glimmer le guiñó un ojo y le sopló un beso.

“¡Agh, consíganse una habitación ustedes dos!” Se quejó Catra, fingiendo ponerse enferma.

“¡¡¡AAACCCKKK!!!” se escuchó un grito cercano. No demasiado lejos, los guardianes avanzaban a, lo que parecía ser, una débil Entrapta, que se alejaba de sus atacantes.

“¡¡Emily!!¡Ayuda! ¡Aghh!” Suplicó Entrapta.

Emily, la fiel amiga robot de Entrapta cargó en cuatro patas, emitiendo el equivalente a un grito de guerra robot en forma de bips. Extendió sus cañones dobles con los que se había mejorado, y destruyó dos de los enemigos más cercanos a Entrapta. Cuatro guardianes más se dieron vuelta para confrontar a su nuevo enemigo, rodeando a Emily. Eran demasiado rápidos para que Emily pudiera fijar objetivo en ellos y eliminarlos antes de sufrir daños críticos.

Afortunadamente, Emily contaba con un as en la manga. Emily no solo había sido mejorada con dos nuevos cañones, sino también con un pulso EMP específico para desactivar tecnología de los Primeros. Era una invención reciente, y considerando donde los llevaría el camino, fue fortuita. Emitió una explosión EMP en un gran radio, deshabilitando los robots que la rodeaban. Desafortunadamente, la explosión EMP contaba con una desventaja, y Emily se apagó por un tiempo para ser re-iniciada. Emily y Entrapta quedaron indefensas.

“Oh, mi pobre niña. Prometo que mamá arreglará ese molesto problema de apagado”, lloro Entrapta, arrodillada y abrazando a su mecánica amiga, sus brazos y cola de caballo rodeando el cuerpo redondo de Emily. Sintiendo su debilidad, más guardianes avanzaron para matarlas.

“¡¡Roooaaaaarr!!”

Melog se acercó, rápidamente cubriendo a Entrapta y Emily con su magia. Debido a la natural magia de la criatura alienígena, Entrapta y Emily eran invisibles e imperceptibles para cualquier tipo de vigilancia electrónica. Los guardianes, sin poder sentir a sus víctimas, se retiraron para encontrar otro objetivo.

Melog había sido instruido por Catra a mantener siempre un ojo en la diminuta princesa y mantenerla fuera de peligro. El acto de, básicamente quitar del medio a Entrapta para su propia subida al poder, destruyó el alma de Catra en dos. Desde entonces recibió el perdón de Entrapta y aprendió a perdonarse a sí misma, y su culpa se convirtió en una especie de sobreprotección por Entrapta. Catra ahora cuidaba de Entrapta, alejándola de los peligros del exterior, sin advertir que esto la dañaba a ella misma, o de hacer que todos estallen. Catra nunca admitiría esto, por supuesto.

Entrapta, fácilmente distraída por cualquier cosa de lo ordinario, tomó interés en los poderes del alienígena, sin prestar atención a la batalla que los rodeaba.

“¡Tu habilidad de camuflaje es FASCINANTE! Cuando esto termine, ¿puedo tener una muestra para estudiarla? Lo prometo, solo una pequeña muestra.” Enfatizó Entrapta formando una pequeña mano con sus culas de caballo. Luego, usando sus coletas prensiles, Entrapta sacó un par de tijeras y sierra.

Melog, repentinamente inquieto e inseguro de la carga que le encargaron proteger, simplemente inclinó su cabeza y dejó salir un quejido.

Mientras los guardianes se apartaban de Entrapta, Melog y Emily se unieron con los otros, formando un largo grupo que se movía hacia Bow, Glimmer y Catra. Los héroes se acercaban entre sí, espalda a espalda; ahora eran superados en números.

“¡Glimmer, este sería un buen momento para que nos saques de aquí!” Gritó Bow sobre su hombro.

“¡Bow, esto no es Etheria! ¡No tengo conexión directa con la Piedra Lunar para que nos ayude! ¡Todo lo que tengo era magia residual y ya la utilicé!” Respondió Glimmer gritando, con pánico en su voz.

“Así que, Chispitas se quedó sin chispitas, no es gran cosa,” dijo Catra, “Hora de que lo hagamos de la forma anticuada. Punchy, ¿recuerdas la técnica espalda con espalda que te enseñé? Podemos mantener a Chispitas entre nosotros y cansar lentamente a estos chicos. Es nuestra única opción.”

“¡Catra! No soy un bebé indefenso que necesita protección. ¡Yo también puedo luchar!” Dijo Glimmer con arrogancia, mientras cerraba sus puños con ira.

Catra giró sus ojos, esperando que Glimmer diera también un pisotón.

“¡Veo que aún estoy a tiempo!” gritó una engreída, pero familiar voz.

She-Ra/Adora atravesó un largo grupo de enemigos, sin esfuerzo, rebanando guardianes a diestra y siniestra. La masa de enemigos sintió el peligro mayor, y avanzó para abrumarla. She-Ra/Adora, usando una explosión radial emitida de su núcleo, derribó la primera línea de atacantes. Luego, extendiendo una línea de energía desde la punta de su espada como un lazo, destrozó al siguiente grupo en la fila. Los guardianes caídos por su explosión radial comenzaron a levantarse y avanzaron hacia su enemigo principal.

“¿Qué están esperando?” gritó Catra a Bow y Glimmer, “¡Vamos allá! ¡Por She-Ra!”

Bow y Glimmer se unieron a Catra en su carga, emitiendo sus propios gritos de guerra.

“¡Por Etheria!”

“¡Por Luna Brillante!”

El Equipo de la Amistad luchó como si fueran uno, los guardianes sucumbieron ante su frente unificado. Los amigos lucharon juntos sin esfuerzo, no por años de entrenamiento, sino por sus vínculos de amor. Dirigidos por simples comandos y programación, los guardianes no eran rival para ellos. Ellos no se amaban, no se querían, ni se agradaban entre ellos, y por lo tanto, no les importaba el bienestar del otro. Por más que nuestros héroes eran sobrepasados numéricamente, contaban con una ventaja abrumadora.

El último guardián fue aplastado contra el suelo por la espada de She-Ra… pero ni sin antes golpear a Catra en su espalda.

“¡¡Si-OUCH!! Ufff, eso dolió. ¡Ojalá hubieras hecho eso antes Adora!” se quejó Catra.

She-Ra/Adora extendió su mano a Catra, quien la tomó agradecida. Mientras se levantaba, hizo una mueca y frotó su trasero maltratado con su otra mano.

“Bueno, si es algo serio, tendremos que echarle un vistazo luego.” She-Ra/Adora dijo adora de forma provocadora, con una pervertida sonrisa.

Catra regresó la sonrisa con una igual, o más pervertida. “Oh sí, creo que está roto. Necesitará _mucha_ atención.”

“¡Consíganse una habitación ustedes dos!” rugió Glimmer, casi imitando la cara de enferma que Catra había hecho antes.

“¿Soy yo, o estos guardianes se ven muy diferentes a los que estábamos acostumbrados en Etheria?” preguntó Bow, golpeando ligeramente a uno de los robots caídos con su pie.

Bow tenía razón. Los guardianes en Etheria habían tomado la forma de la fauna nativa de su planeta. A diferencia de esos Guardianes, éstos estaban uniformados y compartían una forma humanoide, mucho más parecida a los soldados robots de Horda Primero. Además eran más oscuros y siniestros que los soldados de Primero, que en lugar de tener cañones en sus brazos, contaban con brazos-espada hechos no solo para cortar, sino para infligir un terrible dolor.

La diferencia no sólo se extendía a los guardianes, sino también al templo de los Primeros. Donde en Etheria el templo estaba formado por figuras geométricas, éste tenía una apariencia más caótica y retorcida, como un enorme arbusto de espinas. El templo Etheriano proyectaba, también, una luz interna agradable de ver, mientras que éste brillaba con una energía más fantasmagórica.

“Si, lo veo, Bow. Extraño…” dijo She-Ra/Adora, observando con curiosidad a los guardianes y al templo.

“¿A quién le importa? Los guardianes en este planeta, ese planeta o en Etheria… no son rival para nosotros.” Dijo Catra, despreocupada como siempre.

“Bien, Entrapta,” comenzó Glimmer, “Parece que tu plan funcionó. Tu dispositivo hizo que los guardianes salieran y nos permitió destruirlos mientras el templo quedó intacto. Conociendo a She-Ra y Catra, este lugar estaría hecho pedazos si los hubiésemos combatido dentro.”

“¡Hey! ¡Estoy mejorando el control de mis poderes! ¡Eso es injusto!” se quejó She/Ra, con las manos en su cintura.

Catra se encogió de hombros. “Si… es una suposición justa para mí.”

“¡Sí! ¡Gracias!” exclamó Entrapta, sus colas de caballo formaron brazos y se inclinó. “¡También parece que la mejora del nuevo EMP de Emily funcionó perfectamente!”

Emily, que ya se había reiniciado y vuelto a estar funcional, hizo un bipido en agradecimiento. Entrapta le dio una palmada cariñosa con sus manos de carne y de cabello simultáneamente.

“Si por ‘funciono perfectamente’ quieres decir que funcionó una vez para luego apagarse dejándote indefensa, entonces sí, ese montón de basura se está ganando su puesto.” Intercedió Catra sarcásticamente. Si no fuera por Melog, ustedes estarían rostizados.

Emily hizo un bip en protesta.

“Ya está, ya está, pequeña, no la escuches. Ambas sabemos que le agradas a Catra.” Dijo Entrapta, acariciando a Emily donde solían haber marcas de garras; ahora, sólo había una superficie suave. “¿Por qué otra razón Catra hubiera limpiado sus viejas marcas de garras de tu hermosa piel metálica?”

“¡Ja! Sí, claro, eso jamás sucedió. Debes estar soñando Entrapta.” respondió Catra, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

“¡Oh, sí, claro!” dijo She-Ra/Adora. “Me preguntaba por qué ese viejo limpiador de vehículos de la Horda estaba en tu cajón Catra.”

“Chicos, no escuchen a Adora. Se golpea la cabeza seguido. Está delirando.” contestó rápidamente Catra.

She-Ra/Adora, Glimmer y Bow compartieron una mirada conocida. Sabían que su amiga dura-como-roca tenía un tierno corazón. Sin embargo, era inútil intentar que Catra lo admitiera, ya que lo desviaría y negaría hasta que el sol se escondiese, y tenían una misión que cumplir.

She-Ra/Adora se giró hacia el templo, lista para comenzar la siguiente fase de la misión.

“Bien, veamos qué podemos aprender de este templo. Según los rumore y leyendas que encontramos, éste es el último avistaje de los Primeros en este universo.”

“¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Sacaré sus secretos a la luz y los haré míos! ¡TODO MÍOS! “¡SI-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!” gritó Entrapta totalmente emocionada por la euforia.

Todo el resto, con excepción de Entrapta, se miraron, algo preocupados. Entrapta volvió en sí, dándose cuenta que todos estaban callados.

“Oh, bueno, eh… lo que quiero decir es que usare mis habilidades científicas y deductivas para aprender todo lo que pueda de este templo, para encontrar adónde fueron los Primeros y posiblemente, tal vez, encontrarlos y aprender sus conocimientos sobre la magia y su relación con el universo, por lo tanto, cumpliendo mi rol como genia maga técnica.” dijo Entrapta, tomando un largo respiro luego de su declaración.

She-Ra/Adora miró debajo y le dio una amistosa sonrisa a Entrapta.

“Correcto, Entrapta, y somos muy afortunados de tenerte con nosotros.” She-Ra/Adora colocó su mano en el hombro de Entrapta, mientras ésta se sonrojaba.

El grupo se acercó cuidadosamente al templo. Parecía hacerse más opresivo a medida que avanzaban. Su brillo fantasmal no parecía dejar sombra detrás de ellos, incluso en el crepúsculo del débil sol de este planeta. Pararon en lo que parecía ser una entrada, y She-Ra/Adora colocó su mano en las runas que grabadas en la puerta, estudiándolas atentamente.

“Estas runas son extrañas, no como otras que haya visto antes.” dijo pensante.

Las runas brillaron de la misma forma que la luz fantasmal del resto del templo. Eran muy parecidas a las runas de Etheria, pero más malvadas y corruptas.

“¿Puedes leerlas Adora?” preguntó Bow, parado a su lado, también mirando las escrituras.

“Tal vez… dame un momento.” She-Ra/Adora cerró un poco los ojos y observó con atención. “Mmm. Creo que dice, ‘desearía avanzar desde Crespúsculo y entrar en Noche, avanzar de la debilidad a la fortaleza’”

Nada sucedió.

“Espera, lo tengo.” chasqueó su dedos, “Yo _exijo_ ir de Crepúsculo y entrar en Noche, _deshacerme_ de la debilidad y _obtener_ poder.” dijo.

Las puertas se abrieron lentamente, revelando una oscura, abismal entrada.

“Oh, hermoso, se ve muy atractivo.” Bromeó tímidamente Glimmer. “¡No puedo esperar!”

El grupo entró y Emily preparó su tercera mejora, luces de inundación de 360 grados. Incluso con la comodidad de las luces, la oscuridad y la naturaleza opresiva parecían tirar abajo al grupo.

“¡Yearoaaaarr-roaaarr!”

El grupo giró y observó que Melog aún estaba en la puerta, negándose a entrar. Catra regresó y saludó con su mano a su amigo, indicando que debía seguirlos.

“¿Qué te pasa Melog? ¡Vamos!” Lo llamó Catra.

Melog comenzó a dialogar con Catra en su idioma único; el resto del grupo solo escuchaba maullidos y aullidos de naturaleza felina. Catra entrecerró sus ojos mientras hablaban, escuchando a Melog a lo lejos e intentando entenderlo.

“Dice que la magia de aquí está enferma, que actúa como una fuerza de repulsión a su naturaleza mágica. No puede venir con nosotros y sugiere que regresemos.” tradujo Catra al resto del grupo.

“Oh, genial, es una GRAN señal cuando la magia está ‘enferma’” Glimmer inexpresivo. “¿Tal vez debamos escuchar a Melog?”

Entrapta dio un salto, con su brazo recto, dedo apuntando al aire con una de sus colas de caballo haciendo lo mismo. “¡NO! ¡Debemos continuar! ¡POR LA CIENCIA!”

“Estoy de acuerdo con Entrapta- llegamos hasta aquí, superando todo lo que se nos echó encima.” aseguró She-Ra/Adora al grupo. “Un oscuro pasillo y algo de magia “enferma” no debería detenernos de encontrar las respuestas que necesitamos. Continuemos.”

Catra se acercó a su amigo y acarició su cabeza para tranquilizarlo. “Está bien, Melog. ¿Puedes quedarte vigilando la entrada y asegurarte que nadie nos siga?”

Melog aulló con tristeza, pero se sentó y obedeció a Catra. El grupo regresó y continuó adentrándose en las profundidades del templo.

Bow miró a su alrededor nervioso mientras avanzaban más profundo, intentando pensar en algo que ilumine su humor.

“Así que Catra… ¿Eso es todo lo que tenías para mí? ¿Buena forma, Punchy?” le preguntó mientras caminaba junto a ella.

Catra observó a Bow y lanzó un golpe leve hacia él, que rápidamente bloqueó.

“¡Ah já! ¡Denegado!” exclamó Bow, para continuar con una voz profunda: “Cuando te dejé, no era más que un aprendiz, ahora soy el maestro.”

“No seas engreído, niño.” respondió Catra.

“¿Acaso me llamaste niño? Tengo la misma edad que tú.” dijo Bow, confundido.

Catra se encogió de hombros. “Si… no sé de dónde vino eso, debe ser algo que escuché de los estúpidos musicales de Doppler Morfer. De cualquier forma, y seriamente, deberías dirigirte a mí con el título correcto.”

Bow giró sus ojos. “Oh, esto de nuevo.”

“Si, correcto Punchy. Debes dirigirte a mí como Sensei o Sensei Catra. Es la forma correcta de respeto hacia tu maestro.” dijo Catra con seriedad.

“Si, te respeto pero… no lo haré. Además, ¿por qué debería darte un título con respeto si todo el título que obtengo de ti es ‘Punchy’?” Replicó Bow.

Antes de que Catra pueda responder, Entrapta intercedió.

“Pregunta: Bien, entiendo el concepto de los apodos como un sustituto del nombre propio a un familiar. Comúnmente usados para expresar afecto, siendo una demostración de cariño y diversión. También entiendo por qué el apodo de Glimmer es ‘Chispitas’, que es por su apariencia y las chispas de la naturaleza de sus poderes. Lo que no entiendo es porqué el apodo de Bow es ‘Punchy’, que aunque signifique ‘golpecito’, Bow no es conocido por sus habilidad con los golpes de puño. Su nombre ya es ‘Bow’, que significa ‘Arco’, ¿Para qué necesita otro apodo?

Catra gruñó cubriendo su rostro con su mano, exasperada por la obtusidad de Entrapta. Glimmer y She-Ra/Adora rieron.

“Oh, déjame contarte ésta, ¡esta es una _muy_ buena historia!” dijo Bow fingiendo entusiasmo. “Como sabes, Catra me tomó bajo su ala, o pata, para enseñarme su marca especial de artes marciales. Luego de una sesión particularmente dura-“

“¡Oh, sí que recibiste una paliza ese día!” interrumpió Catra, riendo.

Bow miró enojado a Catra y continuó.

“Como decía, luego de una dura sesión, donde Catra peleó siendo más sucia del normal-“

“¿Yo? ¿Pelear sucio? ¡Jamás!” exclamó Catra.

“Ella definitivamente pelea sucio.” agregó She-Ra/Adora.

“¡Dejen de interrumpirme! Luego de la sesión, Glimmer me preguntó si Catra me había usado como una bolsa de boxeo en lugar de enseñarme, y que me veía algo ‘ebrio de golpes’. Catra escuchó esto y se le ocurrió el _grandioso_ apodo de ‘Punchy’. Fue muy divertido desde entonces.” terminó Bow, con sarcasmo.

Entrapta pensó en esto y uso una de sus manos de cabello para rascar su barbilla.

“Bien, tiene sentido.” dijo Entrapta pensante. “Siguiente pregunta. Entiendo que a veces el acto de darle apodos al otro es recíproco. ¿Cuál es el apodo de Bow para Catra?”

“No tiene ninguno, lo cual es un movimiento inteligente de su parte.” dijo Catra despacio, con voz amenazante.

She-Ra/Adora volteó su mirada a Catra. “¡Oh, tengo uno para ella! ¿Recuerdas, Catra? A ti también te gustaba.”

Catra dio vueltas, con lo ojos bien abiertos e implorando. Suplicó “¡No! ¡No! ¡No!” a Adora.

“Oh sí, su apodo era ‘Trasero-Peludo’.” She-Ra/Adora chasqueó sus dedos.

“¡ADORA! ¡Eso era PRIVADO!” Catra chilló.

La desesperación en la voz de Catra llevó una sonrisa al rostro de todos. También actuó como sangre en agua rodeada por tiburones.

“¡No puede ser! ¡Es tan duuulce!” Bow jadeó, con manos en sus cachetes.

“Bueno, lógicamente, ese es un buen apodo.” añadió Entrapta, “Si por ‘peludo’ te refieres a su pelaje y por ‘trasero’ quieres decir Gluteus Maximus, entonces sí, el pelaje sí abarca parte del cuerpo de Catra. Tiene, en efecto, un ‘trasero-peludo’.”

“¡Entrapta! ¿Pero qué? ¡¿Cómo puedes saber eso?!” Catra se veía algo preocupada. _¿Qué tan lejos la misión por información de Entrapta la había llevado?_

“¡Teoría! ¡La ciencia se maneja en teoría!” respondió simplemente Entrapta, con ambas manos de carne y cabello extendiéndose en el aire en un punto.

La cara de Glimmer estaba roja de tanto reírse. “¡’Trasero Peludo’! ¡Y su nombre completo es ‘Princesa trasero-peludo!” Estallando de risa.

Bow río aún más fuerte. “¡La ternura se intensifica!” sus manos presionaron duramente los lados de su cabeza, parecía que iba a explotar.

Catra los miró con horror en su rostro, tratando de pensar en una forma de evitar que esto empeore. Estaba tan aturdida, que fue difícil para ella volver con una respuesta inteligente.

“No hay forma que ustedes chicos, me llamen ‘Trasero-Peludo’, no lo permiti-“

“Bien, ¿y qué tal si vamos a un punto intermedio Catra?” interrumpió Bow calmado. “¿Querías que te llame Sensei? ¿Qué tal Sensei Trasero peludo?” Bow rio.

Catra giró, con los puños cerrados.

“Bow,” Catra estaba tan aturdida que no lo llamó por su apodo. “Si me llamas así durante la próxima sesión de entrenamiento, Glimmer no pensará que te use como una bolsa de boxeo, pensará que te usé como un poste para afilar las garras.” Amenazó.

“Ja ja, Catra, muy buena.” dijo She-Ra/Adora sarcásticamente, mientras hacía la estúpida cara que Catra odiaba,

Catra estaba extremadamente nerviosa, se giró hacia She-Ra/Adora. “Bien, ¿qué tal si te llamo estúpida… estúpida-barba-marica?” replicó.

“¡Oh wow, qué ingenioso Catra! ¡Sabes, me encanta cuando estás demasiado nerviosa como para pensar correctamente!” la provocó She-Ra/Adora.

Todos rieron y Catra se puso tensa. Su vieja ira se encendió, pero solo por un momento. Catra respiró profundamente y miró a sus amigos sonriéndole a ella. Sonriendo, no con intensión de burla, sino de afecto, cayó en la trampa nuevamente. Catra exhaló y la ira, la vergüenza y los nervios salieron de ella, dándose cuenta que sus amigos estaban, una vez más, intentando enseñarle humildad. Dejó salir una leve risa.

“Oh bien, todos se están confabulando contra Catra de nuevo. Como sea, tontos.” dijo Catra, indiferente.

She-Ra/Adora, Glimmer, Bow y Catra compartieron una risa; los vínculos del Equipo de Mejores Amigo eran fuertes. Su amor y afecto por el otro parecía físicamente empujar la angustia, la oscuridad y la opresión del templo hacia afuera.

Justo entonces, Emily hizo un bip y Entrapta observó su pantalla.

“Lamento interrumpir este FASCINANTE intercambio social, pero los sensores de Emily están tomando una fuerte fuente de energía de los Primeros adelante. ¡Eso es! ¡Esto es por lo que vinimos!” Sus manos de cabello se frotaron sobre su cabeza mientras se relamía los labios hambrienta.

Glimmer alcanzó a Entrapta, sabiendo lo que estaba por venir. “Tranquila, Entrapta, no nos apresuremos. Tenemos que tomarlo con cal-“

Entrapta se le adelantó con su entusiasmo. “¡AH JA! ¡CIENCIA! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!”

Catra intentó tomar a Entrapta por sus colas de caballo, pero incluso los fugaces reflejos de Catra no eran rival contra el entusiasmo de Entrapta. El grupo persiguió a Entrapta hacía las oscuras profundidades hasta que alcanzaron una gran cámara. La opresión y angustia parecían que estaban por tragarlos y la oscuridad absorbió la luz de Emily. Una línea de pilares, uno al lado de otro, iban desde la entrada hasta el fondo en fila. En combinación con la oscuridad, este efecto hizo que el grupo se sienta perturbado. Al fondo había, lo que parecía ser un altar, con un arco detrás. El arco tenía una apariencia similar al resto del tempo, de aspecto retorcido y malvado. Entrapta se frenó repentinamente y el grupo chocó con su espalda, acabando todos en el piso. Glimmer cayó sobre Entrapta llevándola al suelo con ella.

Glimmer jadeaba fuerte. “Como dije, debemos tomarnos este siguiente tramo DESPACIO. “Susurró.

El grupo ayudó a levantarse entre sí y, despacio, fueron acercándose al altar. En el frente del altar, parecía haber una ranura para un cristal de datos. En el piso, vieron lo que faltaba, un cristal negro. A diferencia de los cristales comunes que habían encontrado fijados en templos de los Primeros, este no tenía forma de diamante. Se veía más como una estrella de 6 puntas, más como la estrella de 3 puntas que corrompió a She-Ra con el virus de la ira.

“¡Fascinante! De acuerdo a los sensores de Emily, las lecturas más fuertes vienen de este puerto de datos y de la estructura detrás. ¡La estructura parece ser un portal! ¡Eso es! Siguiendo nuestra experiencia usual con estas cosas, si colocamos el cristal en la ranura de datos, y diciendo el comando adecuado, podremos activar el portal.”

She-Ra/Adora dio un paso al frente. “Debería ser yo quien lo active. Si algo malo sucede, como She-Ra, soy la que mejor puede manejarlo.”

Glimmer se acercó y gentilmente tomó su mano. “¿De verdad crees que es una buena idea? Ese cristal es muy parecido al otro que te infectó con el virus de datos. Lo que menos necesitamos es lidiar con una ‘She-Ra con ira’ o una ‘Tonta Adora’ en este momento.” preguntó Glimmer.

“Glimmer, solo me infecté porque She-Ra estaba atada a la espada de los Primeros en ese momento. La espada ya no está y She-Ra está en su forma más pura. No volverá a suceder, confía en mí.”

She-Ra/Adora colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Glimmer y le dio una sonrisa. Observando su rostro sonriente, Glimmer fue impactada por lo pura y hermosa que realmente era su amiga. La luz de She-Ra/Adora brilló sobre ella, emanando una sensación de bienestar y paz. Glimmer estaba convencida.

Glimmer asintió gentilmente. “Bien.”

She-Ra/Adora tomó el cristal y lo estudió. Era suave y muy frío. Su superficie era negra, pero no sólida, casi opaca. Era como si estuviese mirando muy dentro de la oscuridad, en un profundo agujero con una luz débil brillando en el fondo. Suspiró mientras una voz distante parecía susurrarle en su cabeza, al principio indistinguible, pero volviéndose más inteligible cuanto más escuchaba.

“Haaablaaa… haaablaaaa… di el commaaandoooo, mmmmmaaaessSSSTROSSS del UNIVERSSSSOOO.”

She-Ra/Adora colocó el cristal negro en la ranura, que hizo un agudo sonido mientras encajaba en su lugar.

“Amos del Universo.” dijo She-Ra/Adora.

El cuerpo de She-Ra/Adora se volvió rígido instantáneamente. Su boca se abrió en un grito sin sonido y su mano se atoró agarrando el cristal como si éste la estuviera tomando a ella. En su mente, experimentó una visión: _Un intrépido e implacable enemigo, una guerra perdida, un plan y un arma – esperanza. Traición, un arma destruida, esperanza perdida, el enemigo se acerca. Un último esfuerzo, una decisión impensada tomada. Caída, la oscuridad se acerca, la esperanza se convierte en desesperación, luego en ira y finalmente, en odio puro. Una galaxia de completa oscuridad, una luz débil, cerca de la luz, un planeta oscuro. En este planeta, una presencia, familiar como la de un viejo amigo, pero un amigo que no has visto en mucho, mucho tiempo. Un amigo del que no estás seguro si sigues siendo su amigo, su rostro se ha oscurecido. Su presencia se revuelve, sintiéndola, reconocimiento, sorpresa, acercándose, tomándola, atrayéndola…_

“¡Adora!” gritó Catra, sin su compostura.

“¿Qué sucede? ¿La está electrocutando?” preguntó Entrapta. “Conozco las señales porque me ocurre todo el tiempo. ¡Necesitamos un objeto que actúe como aislante! Podemos usarlo para forzarla directamente fuera de la ranura de datos y romper el circuito. ¡Rápido!”

Bow se apresuró delante, tomando su arco. “¡Usa esto!”

Sosteniendo el arco entre ellos, Bow y Catra corrieron directamente hacia She-Ra/Adora, tomándola de sus ropas y tirándola hacia fuera del altar. Cayó débilmente hacia el piso transformada en Adora, inconsciente.

Catra se puso rápidamente a su lado, sosteniendo su cabeza. Colocó su mano en el pecho de Adora y la runa de corazón apareció, aún con fuerza.

“¡Por favor, despierta, por favor, está bien!” suplicó Catra, acariciando la cara de Adora.

“Bien, misión fallida. Necesitamos salir de aquí- ¡ahora! Este lugar es demasiado extraño y oscuro para que haya algo bueno.” exclamó Glimmer, tomando el mando.

“Glimmer, ¿hay algún residuo mágico aquí para teletransportarnos?” preguntó Bow.

Glimmer cerró sus ojos y se concentró, pero absorber la magia de este lugar no formaba parte de su naturaleza. Era diferente y difícil de acceder. Dejó que fluya dentro de ella…

“¡Ahhh!” gritó Glimmer al colapsar, vomitó y comenzó a temblar.

Bow corrió hacia ella, colocando sus manos en sus hombros.

“¡Glimmer! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?” preguntó preocupado.

“Veo lo que Melog intentaba decir… la magia de este lugar es mala. La descripción de que estaba enferma es muy acertada. No lo volveré a intentar.” La voz de Glimmer temblaba mientras limpiaba el vómito de su boca.

El grupo escuchó un aullido a la distancia; era Melog que sentía el peligro que era incapaz de acudir a ayudarlos. La tristeza de su voz era desgarradora. La habitación se tornó incluso más siniestra, mientras la oscuridad y las sombras parecían moverse, como dedos de zarcillo moviéndose en su dirección.

Catra observó, con los ojos bien abiertos y orejas gachas. “Oh… eso no es nada bueno. Debemos salir de aquí-¡y rápido! ¿Alguien puede ayudarme con Adora?”

“¡Permíteme! ¡Emily, carga a Adora!” Entrapta dando un paso adelante. Emily mostró su cuarta nueva mejora cuando aparecieron cuatro delicados brazos, cada uno terminando en una mano. Emily levantó cuidadosamente a Adora en sus brazos y la acurrucó contra su carcaza.

“Mejoré a Emily con estos brazos para ayudarme en mis experimentos. Entre Hordak, Hordak-Copia y Emily, tengo todo un equipo de asistentes.” dijo Entrapta orgullosa.

“Eso es genial, Entrapta, pero ahora no es el momento. Necesitamos salir de aquí, especialmente Adora y Glimmer.” dijo Bow enojado. Su aparente infinita paciencia se había acabado.

“¡Correcto! Sólo déjame tomar el cristal negro para experimentos.” dijo Entrapta, dándose vuelta.

Catra tomó a Entrapta y la hizo girar. Agarrando firmemente sus hombros, Catra miró a los irises violeta de Entrapta, intentando seguir y mantener la mirada del otro. No había ira en el rostro de Catra, solo firme resolución.

“Entrapta, por favor,” comenzó Catra, sorpresivamente calma, “Adora está herida y Glimmer está enferma. Este lugar no es bueno y no deberíamos estar aquí. Definitivamente no tenemos que llevarnos nada con nosotros. Necesitamos salir de aquí _ahora_.” enfatizó Catra.

Los ojos de Entrapta se encontraron momentáneamente con los ojos amarillo y azul de Catra. Cuando sus miradas quedaron fijas, Entrapta vio la sinceridad en los ojo de Catra. Entrapta apartó la mirada, dándose cuenta que este era uno de los momentos donde debía preocuparse más por sus amigos que por la tecnología.

“Está bien…” acordó Entrapta triste. Catra le dio una sonrisa a Entrapta y acarició sus hombros.

El grupo comenzó a moverse, con Bow guiando a Glimmer, Emily cargando a Adora, con Catra a su lado, y Entrapta al frente sosteniendo una pantalla y pulsando una serie de comandos.

“¡Acabo de enviar instrucciones a Darla para que nos encuentre en la entrada y pre-configuré las coordenadas para regresar a Etheria a máxima velocidad!”

“¡Excelente trabajo, Entrapta!” respondió Bow.

El grupo se abrió camino a través del templo, con la preocupación de Adora y Glimmer en el frente de sus mentes. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos, más zarcillos aparecieron, buscándolos. Comenzaron a escuchar susurros, suplicándoles que se queden en la oscuridad. Al acercarse a la entrada, vieron a Melog que aullaba con placer de volver a verlos, saltando de un lado a otro. Sus orejas se levantaron cuando vieron a Adora siendo cargada por Emily y Melog le consultó a Catra, inclinando su cabeza.

Catra acarició a su amigo en la cabeza. “No sé qué ocurrió allí dentro Melog, pero adora está herida y Glimmer está enferma. Debimos haberte escuchado. Lo siento.”

Melog se frotó contra Catra; no le importaban las disculpas ni haber tenido razón, sólo que sus amigos estén bien. Catra acarició sus orejas con afecto, viendo a Emily subir a Adora a la rampa de Darla, con Bow y Glimmer no muy detrás. Caminó hacia la nave, paró y miró de nuevo ese horrible templo, maldiciéndolo en silencio.

Entrapta estudió los datos que aparecieron en su computadora, “¡Buenas noticias! Ahora que Adora está abordo y al alcance de los sensores médicos de Darla, puedo decir que Adora no sufrió ningún daño físico. Su cuerpo entró en un estado de coma temporal contra una especie de ataque psíquico. También Glimmer fue examinada y se le suministró algo para ayudarla con las náuseas.”

La tranquilidad de Catra se transformó rápidamente en enojo. “¿Ataque psíquico? ¿Coma temporal? ¿Cómo son esas buenas noticias? ¿Qué tan largo es temporal?”

Entrapta chequeó su computadora. “Bueno… temporal puede ser un día, una semana o mes. En cuanto a la naturaleza del ataque, no tengo idea. No sabía que los sensores de Darla eran tan avanzados para analizar algo como eso, ¡es fascinante! De cualquier manera, ya que Adora y Glimmer están a salvo, ¿hay alguna chance de…?” Sus dos colas de caballo formaron dedos apuntando al templo.

La mirada en el rostro de Catra fue suficiente para que Entrapta retirara lo dicho, formando un saludo perfecto con sus manos de carne y cabello sobre su frente.

“¡DE ACUERDO! ¡De vuelta a Etheria!” Entrapta cambió su cara y levantó la rampa de Darla, Catra siguiéndola detrás.

*** * ***

En otro lugar… más allá del espacio, más allá del tiempo, más allá de las estrellas. En otra dimensión, un lugar oscuro, Noche.

En una celda, en las profundidades de un enorme castillo, un prisionero despertó de sueños tormentosos. No estaba sólo en su celda. Su torturador estaba allí con él, el Señor de este reino, el Shen’Aan-war.

“¿Estás despierto, Marginado? Te necesito.”

El Marginado levantó su cabeza, con cabello negro grasiento en su rostro. Había luz en su celda ahora, luz que había estado ausente por mucho tiempo, por lo que entrecerró los ojos al mirar a su Señor.

“Si, te escucho. ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Debo acabar con más de tus enemigos? ¿Más rebeldes?”

A su Señor no le gustaba que se refirieran a él de esa forma, ya que era el maestro de este reino y demandaba nada más que miedo en sus súbditos. Ser referido de forma tan audaz por un subordinado solía terminar en su muerte. Éste no sería el caso aquí, porque lo que le había hecho al Marginado ya era peor que la muerte. El Marginado se encontraba más allá de la muerte-pues la muerte sería el premio máximo para el Marginado. Tragó su ira y, silenciosamente, prometió un tormento exquisito para el Marginado una vez que termine con su misión.

“Si, algo como eso. Sentí una… perturbación. Esta perturbación llegó a mí a través de un vacío de tiempo y espacio del Universo Mayor.”

El Marginado se sentó, ahora interesado. ¿ _El Universo Mayor_? Hasta ahora, esto había sido un objetivo inalcanzable desde La Caída.

“¿Me has oído hablar del _Universo Mayor_ antes, verdad? Era antes de que nacieras. Lo recuerdo bien. Teníamos templos y puestos de avanzada en todos los lugares en mis tiempos. Siento una poderosa presencia entrometiéndose en el que solíamos utilizar para entrar a este reino, mucho tiempo atrás. Como ves, particularmente este templo está saturado con poder del cuál tomamos bando, poder que me permitió succionar la energía de este individuo especial. Nuestros Lazos de la Muerte nos permitieron usar esta energía para abrir un tenue pasaje de nuestro reino al suyo.” explicó el Shen’Aan-war.

“¿Por lo que quieres que vaya y explore este reino?” preguntó el Marginado.

El Shen’Aan-war negó con su cabeza. “No, tengo una tarea con la que estarás familiarizado. Verás, reconozco a este individuo, una vieja conocida. En mi tiempo, esta presencia estaba asociada a un individuo llamado Mara. Ella era la portadora del She-Ra.”

El Marginado parecía confundido, “¿Mara la traidora?”

“Si y no, es la She-Ra pero no es Mara, es alguien nuevo. Cuando entré a su psiquis, pude ver sus más recientes recuerdos. Son muy prometedores. De alguna manera, esta nueva She-Ra logró destruir a nuestro viejo enemigo, ese pedazo de basura genética que se hacía llamar “Horda Primero”. Esta nueva She-Ra debe ser lo suficientemente poderosa como para vencer a un oponente que casi logra destruirnos. Tu tarea es más grande. Necesito que entres al Universo Mayor, encuentres al nuevo recipiente de She-Ra y la mates. Debe estar fuera de nuestro camino para que podamos ganar terreno allí y tomar nuestro debido lugar como Señores y Maestros de ese reino.”

El Marginado pensó en ello. Ya no le importaba la historia o los planes futuros de su gente. Mara la Traicionera, Horda-Primero y She-Ra no eran más que viejas historia sin importancia. Lo que le molestaba era que le ordenaran que debiera destruir algo nuevamente, viajar una gran distancia para asesinar a alguien que no conocía.

Su Señor se volvió severo. “Siento una resistencia dentro de ti… ¿debería dejar que los Lazos de la Muerte envíen al Otro?”

El Marginado se cubrió de terror al oír cambiar la voz de su Señor. “¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR NO! ¡TE LO RUEGO, NO LO HAGAS!”

El Marginado agachó la cabeza ante su torturador, suplicando, atreviéndose a tocar su mano.

“P-P-P-Padre, por favor…”

Una cachetada de revés lanzó al Marginado por los suelos, su Señor, su Padre se paró encima de él, la personificación de la ira.

El Shen’Aan-war estaba furioso. “¡Hace mucho perdiste el privilegio de referirte a mí con ese título, Marginado! Ahora, ¿obedecerás lo que digo, o deberemos enviar al Otro en tu lugar?” dijo con desprecio.

“Sí. Si, lo haré. Haré lo que digas.” La cabeza del Marginado estaba gacha, aguantando sollozar.

“Sabia elección, porque odiaría enviar tal nivel de destrucción tan pronto y mostrarle nuestra mano a nuestros enemigos. Avisaré a los Lazos de la Muerte; te prepararán para tu viaje. No me falles.”

El Marginado no contestó, mientras su Señor se iba. Con él se fue la luz. En la oscuridad, sintió que la presencia del Otro dentro de él despertaba. Le hablaba en un débil susurro, casi arrullador.

“ _Tu padre quería enviarme a mí. Deberías haberlo dejado, habría sido tan fácil dejarme hacer el trabajo. Sé que te cuesta, el pensamiento de tomar una vida. **Libérame.**_ ” La voz era macabra, incluso el Marginado tembló al oírla.

El Marginado se abrazó a sí mismo, como si haciéndolo pudiera contener la maldad de dentro de él.

“¡No, nunca! ¡Nunca más! ¡No te dejaré!” gritaba débilmente el Marginado.

“ _Nunca es un tiempo muy largo y tú ya no puedes morir, ¿recuerdas? Es poco probable que puedas aguantarte por tanto tiempo. **Entrégate**._” El Otro río malignamente.

El Marginado comenzó a cantar para sí mismo para apaciguar las provocaciones del Otro y darse algo de consuelo. Era una vieja canción, una que su madre solía cantarle cuando aún estaba viva. Su canto tenía un atractivo melancólico, alimentado por el dolor que llenaba su vida. Sin embargo, no servía. El consuelo lo había abandonado hace mucho tiempo

El Otro exasperaba. “ _¿En serio? ¿Intentas ahogarme con esa vieja canción de nuevo?_ ” Suspiró. “ _No entiendo por qué me tratas así, después de todo, ¿No soy tu amigo? De hecho, soy tu único amigo desde-_ ”

“¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! ¡CÁLLATE! ¡CÁLLATE! ¡CÁLLATE! ¡CÁLLATE! ¡CÁLLATE! ¡AHHHHHHHHHH!” El Marginado dejó su canto y continuó abrazándose, llorando mientras se mecía adelante y atrás. Mantuvo su postura en la oscuridad mientras el demonio en su corazón se burlaba de él.


	3. Capítulo 2: Intruso

**Capítulo 2: Intruso**

**E** n el planeta Crepúsculo, un pequeño portal se abrió debajo de la compuerta de la cámara principal donde Adora fue atacada. Era un vórtice giratorio de caos, abriéndose como las fauces de un demonio para dejar un cuerpo vestido de negro en el suelo, y cerrarse con un primitivo grito. Corposant blanco salía por su cuerpo, como vapor, mientras se hacía una bola. El Marginado hizo un quejido, incapaz de concentrarse en algo que no sea el dolor de su viaje interdimensional. El camino a esta realidad era tenue a este punto, lo que hizo que su viaje sea doloroso.

Sin esperarlo, lo sintió, una especie de alegría malvada y salvaje dentro de él desatándose y rompiendo sus límites. Un débil resplandor rojizo comenzó a salir de su pecho.

 _“¡Siiiiiii!_ ” gritó el Otro. “¡ _Ya no puedes retenerme!_ ”

_La agonía y el dolor de su viaje interrumpió su concentración, dándole al Otro la chance de ser liberado, chance que tomó sin considerar lo secreto de la misión._

“¡NO!” gritó el Marginado, abrazándose a sí mismo de nuevo, sin poder hacer nada ante lo que ocurría. La luz rojiza era más intensa. Sus costillas y órganos internos podían verse a través de su piel, la luz pulsante saliendo de su núcleo, donde su corazón supo estar alguna vez. “¡No te dejaré!”

El Marginado se concentró, comenzando un intuitivo proceso recobró el control de su cuerpo y subdujo al Otro dentro suyo. Empezó enfocándose en los fragmentos dispersos de felicidad que habían dotado su vida. Éstos siempre comenzaban con el rostro de su madre, una cara triste, humilde, gacha frente a él. Se concentró en su canción, la forma en la que siempre parecía tranquilizar sus temores y calmar sus lágrimas. Comenzó a repetir la misma canción en voz alta, aunque no tan melódica como antes, su tensión y concentración afectando a la belleza de la canción.

Se mudó a otro recuerdo, uno de su padre finalmente llevándolo a cazar en los enormes bosques oscuros de las Montañas Sombrías. En ese tiempo, parecía como si su padre distante por fin aceptaría a su hijo, un hijo al que mencionó en el pasado como muy débil. Había otros recuerdos, pocos y distantes, pero sirvieron como una especie de cuerda, rodeando de a poco a su prisionero interior. Conjuró su recuerdo final, que ajustó la cuerda y finalmente ató el nudo que aseguraría al Otro.

Recordó su otro rostro, un hermoso rostro masculino, su rostro. Recordó su primer encuentro, el otro riendo y burlándose de él por ser tan serio.

“ _Sabes, Mi Príncipe,_ ” lo provocó, “ _¡de verdad necesitas relajarte un poco! ¡Abre tu corazón, sonríe! ¡Todos vivimos en un mundo oscuro pero eso no significa que tengamos que tener vidas oscuras!_ ”

Luego, cuando se unió a las fuerzas de la rebelión y ambos estaban en su primera misión juntos, junto con los otros, sus nuevos amigos. En ese momento, la misión parecía terrible, y estaba inseguro de sus nuevos amigos.

“ _Mi Príncipe, ten fe en nosotros, abre tu corazón y confía en tus amigos, ¡podemos hacerlo!_ ”

_Luego de eso, cuando se enamoraron._

“ _Luego de todo este tiempo, Mi Príncipe, finalmente me escuchaste… abriste tu corazón a mí._ ”

Entonces, el Marginado mencionó el nombre que pertenecía al hermoso rostro que solo vivía en sus recuerdos.

“Shen’Dara.”

“ _¡NO!_ ” gritó el Otro, sintiendo la detención de u escapo y las paredes de su celda reformándose. No dijo más nada después de eso, sólo forcejeó ferozmente con sus límites, muy furioso como para hablar.

_El Marginado sintió que el forcejeo se debilitaba hasta, finalmente, sintió que el Otro se hundió derrotado. Estaba hosco, enfadado y rendido._

_Eso debería mantener a ese bastardo callado por un rato,_ pensó el Marginado para sí, _Al menos lo suficiente como para dejarme pensar._

_No podía ver nada; sus alrededores eran completamente negros._

_Maldición,_ pensó, _esperaba que pase más tiempo antes de tener que pedirle un favor._

_Enfocándose en su interior, recitó un comando._

“Dame el poder de la Vista-Oscura.”

El Otro se movió, aún enojado y resistente, pero atado por la magia a obedecer comandos. El Otro solía tener algo para decir durante estos intercambios, pero solo respondió un gruñido.

Instantáneamente, los alrededores del Marginado se hicieron visibles, la Vista-Oscura le otorgaba completa y total visión en la oscuridad. La Vista-Oscura no necesitaba ningún tipo de luz para dejarlo ver, sino al contrario; cuanto más oscuro, más efectivo era hechizo. La Vista-Oscura funcionaba usando la oscuridad para ver siluetas en lugar de la luz, la oscuridad de alguna forma reflejando siluetas y texturas a los ojos del Marginado. Aunque no era perfecta, ya que no había colores ni detalles claros en los objetos que reflejaba.

El Marginado miró alrededor de la cámara; estaba sólo. Si los hechizos de los Lazos de la Muerte eran reales, debía estar ahí momentos después de que los intrusos se fueran, la naturaleza de su reino estando fuera de este universo, hacía esto posible.

Escuchó una voz distante y otros sonidos, como el lloriqueo feliz de un animal al avistar el regreso de un amigo. _¡Debe apresurarse!_ Los Lazos de la Muerte imprimieron una pequeña porción de la energía robada de She-Ra en una esfera de energía en el Otro dentro de él permitiéndole al Marginado, por delegación, seguir la esencia. Corriendo a través de los pasillos oscuros, uso la espora de energía de su interior para determinar el camino correcto.

Al acercarse a su presa, su Vista-Oscura se volvió menos y menos efectiva, mientras que la luz exterior se hacía más fuerte.

“Revoco el poder de la Vista-Oscura.” Comandó.

La Vista-Oscura lo abandonó y fue reemplazada por una luz adelante; era la entrada del templo y aún estaba abierta. El Marginado corrió afuera e instantáneamente cayó de rodillas, para caer de cara al piso. _¡Luz! ¡Demasiada luz!_ Era intensa y la nueva sensación lo llenó de sentimientos abrumadores; la agorafobia se mezcló con una especie de afecto, casi felicidad. La luz también lastimaba sus ojos, por lo que debía presionar su cara contra la tierra. De a poco, comenzó a girar su cabeza y luego, despacio, abrió sus ojos. Le tomó un tiempo poder enfocar, pero lo que vio a la distancia lo asombró. Era una nave despegando hacia el cielo, y sintió a al Otro.  
 _Vaya, **mi Príncipe** , sí que lograste arruinar eso._” dijo con gracia.

El Otro parecía haber vuelto en sí y se sentía particularmente malicioso, usando el viejo apodo de Shen’Dara para él como una púa viciosa. El Otro obtenía mucho placer al usar las propias armas del Marginado contra él.

No importaba. La esencia de la espora impresa en el Otro era absoluta y podía seguirla, sin importar qué tan lejos su ser interior se encuentre. Lo que necesitaba era teletransportarse fuera de este mundo y donde sea que la portadora de She-Ra había escapado.

De pronto se dio cuenta de lo asombroso que la idea de ir a otro mundo era para él. Había un solo planeta en su reino y no tenía razón de abandonarlo jamás. El conocimiento del viaje espacial, planetas y estrellas fue impreso en él por los Lazos de la Muerte antes de su partida. No tenía tiempo para aprender todos esos conceptos de la forma difícil, ya que era más fácil meterlos mágicamente en su mente.

El Marginado se forzó a sí mismo a concentrarse de nuevo en su tarea. Necesitaba una nave. Mirando alrededor, no vio nada más que templo rodeado por desierto, un páramo.

 _Debe haber algún tipo de asentamiento aquí cerca,_ pensó, _si hay un asentamiento, entonces tal vez haya una nave._

El Marginado reflexionó sobre esto, y viendo cuan muerto estaban sus alrededores, formó una idea en su cabeza. Podía usar la escases de vida en este planeta para encontrar asentamientos cercanos. Contaba con el pedido perfecto para ello.

“Otórgame el poder de Sentir-Vida,” se dirigió el Marginado a su interior.

“Concedido,” el Otro indicó con tonalidad aburrida. La respuesta era innecesaria, pero el Otro tomaba cada oportunidad que tenía para comunicarse con él, generalmente con provocaciones.

Una sensación abrumadora lo envolvió por completo, llevándolo a una dirección. El Marginado lo dejó y de a poco avanzó en dirección a lo que él esperaba, sea su destino propuesto.

* * *

Adora abrió sus ojos. Estaba sobre su espalda, mirando arriba, desnuda y flotando en agua tibia, como un baño. Rápidamente se dio cuenta que esto no era un baño, ya que no había paredes a su alrededor y no se encontraba en el interior; un cielo oscuro, sin estrellas, flotaba sobre ella. Vio una luna encendida brillando sobre ella, proyectando una dura y fría luz, no cómo el reconfortante brillo de la luna de Etheria.

 _Extraño,_ pensaba, _¿cómo puede una luna proyectar tanto calor, mucho menos frío?_

Mientras miraba el brillante orbe, tenía una escalofriante sensación de que le devolvía la mirada, que una oscura intensidad la estaba inspeccionando. Adora entrecerró sus ojos, observando mejor la luna, sin poder ver los típicos cráteres y marcas cósmicas que cubrían las lunas Etherianas. Esta luna no parecía ningún tipo de marcas, solo una luz muerta y plana. Sintió que lo que estaba por encima de ella en el espacio no era una luna.

Adora se colocó en posición vertical, pataleando en el agua, sin querer mirar a ese orbe odioso. Su nueva posición le permitió tener una mejor vista de sus alrededores. Hasta donde sus ojos podían ver solo había agua plana, perfectamente calma, a excepción de pequeñas ondulaciones provocadas por sus pataleos. Giró solo para ver lo mismo en todos sus lados, agua infinita iluminada por el orbe de arriba. Comenzó a entrar en pánico pero rápidamente se controló, el viejo entrenamiento de la Horda hacía su efecto.

 _Bien Adora, puedes con esto_ , pensó para ella misma. _Recuerda lo que la Capitana de la Fuerza Octavia te enseñó durante la escuela de supervivencia marina._ Recordó a la otra mujer claramente en su mente, instruyéndola al lado de una gran piscina con voz ronca.  
“ _Cadetes, cuando se encuentren en una situación a la deriva en el agua, lo primero que deben hacer es MANTENER LA CALMA. Segundo, deben permanecer en un lugar- facilitará que su barco los encuentre, eso es, si deciden que vale la pena encontrarte._ ”

Adora sonrío con este recuerdo, acordándose que luego de esta declaración, Lonnie golpeó con el codo a Kyle en las costillas, susurrándole que no darían la vuelta para encontrarlo a él.

Recordó más. _“Tercero, intercambien entre patalear y flotar en su espalda. Patalear ayuda a mantenerse calientes y evitar la hipotermia, mientras que flotar en su espalda los dejará descansar para no cansarse de más. Con el régimen de aptitud física de la Horda, deberían poder mantener esta rotación por un largo tiempo hasta que su barco los encuentre o se cansen, ahoguen y mueran.”_

Su sonrisa se volvió cálida, mientras este recuerdo la hizo pensar en cómo Catra NUNCA participó en la escuela de supervivencia marina debido a su odio por el agua. Su ausencia de estas clases era lo que creó tanto tumulto entre ella y Octavia, tumulto que resultó en Catra arañando uno de los ojos de esa mujer.

Adora continuó pataleando en el agua, continuando incluso cuando comenzaba a cansarse, recia a ponerse de espaldas y enfrentar con su mirada a ese malvado orbe en el cielo.

Tomó conciencia de cuan profundo llegaron sus pies y empezó a limitar la distancia en que sus pies se movían por debajo de su cuerpo, como si por extenderlos demasiado, podría patear algo que pueda terminar agarrándola.

Comenzó a sentirse asustada y vulnerable por estar desnuda, el pánico que antes logró suprimir estaba regresando.

 _Vamos Adora_ , se reprendía, _has estado en el océano antes. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que estuviste en el navío de Seahawk? ¿Cuándo saltaste como una maníaca como She-Ra y atacaste a ese monstruo marino?_

_Recordar su forma She-Ra, se concentró en transformarse, esperando que, volviéndose She-Ra, su sentido de seguridad y calidez regresarían… y porque She-Ra siempre llevaba ropa._

_Levantó su mano del agua en un intento de convocar su espada, y luego a She-Ra._

“¡Por el honor de Grayskull!” gritó hacia el cielo oscuro, nada ocurrió. No importaba qué tan duro se concentrara, no podía transformarse. Adora comenzó a asustarse más.

“¿Qué está pasando?” gritaba en voz alta. “¡Que alguien me ayude!”.

De a poco se dio cuenta que el agua en el que estaba flotando era muy profunda, tal vez ni siquiera tenía fondo. Sin embargo no estaba vacía, y algo se movía, respondiendo a sus gritos. Algo enorme, antiguo y malévolo se movía hacia ella, y Adora sentía su aproximación y hambre animal.

“¡NO!” gritó, su miedo convirtiéndose en completo y absoluto pánico.

Comenzó a patalear más fuerte, empujando hacia abajo con sus brazos, como si así pudiese saltar fuera del agua y del peligro. Miró arriba, una vez más observando el orbe, contemplándola sin piedad; parecía disfrutar su tormento. Su enfoque volvió a ser la presencia debajo de ella, ya casi alcanzándola, una enorme boca abierta levantándose para engullirla…

“¡¡NOOOOOOO!!” Adora chilló mientras se despertaba, aun pateando y arañando con sus brazos. Se calló, dándose cuenta que estaba a salvo y su respiración comenzó a calmarse, sintiendo una luz cálida y brillante en su piel, luz que venía de las ventanas de la habitación. La luz era suave y difusa, luz de la mañana. Se sentó y se dio cuenta que reconocía esta habitación. Estaba en su dormitorio, suyo y de Catra.

“¡Luna Brillante!” Adora exclamó feliz. “¡Estoy en casa!”

Las puertas se abrieron violentamente y Catra ingresó. “¿Adora? ¡Adora!” dijo mientras corrió hacia ella y saltó en la cama, envolviendo con sus brazos a Adora, besando su rostro. Adora devolvió el abrazo, tan abrumadoramente agradecida de tener a Catra consolándola luego de una experiencia tan horrible. Se separaron, Catra tomando el rostro de Adora y contemplando sus ojos, sus ojos heterocromáticos buscando signos de heridas.

“Oí que gritabas, ¿estás bien? ¡Oh Adora, estábamos tan preocupados!” Catra estaba casi desbordada de felicidad y preocupación, actuando muy diferente a como solía mostrarse. Adora colocó su mano sobre la de Catra.

“Sí…Estoy bien. Acabo de tener el sueño más espantoso, aunque creo que hubiese sido peor para ti. Estaba flotando en una especie de mar gigante – “Catra gruñó; Adora sabía que odiaría esa parte. “Estaba flotando en este mar, bajo una especie de luna extraña que no era una luna, y había algo levantándose que quería comerme, bien, al menos creo que quería comerme.” La mirada de Adora estaba algo perdida, el miedo reaparecía.

Los ojos de Catra se volvieron más suaves. “Bueno, ahora estás a salvo” Dijo, yendo por un beso.

De repente la puerta se abrió y Bow y Glimmer entraron corriendo. “Hey, escuché gritos. ¿Adora desper-?” Bow se detuvo, dio un suspiro y se sonrojó .

“Caramba, Catra, ¿Adora acaba de despertar y ya avanzas sobre ella? ¡Al menos espera a que la saludemos!” la regañó Glimmer, con las manos en sus caderas.

Adora y Catra sonrieron a sus amigos, para nada avergonzadas. Ya las habían atrapado tantas veces antes que este incidente no tuvo ningún impacto en ellas.

“Bueno, tenía que asegurarme que esté bien antes de presentarla al resto de ustedes, así que ¿por qué ustedes dos no se van así puedo volver a mi evaluación?” dijo Catra mientras se movía tras Adora abrazándola, con su cabeza descansado en el hombro de Adora, su ronroneo aún presente pero más tranquilo.

“Ni.Lo.Sueñes.” dijo Glimmer con una gran sonrisa, sentándose en la cama. La preocupación llenó sus chisposos ojos violeta y colocó su mano sobre la pierna de Adora. “¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Recuerdas algo?”

Adora se concentró, pensando en la misión del templo de los Primeros. “Recuerdo que estábamos por abrir el portal, tomando el cristal negro, colocándolo en el altar y diciendo, ‘Amos del Universo’. Hubo una serie de extrañas imágenes, luego nada, solo oscuridad.”

Bow se movió detrás de Glimmer, colocando las manos en sus hombros. “Era como si el altar hubiese tomado control de ti o algo. Entrapta creyó que te estaba electrocutando, así que Catra uso mi arco para dejarte inconsciente. Instantáneamente te transformaste en She-Ra y estabas completamente inconsciente en el suelo.”

Cómo si su nombre la hubiese convocado, Entrapta entró con apuros, Emily detrás de ella. “¡¡¡ADORA!!! ¡ESTÁS BIEN! ¡ME ALEGRO MUCHO!” La diminuta princesa saltó hasta la cama, envolviendo a Adora con sus brazos y colas de caballo, y por lo tanto, a Catra. No demostraba ningún tipo de importancia o preocupación, o duda por invadir un espacio tan íntimo entre las dos mujeres, pero a Catra y Adora no parecía importarles; estaban acostumbradas a la peculiar conducta de Entrapta.

Dejó de abrazarlas y se sentó, aun brillando de felicidad. “¡Adora, es tan bueno verte completamente funcional de nuevo!” Lanzó Emily, emitiendo una serie de bips felices. “Emily también expresa su alivio.” Traduzco Entrapta, luego sacó un grabador y lo sostuvo, presionando el botón de encendido. “¡Dime todo! ¡No olvides nada, ni un mísero DATO!”

Glimmer tomó a Entrapta de los hombros y la movió hacia atrás. “Tranquila chica, démosle a Adora algo de espacio para respirar, _acaba_ de despertar.”

Catra sacudió su cabeza a Entrapta, como si fuera un padre exasperante. “Cielos, Entrapta, sabes que no todo siempre tiene que ver con datos. En este momento, Adora necesita descansar.”

Bow sonrió a Catra. “Muy gracioso, Catra, no parecía que exactamente fueras a dejar descansar a Adora cuando entramos.” Catra sacó su lengua a Glimmer, Bow y Adora compartieron una carcajada.

“Asuntos privados a un lado, Catra tiene razón. Entrapta, tomémoslo despacio con Adora.” dijo Glimmer y Entrapta bajó su mirada con tristeza, apagando el grabador.

Antes de guardarlo, Adora habló. “No, está bien chicos, estoy bien. Entrapta, enciende esa cosa de nuevo.”

Adora empezó desde el principio, recordando de a poco la visión que tuvo justo antes de perder la conciencia, luego contando otra vez su pesadilla con más detalles. Catra la sostuvo más fuerte cuando mencionó el agua de nuevo. Su cuento terminó despertándose repentinamente en su cama, a salvo en Luna Brillante. Cundo terminó de hablar, todos la miraron en silencio por un momento.

“¡FASCINANTE!” suspiró Entrapta, con sus colas de caballo levantándose por encima de su cabeza con exclamación.

“¿Qué crees que significa, Entrapta?” preguntó Bow, mostrando confusión en su rostro.

“¡No tengo idea!” exclamó con alegría. “¡Pero con los datos que recolecté en el templo de los Primeros, además de esta entrevista, tengo la determinación de averiguarlo!”

Cata comenzó a sospechar. “¿Solo datos, verdad? ¿No robaste ningún tipo raro de tecnología mágica y lo trajiste aquí, verdad?”

Entrapta se sintió repentinamente acusada y confundida. “¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué haría eso cuando ustedes me dijeron que no?”

Bow respondió. “Oh, es porque siempre que te decimos que no hagas algo, a veces terminas haciéndolo igual. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dijimos que no te metas con la nave de Adora- lo siento, Darla- y lo hiciste de cualquier forma?”

La confusión de Entrapta aumentaba. “Bueno, en el caso de Darla, terminó siendo para lo mejor, ¿recuerdan? Sirvió para escapar de la nave de Horda Primero. En ese caso, obviamente no era para lo mejor, por lo que les hice caso.” dijo Entrapta como si esto tuviera perfecto sentido. Todos se observaron con confusión, completamente perdidos al nivel de razonamiento de Entrapta.

“¿Entrapta, cómo sabí-?” comenzó Glimmer antes de detenerse, sosteniéndose el puente de la nariz, sintiendo dolores de cabeza nuevamente. “Bien, ¿sabes qué?, no importa. No te molestes en responder, no quiero saberlo.”

“Bien…” dijo Entrapta mirando a todos, aparentemente satisfecha con su entendimiento. “Volveré a mi trabajo en el laboratorio en el Castillo Crypto. También tengo que ver cómo está Hordak. Debe estar MUY preocupado por mí ya que no volvió a verme desde que emprendimos nuestro viaje.”

“Espera… ” Adora dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y colocaba su mano en la de Entrapta, “¿Cuánto hace que estás aquí? Y ya que está, ¿cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?”

“Estuviste dormida por casi una semana, Adora.” respondió Bow.

“¿¡Una semana!?” Adora casi gritando.

“Si… estábamos comenzando a preocuparnos de verdad. Hice que mi padre te eche un vistazo y dijo que lo mejor era dejarte dormir.” Glimmer sonrió con cansancio.

Adora no solo estaba pasmada con el tiempo en el que había estado inconsciente, pero también por el hecho que en Entrapta pudo concentrarse lo suficiente como para seguir a su lado. Se sintió tocada por lo lejos que la princesa “loca por la tecnología” había llegado. Ya sea por una preocupación genuina, o por estar más consciente de las reglas sociales, Entrapta había logrado algo que en verdad daba que pensar.

“Haznos saber lo que encuentras tan rápido como puedas, Entrapta,” dijo Adora y luego agregó, “Gracias por quedarte a mi lado todo este tiempo. Significa mucho para mí.”

Entrapta se sonrojó. “¡Dalo por hecho, Adora!” respondió, se dio vuelta y abandonó la habitación junto con Emily para emprender su vieja de regreso a Dryl y al Castillo Crypto.

“Así que, nuestra primera misión fue un completo fracaso y no estamos más cerca de descubrir adónde fueron los Primeros, sin mencionar nuestra más grande misión de devolver la magia a la galaxia. ¿Qué sigue?” comentó Bow inquisitivo, mirando a sus amigos.

“¿Qué sigue?” sonrió Catra. “Lo que sigue es que ustedes dos salgan de aquí así puedo pasar el rato con mi novia. Además, Adora, vamos a pasar _todo_ el día juntas, no diremos ni una palabra sobre los Primeros, malos sueños, retornar la magia a la galaxia o, lo más importante, ¡nadar en _ningún_ tipo de agua!” declaró triunfante. Hizo la mímica de ‘shush’ con sus manos, cosechando la risa de sus todos mientras Adora se relajaba en sus brazos.

“Suena a un sueño perfecto para mí.” dijo Adora.

* * * 

El Marginado inspeccionó el ocupado pueblo frente a él, observando a los residentes hacer su día despreocupados, sin saber de su escrutinio. Comenzaba a acercarse, podía sentirlo. Había escuchado a uno de los residentes referirse a su pueblo como Thaymor. Su destino, Luna Brillante, era el siguiente en el camino que recorría.

El Marginado había logrado dejar Crepúsculo utilizando su hechizo “Sentir-Vida” para encontrar lo que parecía ser un puesto de avanzada. Utilizando otro de los dones del Otro, “Vista Sin Ver”, podía hacerse invisible e infiltrarse en el Puesto, permitiéndole entrar de polizón en una nave. Esta nave lo llevó a otro planeta. Cuando sintió que la espora no estaba allí, simplemente encontró otra nave y se coló en ella para ir a otro planeta. Usó el mismo método por dos días, frustrándose más y más, teniendo una muy pequeña idea de lo grande que era el universo.

Decidió intentar una táctica distinta- decidió hacerse visible y preguntarle a los locales con el objetivo de encontrar el planeta de She-Ra. Sin embargo, esto no era tan sencillo como parecía; los incontables planetas e individuos que encontró en ellos eran completamente distintos y no podía hablar su idioma. Para esta tarea, utilizó el don, “Habla Conocida de Extraños”, y comenzó a trabajar en recolectar inteligencia, escuchando conversaciones y entrometiéndose cuando algo sonaba prometedor. Luego de algo más de medio día, se topó con un comerciante que hablaba un extraño nuevo planeta que había aparecido hace un año, y que este planeta era el hogar de una mágica mujer guerrera, y donde el tirano Horda Primero fue derrotado. Este comerciante comentó que justo estaba por ir allí para explorar lo que este nuevo planeta tenía para ofrecerle para intercambiar.

“ _¡Eso es, mi Príncipe!_ ” el Otro gritó en su cabeza. “¡ _Ese debe ser el hogar de la She-Ra! ¡Debemos ir, ir, IR, IR!_ ” La exaltación del Otro crecía, haciéndolo impaciente y neurótico.

 _Como el camino era fácil de seguir, les tomó poco tiempo llegar a este mundo, aterrizando a su único puerto para vehículos de viajes espaciales. Salió de la nave del comerciante cubierto por “_ Vista Sin Ver” y le dio una mirada a este nuevo y extraño lugar. Mirando alrededor, vio lo que parecía ser una ciudad, con edificios cubiertos por vegetación. Escuchó a algunos locales referirse al lugar como “la Vieja Zona del Terror”. Éste era un nombre extraño para él; no parecía correcto ya que no había nada que le resulte terrorífico en ese lugar.

“Estos tontos no saben nada sobre el terror verdadero, mi Príncipe.” el Otro exclamó en su mente. Se encontró a sí mismo estando de acuerdo, de mala gana, con el Otro. El lugar en el que se encontraba era tranquilo en comparación al oscuro lugar del que venía, el lugar de la Noche.

Una vez en el planeta de She-Ra-Etheria, como ahora lo conocía- la espora de energía era tan fuerte que ya no necesitaba de la inteligencia local para encontrar a su presa. Su viaje lo llevó desde el llamado “Zona del Terror” a un gran bosque, un lugar realmente hermoso lleno de luces y susurros, lo exactamente opuesto a los oscuros bosques embrujados de su hogar. Su belleza era abrumadoramente intensa, que el Marginado tuvo que esperar hasta la noche y usar su “Vista-Oscura” para cruzarlo, de lo contrario hubiera roto en llanto.

No le tomó demasiado encontrar este pueblo de Thaymor, encontrando un camino duro y observando que el trayecto lo llevaba a la misma dirección que la espora de energía. Desde allí, los cuentos de She-Ra eran abundantes, donde descubrió que She-Ra vivía en un lugar llamado Luna Brillante. Estaba tan cerca de cumplir su misión pero no sentía emoción ni entusiasmo, solo algún tipo de vacío.

“ _No comiences a ponerte de mal humor,_ ” se quejó el Otro. “ _Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es disfrutar un poco de tu trabajo, especialmente si no vas a dejarme salir. Tus débiles emociones amargan el sabor de la caza._ ”

_“No me interesa que disfrutes, el “sabor”, o cualquier cosa que tú prefieras que haga,” le respondió al Otro. “Sólo quiero terminar con esto.”_

“ _¡Aghh, eres tan débil! ¿Por qué me maldijo tu padre con un huésped tan débil? ¡Él también sabía que eras un sujeto tan patético- siempre te lo dijo!_ ”

_El Otro quería pelear con él, tirarlo abajo con viejos insultos y provocaciones en esperanza de conducirlo a una ira extrema y poder escapar. Había tantas víctimas jugosas en este pueblo, y el Otro estaba sediento de sangre._

“¡Cállate! No haré esto contigo, sé lo que quieres lograr.” dijo el Marginado, irritado.

“ _¿Oh si, qué es eso? ¿Triunfar donde tu padre falló en hacerte un verdadero hombre?_ ”

_Esto hizo enojar al Marginado, no porque se sintiera que no estaba a la altura, sino porque la definición de hombre de su padre era estúpida. Cazar al más débil, dominar a los subordinados, reinar con miedo; si estas cosas te hacían hombre, el Marginado no quería saber nada con esta etiqueta._

“Buen intento, pero no vas a lograr salir de mí con esa vieja idiotez.” dijo el Marginado.

El Otro no sería silenciado tan fácilmente y respondió en su mente. El Marginado se distrajo mientras continuaba discutiendo con el Otro, sin prestar atención a sus alrededores.

El Marginado fue golpeado por atrás por una inmensa fuerza, con el impulso llevándolo al suelo. El hechizo “Vista-Sin ver” estaba roto y rápidamente se materializó mientras se encontraba tendido en espalda, aturdido.

* * *

“Oh no, oh no, oh no. Estoy en problemas,” dijo Scorpia, usando su forma preferida de hablar por fuera su monólogo interno, “¡Perfuma se va a decepcionar de mí!” se lamentaba. Scorpia caminaba enérgicamente por el pueblo de Thaymor, completamente enfocada en encontrar lo que necesitaba.

“Lo hiciste de nuevo Scorpia. ¡Estabas tan enfocada en completar tu primera Bola que completamente olvidaste tu primer aniversario!” se dijo, completamente exasperada con ella misma. “¡De todas formas faltan meses para la bola!”

Scorpia y Perfuma estaban juntas desde hace casi un año, su amistad floreció en romance durante los difíciles tiempos de El Juicio. Con las extenuantes circunstancias de la deserción de Scorpia de la Horda, se le permitió abandonar el confinamiento y caminar los jardines que rodean Luna Brillante. Scorpia y Perfuma pasaron muchas horas en los jardines, bajo la sombra de los árboles o cerca del agua, practicando la defensa de Scorpia.

El acto de ahondar en la personalidad de Scorpia y sus motivaciones para dejar la Horda le dieron a Perfuma un vistazo del corazón y el alma de la otra mujer, y Perfuma se enamoró de ella. Perfuma se mantuvo junto a Scorpia durante el Juicio, su lealtad impresionando a una mujer que tenía ese rasgo en su más alta estima. El amor y el entendimiento que Perfuma le había mostrado a Scorpia era lo que la mujer más grande siempre buscó en un compañero- amor y entendimiento sin vacilaciones, incluso con la evidencia de la participación de Scorpia en algunas de las mayores conquistas de la Horda. En respuesta, Scorpia se enamoró de Perfuma, y las dos comenzaron una larga y fuerte relación amorosa, una relación que se acercaba a su primer aniversario.

Una vez que Scorpia se dio cuenta de esto, entró en pánico y se dirigió al pueblo más cercano al reino con las boutiques más especializadas, Thaymor. Intentaba recordar donde se encontraba la tienda especializada de té, un nuevo set de té para la ceremonia mañanera de té sería perfecto.

Una explosión de color llamó su atención y se giró para ver un maniquí vistiendo una camisa naranja con el pecho abierto y mangas cortas, y pantalones negros con una tira amarilla recorriendo las piernas hacia abajo.

“¡Oh, genial, _eso_ se vería tan tierno en Catra!” exclamó antes de detenerse a sí misma. “¡Concéntrate, Scorpia! ¡El set de té para Perfuma!”

Finalmente, su destino se presentó ante sus ojos: Té Premium de Thaymor. Se apuró en esa dirección; era una mujer enfocada en su misión.

Scorpia apenas había dado unos pasos cuando repentinamente sintió un cuerpo golpearla. Confundida, miró abajo y vio a la persona más extraña desparramada frente a ella. La figura estaba vestida de negro de pieza a cabeza; botas negras, sueltos pantalones negros y una camisa con capucha negra, una pechera de armadura negra sobre su camisa, con guantes negros y espinilleras negras en sus brazos y piernas. Una tela negra cubría la parte baja del rostro de la figura, por lo que sólo sus ojos estaban expuestos. Eran oscuros y anchos, anchos del shock de ser atropellado por el paso indomable de Scorpia.

“Oh rayos, ¿estás bien?” dijo mientras ayudaba a levantar a la persona del suelo, y a pararse en sobre sus pies. “Lo siento tanto, no te vi. Fue mi culpa.”

El otro se mantuvo parado la observó, sus ojos abriéndose grandes al recibirla. Entonces la figura le habló en un extraño, susurrante idioma con muchas eses.

“Eh, ¿cómo dices?” preguntó Scorpia, completamente estupefacta.

La figura dijo una frase corta en ese extraño idioma, se pausó, y luego habló en un idioma con el cual ella estaba más familiarizada.

“No, madame, me disculpo, la culpa es mía.” Afirmó la figura.

“¡Madame! ¡Oh, cielos, nunca nadie me dice así!” Scorpia río, con las manos en su pecho.

“¿No lo hacen? Bueno, me disculpo de nuevo si la ofendí.” dijo el otro, con tintes de preocupación en su voz.

“No, no, me gusta. ¡Es genial!” dijo Scorpia con felicidad.

Scorpia notó que el otro tenía un pequeño acento, uno que nunca había oído antes. La voz era claramente de un hombre joven, no muy lejos de su adolescencia.

“¿Eres de por aquí? ¿Necesitas ayuda para moverte?” preguntó amablemente Scorpia.

No, no, estaré bien. Lamento molestarte, debo continuar.” respondió el otro, caminando rápidamente en la dirección de un pequeño callejón entre dos negocios.

“Bueno, ¡que tengas un buen día!” le deseó alegremente Scorpia. “Qué simpático muchacho,” se dijo a sí misma. “Simpático, pero extraño. Ahora, ¿dónde estaba? ¡Correcto, el set de té!”

* * *

El Marginado corrió a esconderse detrás de un negocio, mientras el Otro reía en su cabeza.

“Concédeme Vista-Sin Ver,” el Marginado gruñó para sus adentros.

“ _Oh, **concedido** ,_” respondió el Otro, aun riéndose. “ _¡Eso fue graciosísimo! ¡Esa inmensa bestia de mujer casi te **mata**!_” La risa del Otro era fuerte y humillante.

_El Marginado echaba humo, no por las burlas, sino por la descripción que el Otro había hecho de la mujer. Apenas había interactuado con ella pero tenía le sensación que era un alma amable y generosa- había muy poca gente así en el reino de la Noche. Rasgos que él apreciaba e intentaba conservar cuando los encontraba en otros._

El Marginado había tenido suficiente. Las tonterías del Otro casi hace que los descubran y pudieron potencialmente arruinar la misión. Tenía que recobrar el control o esto ya no tendría sentido.

“Escucha y escucha bien,” dijo con firmeza, lleno de enojo. “Si sigues con las burlas constantes y juegos mentales, te lo juro, terminaré con esto ahora mismo.”

El Marginado sacó una daga, algo que el Otro sabía perfectamente lo que significaba.

“¡Terminaré con esto ahora mismo, y _ambos_ seremos enviados de vuelta a la piscina de cadáveres para ser cosidos de nuevo por los Lazos de la Muerte! ¡Una vez que estemos completos de nuevo, _ambos_ enfrentaremos el disgusto de mi Padre! ¡Ponme a prueba de nuevo y verás!” El Marginado rezongó por debajo.

El Otro estaba callado, sabiendo que el Marginado cumpliría con su amenaza; ya lo había hecho antes. El Otro estaba reacio a terminar con la diversión tan pronto y a continuar con la orden de congelamiento seguida por la ira del Señor y gobernante del reino.

“ _Muy bien. Me comportaré. Lo prometo,_ ” respondió el Otro.

 _“_ Bien,” dijo el Marginado, satisfecho. Giró por el camino saliendo de Thaymor, emprendiendo rumbo a Luna Brillante, contento con el silencio y la paz que su ser interior le brindaba.


	4. Capítulo 3: “No te metas con mi chicaarrrrr.”

**Capítulo 3: “No te metas con mi chicaarrrrr.”**

Entrapta corrió frenéticamente por el laberinto de su castillo, tratando de recordar el camino correcto, todo mientras desactivaba las trampas, con Emily junto a ella. Se encontraba total y completamente en el borde de su determinación que la conducía a alcanzar un objetivo.

Usando una de sus colas de caballo, tipeó apresuradamente lo que ella creía que era el código correcto en su computadora de mano, intentando abrir la puerta a un pasaje secreto. La puerta y el pasaje eran el final del laberinto y la entrada a su santuario interno, un término que comenzó a usar para referirse a su lugar de vida y laboratorios. En su prisa, colocó el código incorrecto e instantáneamente fue electrocutada.

“¡Ahhhh!” gritó alejándose. “¡Maldita sea! ¡Te maldigo! ¿Ese era el correcto, verdad? ¿Los primeros diez dígitos del código de personalidad de Emily?”

Entrapta dio un paso atrás y acarició su barbilla, con su lengua afuera pensando. Emily le bipeó una sugerencia. Entrapta la escuchó, ingresó un nuevo código y la puerta se abrió.

“¡Ah-já! ¡Tenías razón, Emily! ¡Los diez últimos dígitos de tu sub-rutina de locomoción!”

La puerta se abrió y ella saltó dentro, gritando de felicidad. Emily la siguió emitiendo sus propios bips de emoción.

“¡Oh Hordaaaaak! ¡Estoy en CAAAAASA!” gritó Entrapta, arrastrando sus palabras.

Entrapta se calló y dio saltitos, espiando diferentes cámaras y laboratorios, mientras buscaba a su amado.

“¡Hordak! ¿Hordak? ¿Dónde estás, bribón?” lo llamaba Entrapta.

“Aquí, mi amada,” respondió Hordak, apareciendo de uno de los laboratorios al final del pasillo. Estaba sonriendo y sostenía algo detrás de su espalda.

“¡EEEEEEEEEEE!” Entrapta chilló mientras corría hacia él. Usando sus colas de caballo se levantó para estar a la altura de Hordak, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, dándole rápidos besos a su rostro sonriente. Emily entró corriendo también, frotándose contra la pierna de Hordak como una mascota afectuosa.

“¡Tranquila, mi amada, tranquila!” Río Hordak. Con su mano libre tomó el rostro de Entrapta y la besó. Era un simple, inocente beso, con amor puro detrás de él.

Se separaron y Entrapta dio un pequeño paso atrás, llevándolo.

La apariencia de Hordak había cambiado inmensamente desde que era el maestro de la Horda. En lugar de su armadura de poder, ahora vestía una simple túnica negra, roja y marrón, como un erudito. Debajo de su túnica, vestía un arnés de soporte electro-mecánico creado por Entrapta, que compensaba la debilidad de su cuerpo de clon. Hordak podía disfrutar de un pequeño sentido de re-juventud cuando estaba bajo la influencia de Horda Primero, pero esto lo abandonó una vez que fue libre. Su cuerpo volvió lentamente a regresar a su vieja forma, su cabello oscureció y su coloración verde fue reemplazada por rojo.

La vieja apariencia de Hordak no había regresado por completo, pero su cara había cambiado. Desaparecidas estaban muchas de sus duras líneas en su rostro, reemplazadas por otras más suaves. Sus ojos también habían cambiado, la curiosidad aún estaba allí pero la crueldad fue reemplazada por una especie de tristeza. También decidió ceder a lo que él tenía como debilidad y comenzó a usar anteojos; su vista siempre fue muy pobre, y él se resistía a mostrar debilidad a sus subordinados vistiendo anteojos.

Entrapta se apartó de su rostro, viendo que su brazo estaba detrás de él. “¿Qué tienes ahí? ¿Son DATOS?” Preguntó curiosa.

Hordak río. “No, Entrapta, aún mejor. Es un regalo para ti.”

Extendió sus brazos con un pequeño objeto en sus manos, pobremente envuelto en pañuelos de papel.

“Le pedí a Scorpia que lo buscara en nuestro viejo laboratorio en la Zona del Terror. Llegó justo el otro día.” Explicó. Entrapta, lo tomó con sus manos y lo abrió despacio, revelando el regalo.

“Es un destornillador hexagonal de seis lados. Hordak, tenemos muchos de estos.” Entrapta se veía confundida.

Hordak sacudió su cabeza. No, no es cualquier destornillador hexagonal de seis lados, es el que buscabas en mi santuario. Es el mismo que nos unió.” dijo suavemente.

Despacio, la intención de Hordak de a poco se volvía aparente para Entrapta, y su mirada confundida se volvió cálida y cariñosa.

“¡Oh, Hordak! ¡Eso es tan ROMANTICO!” dijo con emoción al abrazarse y darse nuevamente un beso.

Al apartarse, Entrapta bajó al suelo, acunando su nuevo regalo.

“¿Cómo te fue en la misión, mi amor? ¿Adora encontró lo que estaba buscando?” Hordak le preguntó.

Entrapta comenzó desde el principio, entrando en detalles sobre la apariencia oscura de los guardianes, las runas de los Primeros y el mismo templo.

“Fascinante…” dijo Hordak, asombrado.

“¡¿LO SÉ, VERDAD?! ¡Es lo que dije!” exclamó Entrapta.

Entrapta siguió hablándole sobre la misión, contándole como Melog se rehusó a entrar y sus razones, el oscuro camino por los túneles y la cámara interna. Habló de la “ranura de datos”, el cristal negro de datos y el arco del portal, cómo Adora se postuló para ser la que coloque el disco e ingresar el comando. Hordak parecía pensante cuando Entrapta le repetía el comando, _Amos del Universo_. Comentando que parecía en concordancia con lo que conocía de los Primeros. Entrapta continuó, como Adora parecía ser retenida por la ranura de datos, aparentemente fue electrocutada, y devuelta a su forma natural una vez liberada, para caer inconsciente.

“¿Adora está bien?” preguntó Hordak, intentando pero fallando aparentar no importarle. En lo profundo de su muro emocional, a Hordak le preocupaba. Contario a lo que él una vez le dijo a Adora cuando la tenía capturada, a Hordak le importaba. Él tampoco la creyó intrascendente. Sintió cariño dentro de su escondido corazón por la mujer que una vez fue una pequeña bebé que encontró mucho tiempo atrás. En ese tiempo creyó que la mejor opción era otorgar el bebé a Shadow Weaver. Tal vez la vieja bruja tendría algún instinto maternal en el fondo de su marchito corazón y era la más adecuada para criar a la niña… bueno, la persona más adecuada que podía encontrarse en la Zona del Terror.

“Sí, está bien ahora. ¡Déjame terminar, Hordak!” lo regañó, sus colas de caballo parecían encresparse.

Entrapta siguió con su historia de cómo Glimmer se enfermó cuando intentó usar la magia del lugar, luego, su escape y retorno a Etheria, cuánto tiempo Adora estuvo inconsciente, la espera para que despertara, y luego el oscuro sueño que les contó cuando recobró la consciencia.

“Siento que haya alargado nuestro tiempo separados, mi amor, pero estoy feliz de que te hayas quedado junto a tu amiga mientras ella se recuperaba.” Le dijo Hordak de forma reconfortante una vez que la historia estaba completa.

Entrapta le sonrió por un momento, pero luego se mostró algo triste. “Les dije que usaría los datos e información que recolecté para intentar que todo esto tenga algún sentido, pero la verdad es que estoy perdida y no sé ni dónde empezar.” dijo Entrapta apenada.

“Mmm…” Hordak se puso a pensar. “¿Dijiste que el planeta se llamaba ‘Crepúsculo’, correcto?” Entrapta asintió.

“Bueno, comencemos con un poco de información. Pude descargar gran parte de los datos de Horda Primero de su nave, la Velvet Glove. Tal vez haya un viejo mapa-estelar que nos muestre este planeta, con detalles o algo que podamos seguir.” sugirió Hordak.

“¡Gran idea!” Entrapta sonrió.

Los dos entraron al laboratorio, más pequeño que el que compartían. Este laboratorio le servía a Hordak como el espacio personal de trabajo para todos sus proyectos. A pesar de que sus proyectos eran variados, y aparentemente sin reacción, todos compartían un mismo propósito- mejorar a los Etherianos. Había un generador de poder experimental, un dispositivo para mejorar la efectividad de la cosecha de cultivos, e incluso algunos dispositivos médicos; extremidades prostéticas, audífonos para mejorar la escucha y órganos de repuesto.

Atravesaron todo esto y se sentaron en asientos separados frente a la pantalla y terminal de datos, con Hordak hábilmente ingresando comandos. Una serie de gráficos arcaicos aparecieron en la pantalla con etiquetas de los planetas, estrellas y sistemas que parecían estar en la lengua de los Primeros, un idioma que ninguno de ellos era capaz de leer. A pesar de esto, podían hacer zoom en el sistema donde el planeta Crepúsculo se encontraba, pero lo encontraron era desconcertante.

“Justo allí, Hordak,” Entrapta señaló la pantalla. “Aquí es donde se encuentra, estoy segura, pero este otro planeta no estaba ahí”

“Extraño,” respondió. “Al parecer este planeta Crepúsculo resultó ser una luna de otro mundo.”

Entrapta entrecerró sus ojos. “Mmm, ¿tal vez fue destruida? Sin embargo no había asteroides o escombros planetarios ¿a dónde fue?”

“Confuso.” dijo Hordak, frotando su barbilla con su mano. “Tal vez si supiéramos el nombre de este misterioso planeta, podríamos encontrar algo de su historia. Pero no puedo leer esta etiqueta, el idioma de los Primeros siempre me eludió.”

Entrapta miró hacia arriba, con su mano y cola de caballo apuntando al aire.

“¡Adora debe saberlo!”

* * *

El Marginado se sentó en un árbol al borde del bosque y miró el paisaje frente a él, era magnífico.

Luna Brillante.

Nunca en sus más fantásticos y esperanzadores sueños imaginó que un lugar tan maravilloso podía existir. Dos enormes pináculos de roca levantadas sobre una bahía de agua cristalina, con un fantástico castillo blanco situado entre ellos. Debajo de este castillo se encontraban una serie de torres blancas de diversos tamaños, algunas con blancos puentes entre ellas. Había frondosos árboles y jardines rodeando las torres, y parecía haber un pequeño y pacífico pueblo junto al agua.

Usando el hechizo, “Vista Enfocada”, podía ver a los guardias en ropas púrpura, azules y blancas. En sus cabezas tenían yelmos blancos con máscaras azules; la parte baja de sus rostros estaba descubierta, revelando su severa apariencia. Por encima de sus yelmos tenían penachos de pelo de caballos, que se extendían hasta sus espaldas. En sus manos, sostenían picas con hojas de hoz-lunar en su extremo.

 _Será mejor cuidarme de ellos_ , pensó para sí mismo. _De a uno no son rival para mí, pero juntos pueden enviarme de vuelta a la desagradable agencia de los Lazos de la Muerte._

Observó que muchos de estos guardias eran uniformes en altura, pero encontró a dos guardias parados juntos que se destacaban del resto por sus diferencias. Uno era bajo y de piel oscura, sus ropas parecían ser muy grandes para él por su corta estatura. El otro era más alto, con piel verde, un hocico de reptil y lo que parecía ser una larga y ancha cola. Éste no era tan alto como los otros guardias, pero tenía un aspecto ancho y poderoso. El hecho de que la guardia de Luna Brillante esté compuesta por diversas razas no era algo nuevo para el Marginado, ya que su mundo oscuro estaba compuesto por muchas razas distintas también.

Cambió su atención de los guardias a la gente viviendo y trabajando en Luna Brillante; estaban tan despreocupados y tranquilos a diferencia de los problemas que acechaban a la gente de su tenebroso mundo. Envidiaba su felicidad, ya que el Marginado jamás volvería a conocer la verdadera felicidad, no mientras el Otro formara parte de él.

Luego había un gran esplendor que atrajo sus ojos una y otra vez. En la cumbre de lo que parecía ser un muy largo y angosto pedestal había un objeto ovalado brillante tan bello que hizo que su alma duela. Emitía una radiación no solo de luz, sino de paz. Casi lo hizo sentir una sensación de alegría mientras la observaba.

Por ninguna razón aparente, inmediatamente lo hizo pensar en el Set’Heth-un’dar, la única fuente de luz de su planeta. El Set’Heth-un’dar era mucho, mucho más grande que ese hermoso objeto, y la luz que emitía era fría y desagradable. Parecía que el Set’Heth-un’dar era exactamente el opuesto del objeto ovalado brillante que observaba. El Otro lo sacó de su sueño diurno.

“ _Esa patética cosa no se compara con el poder y la belleza del Set’Heth-un’dar, ¿no estás de acuerdo?”_ preguntó el Otro. Su necesidad de conversación lo había superado, por lo que intentó hablar sobre un tema que creyó que ambos estarían de acuerdo.

_El Marginado definitivamente no estaba de acuerdo, y por ello no respondió._

“ _Ah, veo que no. Tiene sentido, no diré más. No quiero molestarte._ ” El Otro siempre empezaba su camino hacia la hostilidad total siendo pasivo-agresivo.  
“ _¿Entonces, cuál es tu plan? ¿Nos quedaremos aquí observando esa horrible roca o completaremos la misión?_ ” continuó el Otro.

“Sí. Me sentaré aquí, esperaré a que esté oscuro y luego continuaré.” dijo el Marginado, de forma cortante.

“ _¿Por qué?_ ” preguntó el Otro, exasperado. “ _Déjame usar mi poder para ocultarte de la vista de otros. No necesitamos esperar la noche._ ”

 _“Porque probablemente necesite usar “Vista-Oscura” para avanzar por los pasillos, y ‘_ Habla Conocida de Extraños’ para escuchar las conversaciones y obtener información. Sé que utilizar muchos de tus poderes al mismo tiempo te cansa, y por lo tanto te debilita.” El Marginado giró sus ojos ante la impaciencia del Otro.

“ _Veo lo que hiciste, eso fue una puñalada particularmente buena,_ Mi Príncipe.” El Otro río.

_“No quise decir-- ugh, ¡no intentes empezar una pelea conmigo de nuevo! Lo que dije era verdad y lo sabes. Además de poder escondernos en la oscuridad, la noche también sea el momento en el que la portadora del She-Ra esté dormida. Quiero que sea un asesinato rápido y limpio.” Al Otro no le gustaba la idea de un asesinato rápido y limpio, pero hizo ningún comentario y aceptó esperar._

* * *

Adora y Catra eran la personificación de la felicidad absoluta. Comenzaron su día con un desayuno de picnic en las playas de la bahía de Luna Brillante. Glimmer se aseguró que la cocina empaque su cesto de picnic lleno de pasteles, y mermeladas dulces y ácidas, frutas, y tres variedades de jugos. También fue empacado un delicioso almuerzo para ellas, tres diferentes tipos de emparedados y una ensalada, en caso de que se quedaran donde quiera que estuviesen. Pasaron su mañana riendo, hablando o en un silencio alegre, disfrutando del reflejo del sol mañanero en las aguas cristalinas. Se mantuvieron de esta forma hasta el almuerzo, sin apuros.

Luego del almuerzo caminaron por la playa hasta un campo de flores en el lado del mar de Luna Brillante, moviéndose de un lado a otro y agarrando las más bellas para cada una. Adora había evitado su atuendo normal por un liviano vestido de verano con un patrón floral verde, amarillo y blanco y blancas sandalias planas en sus pies. También soltó su cabello dejándolo caer, libre de cualquier restricción.

Catra vestía un mono con piernas marrón hecho de material liviano. Estaba abierto en la parte superior con dos delgadas correas de tela sobre los hombros y un cinturón de tela rodeando su cintura. Su melena estaba recogida en una cola de caballo con su flequillo libre y, por supuesto, no vestía nada en sus pies.

Adora acababa de colocarse la flor que Catra encontró para ella en su cabello cuando llegó a poner una de ella en el cabello de Catra.

“¡NO!” Chilló Catra, riendo y empujando la mano de Adora. “¡ _No_ pondrás esa cosa en mi cabello!”

Catra comenzó a correr entre risas. Adora la siguió en una persecución caliente con la flor en su mano. Catra la guió en la persecución; podía rebasar con facilidad a la otra mujer, pero esa no era su intención. Luego de una corta distancia, Catra dejó que Adora la alcance, quien alegremente la tiró sobre las flores. Rodaron y rieron hasta que se detuvieron, quedando entrelazadas. Adora estaba arriba, con la flor en su mano, que sostenía frente a Catra.

“Te lo juro Adora, si pones eso en mi cabello la arrancaré y… ¡me la comeré!” dijo Catra con una voz aguda.

“Eewww Catra, las flores saben asqueroso. Esa es una amenaza vacía.” Adora hizo una cara graciosa, y se echó a reír.

Catra río. “¡Pruébame!”

Adora colocó gentilmente la flor en el cabello de Catra, desde allí, la acarició con su mano hasta su oreja y la dejó en su mejilla.

Adora fijó su mirada en los ojos de Catra. “Te quiero tanto, Catra.”

Catra entre risillas. “Lo sé, tonta. ¡Sólo bésame!”

Los ojos de Adora se suavizaron y se inclinó para un beso, el campo de flores era un lugar perfecto para…

“Oigan chicas, las estuve buscando por todo-” se oyó una voz, arruinando el pacifico clima.

 _Bow_.

Adora se dejó caer sobre su espalda y ambas soltaron un fuerte quejido.

  
“Bow, en nombre de Luna Brillante, Etheria y todas las estrellas ¿cómo nos encontraste?” se quejó Adora.

Bow se paró frente a ellas, con una pequeña computadora de datos en su mano, con una mirada de mortificación y terror en su rostro.

“¡Iiiiiiiiip!” fue la respuesta de Bow.

“Habla, Punchy,” dijo Catra con frialdad. “Quiero decir, luego de la interrupción de esta mañana, tu destino ya está sellado.”

“¿Mi destino ya está sellado?” Bow tragó saliva. “¿Quieres decir en nuestra próxima sesión de entrenamiento?”

Catra no contestó, sólo levantó su brazo, su mano se abrió y extendió sus garras, aun observándolo con frialdad.

“Catra, dente.” dijo Adora. “Deja de molestar a Bow. Bow, lo siento, estaba enojada. Nos tomaste desprevenidas. Debe ser algo importante para ti para que nos busques así.”

Bow ya no se veía tan seguro de si eso era cierto o no, y esperaba mucho que sus amigas decidieran que lo que tenía valiera la pena para interrumpir su día.

“Glimmer dijo que estarían en la playa, pero la revisé y no las encontré. Sí vi las distintivas huellas de Catra y las seguí por la playa y detrás de Luna Brillante. Caminé hasta que encontré su cesta de picnic en este campo, y luego las avisté a la distancia.

“Oh cielos, misterio resuelto.” dijo Catra secamente. “¿Ahora la razón por la que nos seguiste?”

Bow mostró su computadora. “Entrapta me está volviendo LOCO. Continúa contactándome diciendo que necesita hablar con Adora, por lo que creí-”, Bow se detuvo, viendo que estaba por repetir las palabras de Adora. “¿Creí que era importante?” Su voz se apagó, completamente inseguro de sí mismo.

“Oh excelente, debí saber que Entrapta estaba tras nosotras. Esto se sigue poniendo mejor.” dijo Catra, girando sus ojos.

Adora sonrió a su amigo. “Está bien Bow, muéstranos. Llámala.”

Bow pulsó el comando para llamar a Entrapta y la computadora hizo un ruido cuando ella atendió.

“¿¡Bow!?” Gritó Entrapta a través de la pantalla, los signos usuales de exaltación maníaca que todos conocían. “¿¡YA ENCONTRASTE A ADORA!?” Chilló desde lo más profundo de sus pulmones.

“Si, Entrapta, lo hice.” Bow estaba exasperado. “Me debes una.”

“Si, lo que sea, ¡PONME CON ADORA!”

Adora tomó la computadora y observó la cara de Entrapta. “Aquí estoy Entrapta. ¿Qué sucede?”

“¡Hola Adora!” Entrapta gritó, poniendo su cara tan cerca de la pantalla que lo único que Adora podía ver eran sus ojos violeta. “¿Recuerdas que dije que iba a seguir trabajando en el misterio de los Primeros? Bueno... ¡encontré algo! Bueno, ¡Hordak y yo encontramos algo!”

A diferencia de su actitud usual Catra parecía interesada, sentándose y mirando la pantalla.

“¡Oh hola, Catra! ¡Oooooooh, lindo atuendo!” comentó Entrapta, distrayéndose fácilmente.

Catra sonrió finamente a la cámara de la computadora y saludó despectivamente con su mano mientras Entrapta seguía hablando.

“Le estaba contando a Hordak todo sobre nuestro viaje y todo lo que nos ocurrió- el templo, el cristal negro, tú utilizando el cristal, tú siendo tomada por la ranura de datos, siendo derribada, quedando inconsciente-“

“¡Entrapta!” Tanto Adora como Catra le gritaron a la pantalla. “Por favor, Entrapta, ve al punto.” Adora le pidió de forma cortante.

Entrapta volvió en sí misma. “¡Correcto! Así que Hordak estaba muy interesado en el planeta Crepúsculo. Conseguimos algunos mapas de estrellas de la nave de Horda Primero, intentando localizarlo y encontramos algunas pistas. Lo que encontramos es la razón por la que te contacté.”

Entrapta acercó la pantalla a la pantalla de la ranura de datos, mostrando el mapa estelar. Por ser una imagen de computadora, el viejo mapa estelar era arcaico y estaba lleno de runas de los Primeros usadas como etiquetas.

“Encontramos el planeta Crepúsculo aquí.” Entrapta señaló para indicar dónde estaba el planeta Crepúsculo.

“Entrapta, lo siento, pero eso no es posible.” Adora dijo amablemente. “El planeta que estás mostrando es la luna de otro planeta, si es que leo estas líneas orbitales correctamente.”

Adora se concentró, observando la etiqueta para el cuerpo celestial que Entrapta señalaba como el planeta Crepúsculo, “Según la etiqueta de esta luna, su nombre es Luna Oscura, no Crepúsculo.”

“Adora,” comenzó Entrapta, hablando como un padre a un niño pequeño. “Mis cálculos son correctos, **además** Hordak los verificó. Estoy cien por ciento segura que esto-“, apuntó sus dedos a la pantalla de la terminal de datos, “—es el planeta Crepúsculo, o Luna Oscura. Lo que necesito de ti es que leas la etiqueta del planeta en el que Crepúsculo solía orbitar.”

“Bien, bien, Entrapta, te creo.” dijo Adora. “Dame un segundo.”

Adora se concentró, rápidamente dándose cuenta que había visto ese símbolo antes.

“Oh, conozco este, es la runa de Etheria.” Proclamó Adora.

“¡Etheria es un planeta!” Exclamó Bow, quien hasta ahora intentó tener un perfil bajo.

Entrapta giró su cabeza, tratando de ver a Bow por la pantalla.

“¡Exacto! Era el planeta que Crepúsculo orbitó una vez hace mucho tiempo. ¡Tal vez fue el primer planeta de los Primeros o EL planeta de los Primeros, su hogar!” gritó Entrapta con excitación.

Adora, Catra y Bow se miraron con inquisición.

“Entonces… ¿adónde se fue?” preguntó Bow, colocándose al lado de Adora. “¿Fue destruido?”

“Nop,” dijo Entrapta con naturalidad. “No hay evidencia de escombros de una explosión planetaria de esa magnitud. Mi teoría- y es una muy creíble- es que fue llevado a otro lugar, ¡tal vez a otra dimensión!”

“Como Etheria…” susurró Adora.

“¡Exacto!” gritó Entrapta a la pantalla. “Bueno, de cualquier forma, gracias Adora. ¡Eso es todo lo que necesito por ahora!. ¡Te contactaré de nuevo si necesito algo más!”

“Entrapta, espera-“, gritó Adora a la pantalla, pero era muy tarde.

“Colgó.” Dijo Bow excusándose.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por un momento, la brillante luz del día cambió por una tétrica y extraña briza que todos sintieron dentro de sus cuerpos.

“¿Qué creen que significa esto?” preguntó Bow.

Catra colocó gentilmente su mano en el hombro de Bow, sonriéndole amenazadoramente. “Lo que significa, Punchy, es que tu misión terminó. Ya entregaste tu mensaje y AHORA-” lo empujó gentilmente. “Es hora de que te VAYAS.” Enfatizó.

Adora le sonrió a Bow. “Gracias Bow, siento que hayas estado en esa posición pero ¿puedes hacerme favor?”

“Claro, lo que sea.” Respondió Bow

“Por favor, ¿puedes apagar esa computadora, al menos por el resto del día?” le pidió Adora.

Bow río, apagando la computadora y se giró para retirarse. “Las veré luego, de nuevo disculpen la interrupción. ¡Que tengan un gran día!”

Adora sonrió y saludó con su mano mientras Catra encorvó su labio exponiendo un pequeño colmillo.

Adora volvió hacia Catra, empujándola a las flores con una sonrisa. ¿Dónde nos quedamos?” dijo, con sus ojos suavizándose.

* * *

Era noche en Luna Brillante. El Marginado se mantuvo al fondo de un acantilado, los puntos de apoyo para sus pies eran obvios para su ojo entrenado. En la cima del risco había una torre, una de la que sentía que la energía de She-Ra de la espora emanaba.

“ _¡Es el momento!_ ” exclamó el Otro excitado. “ _¿Estás listo? ¿Estás preparado?_ ”

_El Marginado pensó en ello. Trepar el acantilado y la pared no era el problema, ya que él era un trepador audaz. Era lo que encontraría en su destino para lo que necesitaba estar preparado. Con suerte, la portadora del She-Ra estaría dormida y el asesinato sería simple. De lo contrario, sabía que tendría que luchar._

En su mente, hizo inventario de sus armas. _Tengo mi espada corta de asesinatos como mi arma principal, cuchillos de duelo que pueden ser arrojados, discos de sangre, garras de puño, púas de estrangulamiento, polvo de navaja, espinas de corazón, y dardos somníferos además de una cerbatana._ Pensó para sí.  
“¡ _Siiiii, con todo tu entrenamiento sumado a mis poderes, ella no será rival para nosotros!_ ” el Otro siseó de alegría.

“Si… ” Dijo el Marginado con tristeza. “Continuemos.”

El Marginado nombró las frases para “Visión Oscura” y “Habla Conocida de Extraños” y comenzó a escalar el risco.

* * *

Adora y Catra se acostaron en su cama en Luna Brillante, Adora estaba sobre su espala con Catra acurrucada a su lado, durmiendo suavemente con un pequeño ronroneo. Adora aún estaba despierta, observando por la ventana una de las lunas de Etheria, distraídamente acariciando el cabello de Catra.

Fue un día fantástico y lo pasaron juntas. Luego de la interrupción de Bow y Entrapta, se dirigieron a la Gruta Encantada, ahora propiedad de Doppler Morfer, y encontraron un show temprano. Vieron una tonta pero disfrutable comedia, y Catra y Adora se rieron hasta que lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

La cena fue servida para los que disfrutaban del show, distintos y variados tipos de comida cosechadas del mar; pescado, mariscos, almejas con algas marinas como ensalada. Doppler Morfer había encantado al máximo Chef del Reino de Mermista de Salineas para trabajar para él en la Gruta Encantada, el chisme siendo que ahora eran amanes. Mermista no estaba contenta con esto y se negó volver a pisar la Gruta Encantada de nuevo. No hacía falta decir que la comida era deliciosa y el ambiente que Doppler Morfer había creado era fabuloso. El mismo Doppler Morfer apareció en su mesa para elogiar su apariencia, chismear, contar chistes y generalmente para ser un sinvergüenza.

Al final de su largo día, las dos se acostaron juntas, completamente en paz con su cercanía.

Catra se movió mientras dormía, murmurando algo y Adora sintió una sacudida en sus piernas y pies.

Adora sonrió por esto. _¿Estará soñando con correr?_ Pensó mientras se le escapaba una carcajada.

Adora pensó en qué afortunada era de tener a Catra, aquí, ahora, de esta forma. ¿Cuántas veces el destino las había juntado, para luego separarlas de forma forzada? Separadas por las circunstancias, por las manipulaciones de Shadow Weaver, por estar en lados opuestos de la guerra, y por las heridas y daños de Catra. ¿Cuántas veces Adora estuvo por perderla? Esa vez en la nave de Horda Primero, viendo a Catra lastimarla mientras intentaba hacerse daño a sí misma, bajo el control de Primero. Catra cayendo del borde en lo que parecía ser su muerte, solo para ser salvada a último momento por los poderes de She-Ra. Analizando la ira y confusión de Catra resultando en la salvación de su vida, salvada por aquellos que supuestamente eran sus enemigos. Catra no sabía qué hacer con las emociones que se acumulaban en su interior; culpa mezclada con sentimientos de agradecimiento y esperanza. Fue extremadamente duro para Adora marcar un límite, diciéndole a Catra que era libre de irse y no volver a verla jamás, para que Catra vea la luz y la alcance. Hubo otras instancias en las que su amor pudo perderse para siempre, y Adora las recordaba todas.

Adora estaba llena de un amor y ternura abrumadoras por Catra. Suavemente colocó sus brazos alrededor de ella, poniéndola encima de ella. Catra se movió y se quejó como cuando eran pequeñas, pero relajó su cuerpo, permitiéndole a Adora moverla. Adora luego levantó las sábanas hasta arriba de la cabeza de Catra, envolviéndola con sus brazos de forma apretada, como si sus brazos y las sábanas pudieran proteger a Catra de todos los males del universo.

“Te amo _tanto_ , Catra. Eres tan preciada para mí.” Susurró tiernamente Adora. “Eres especial para mi _corazón_.”

Catra volvió a moverse y murmuró, “¿mmm, eh? ¿Mmm, arte? No, no fui yo, Adora… mmmmm”

Adora sonrió, con lágrimas en los ojos, y apoyó su so rostro sobre el cabello de Catra. Catra comenzó a ronronear más fuerte y Adora se concentró en el profundo ritmo que irradiaba en su pecho. El hermoso sonido la llevaba despacio a un sueño profundo.

* * *

El Marginado se sentó fuera de la ventana abierta espiando adentro. Su objetivo estaba adentro y parecía estar dormida. Con su Vista-Oscura podía ver su forma durmiente en la cama y estaba sorprendido por lo que observaba. Podía ver su cabeza, y debajo de eso, la figura de su forma bajo las sábanas. Era enorme, con su pecho abultado extendiéndose lejos de su cabeza.

 _Es grande_ , pensó para sí. _Supongo que tiene sentido ya que es una guerrera poderosa._  
“ _Es grande pero también está dormida, ¿qué esperas? ¡ **HAZLO!**_ **”** la sed de sangre del Otro aumentaba, y estaba impaciente. Sentía la intensa necesidad del otro por matar. Lo asqueaba.

Sacó la cerbatana, colocó un dardo somnífero en un el extremo e inspeccionó la forma de su objetivo. Allí- su pie estaba expuesto en el fondo. Un lugar perfecto para el dardo, ya que dispararlo ciegamente a las sábanas era una apuesta.

Colocando la cerbatana en sus labios apuntó y sopló firmemente, el dardo voló directo al pie de su objetivo.

Vio al pié sacudirse, luego, extrañamente, el pecho también pareció sacudirse, luego se tensionó y luego quedó quieto.

 _Extraño…_ pensó.

_El Marginado desenvainó su pequeña espada, la negrura de su espada no reflejaba absolutamente nada, y se movió en silencio a la habitación._

* * *

Catra despertó, en total estado de alerta. Sintió que algo no estaba bien con Adora, pero antes de poder decir su nombre, sintió el peligro en el que se encontraba.

Catra se quedó completamente quieta y escuchó, levantando sus orejas, oyó a un intruso entrar silenciosamente a su cuarto. El sonido de una afilada arma siendo desenvainada era inconfundible, y Catra se preparó para luchar.

 _Alguien acaba de cometer un gran error,_ pensó, con furia hirviendo lentamente a la superficie.

* * *

El Marginado se acercó lentamente a la cama y levantó su arma sobre su cabeza, apuntando al cuello de su objetivo.

 _Rápido y sin dolor,_ pensó.

_Antes de poder bajar la espada, las sábanas explotaron en una masa de siseos y golpes de garras, empujándolo. Cayó sobre su trasero, se levantó y dio un paso atrás. En la cama se encontraba una criatura en cuatro patas, gruñendo y moviendo la cola con irritación._

“ _¡Tonto! ¡Es una trampa! ¡La She-Ra tenía una mascota atroz esperándote!_ ” El Otro gritó en su cabeza.  
La “mascota” se levantó despacio en dos piernas y el Marginal vio que tenía forma humanoide, obviamente femenina por su silueta. También pudo ver que estaba en ropa interior, aunque a través de Vista-Oscura, no podía discernir detalles. _No es una mascota, debe ser una amante,_ pensó.  
“¡ _Rápido, tonto, mátala antes de que alerte a los otros!_ ” El Otro apoplético en su pánico.

_“Otórgame Vista-Sin Ver,” dijo el Marginado, y se volvió invisible._

* * *

Catra se paró y vio que el intruso se alejaba de ella. Vio que estaba vestido todo se negó, con una perversa espada curva negra en su mano. Emitió un bajo gruñido amenazante. _Lo haría pagar._

De repente el intruso habló, era como si estuviese siseando hacía ella también.

 _¡Eso es mío!_ Pensó Catra.

_Catra observó cómo se hacía invisible, siseando molesta._

_Oh no lo harás_ , pensó con suficiencia.  
Respirando profundamente, inhaló las esencias del aire. _Allí estaba,_ el extraño aroma del intruso-alienígena, extraño pero no desagradable.

_Las orejas de Catra temblaron y se tensaron, buscando sonidos. Escuchó algo, el leve sonido del atuendo del intruso, su armadura moviéndose, el crujido de sus botas de cuero._

Cata cerró sus ojos y se enfocó en todos estos sentidos, combinándolos y dejando que se complementen entre ellos. Abrió sus ojos. Concentrándose ahora podía verlo, una figura humanoide de contorno borroso.

Sonrió. _Te tengo,_ pensó.

* * *

El Marginado caminó despacio alrededor de la mujer, intentando ser lo más silencioso posible para colocarse detrás y otorgar el golpe final.

Vio que su cabeza seguía sus movimientos. ¿ _Cómo me ve? ¡Es imposible!_ Pensó.

“Puedo verte, idiota.” dijo la mujer.

Arremetió contra ella, apuñalando hacia su estómago con su espada. La espada fue hábilmente golpeada de sus manos mientras fue pateado hacia atrás. Ella devolvió el golpe, con garras viciosas de furia. Apenas pudo bloquear sus garras cortantes con sus guantes de armadura. Volaban chispas.

La mujer saltó sobre el Marginado haciendo una voltereta, dándole una patada detrás de su cabeza. Luego cortó su espalda mientras tropezaba hacia adelante.

“¡¡AAAAAAGHHH!!” gritó, incrédulo a su velocidad y agilidad, el dolor de sus cortes quemando con agonía.

Ella rió. “¿Te gusta? Más está por venir.”

Él metió su mano debajo de su placa de pecho y dio un rápido giro, arrojando tres discos sangrientos a ella. Ella gruñó de nuevo, golpeando los discos en el aire.

 _¿Qué puedo usar contra este enemigo?_ Pensó. _¿Las espinas de corazón? No. ¿Las púas para estrangular? No. ¿Las garras de puño? “¡Las garras de puño no, tonto! ¡Ella tiene sus propias garras y es mucho mejor usándolas que tú!_ ” el Otro gritó. “ _¡Este enemigo es demasiado para ti! Es hora. ¡LIBÉRAME!_ ”  
 _De ninguna manera,_ pensó. Sin embargo, estaba de acuerdo con que estaba siendo superado y necesitaba escapar. Buscó algo para arrojarle. Mirando abajo, vio un vaso de agua que descansaba en una mesa junto a la cama.

_El Marginal agarró el vaso y lo arrojó a su enemigo. Ella intentó tomarlo con sus garras, y emitió un agudo chillido cuando el agua salpicó todo su rostro. Puso ambas manos en su cara, para intentar quitársela._

_Finalmente, una debilidad,_ pensó mientras pasaba junto a ella hacia la ventana. Se colocó en el bordé y miró hacia abajo, dándose cuenta que no sobreviviría el salto.  
 _Oh bien. De nuevo a las piscinas de cadáveres y a la ira del Shen’Aan-war,_ _pensó._

Antes de poder saltar hacia su muerte, una manó lo tomó del tobillo y lo tiró de nuevo adentro, golpeando su cabeza con el marco de la ventana.

“Oh no lo harás,” gruñó ella.

Ésta no era la primera vez que el Marginado era tirado de nuevo adentro por una ventana por una persona semidesnuda, aunque sospechaba que esta mujer no habría un tierno toque esperando por él.

Tenía razón. Ella lo golpeó contra su espalda, envolviendo su cuello con una garra. Lo levantó y lo golpeó con fuerza contra la pared.

Se inclinó hacia su rostro, formando un puño cerrado con su otra mano.

“No te metas con mi chicaarrrrr”, dijo, terminando la última parte con un gruñido grave.

Golpeó el rostro del Marginado con su puño, y él ya no supo más nada.


	5. Capítulo 4: Malos Sueños y Buenos Recuerdos

**Capítulo 4:** **Malos Sueños y Buenos Recuerdos**

Adora está corriendo por un bosque de luces y susurros. Es de noche y se encuentra en el Bosques Susurrantes. Está momentáneamente confundida de porqué está escapando y en un momento lo siente; una presencia maliciosa y astuta la persigue, buscándola. Ella no puede verlo, pero de alguna forma sabe que está encima de ella, usando los árboles para alcanzarla.

Mientras Adora corre, levanta su mano para convocar su espada y luego a She-Ra.

“¡Por el honor de Grayskull!” grita.

Nada ocurre.

 _Tranquila, no estás indefensa sin la She-Ra, Adora,_ piensa para sí. _Reconozco donde estoy, estoy cerca del borde del bosque, una vez que salga quienquiera que me esté siguiendo no podrá continuar usando los árboles. Estaremos mano a mano. El camino a Luna Brillante estará en el otro lado._

_Mientras corre, siente la luz por encima de ella, iluminándola; es la luna._

_Espera, esa no es una luna,_ piensa repentinamente.

Ahora ve lo que realmente es- un malicioso y odioso orbe irradiando una fría, opresiva luz entre las ramas. Parece estar observándola, alimentando su miedo y pánico.

De la nada, todas las luces y vida de los árboles parecen filtrarse en el suelo, dejando tras de sí, sólo muertas cáscaras oscuras. El Bosque Susurrante que conocía y amaba se había vuelto, oscuro, letal y siniestro. Podía escuchar criaturas extrañas silbar, llorar y aullar en la distancia Hay ojos hambrientos brillando entre los árboles.

Entonces lo escucha, una voz llamándola entre la oscuridad. Es la voz de un hombre, profunda, vieja y fría.

“She-Ra,” la llama, y de nuevo con una pequeña risa. “¡Sheeeeeee-Ra!”

“Me traicionaste… ” Dice con furia. “¡Únete a míiiiiii, Sheeeeee-Ra!”

Ruidosas risas irradian entre los árboles, burlonas y crueles.

Adora continúa corriendo, la risa dándole una ráfaga extra de velocidad. Lo ve, el claro delante.

 _¡Ya casi llegó!_ Piensa.

_Adora entra al claro pero inmediatamente se detiene; lo que ve la hace llorar repentinamente._

Luna Brillante. Luna Brillante; en ruinas.

El anteriormente radiante castillo blanco está humeando y destrozado, las torres derrumbas y en ruinas. No hay luces, fuego o signos de vida, sólo oscuridad. Lo más trágico d todo, el pedestal que la Piedra Lunar ocupa se muestra a la mitad, la parte superior está hecha pedazos en el suelo. A su lado, la Piedra Lunar se encuentra esparcida en fragmentos.

“¡NO!” llora ella.

Entre ella y Luna Brillante, hay evidencia de una gran batalla. Cuerpos esparcidos, nada con vida. Lágrimas caen por el rostro de Adora cuando comienza a correr entre los cadáveres. Adora avanza desesperada, con temor de encontrar a algún amigo o ser querido. Su camino la lleva a una larga pila de cuerpos sin vida. Lo que ve la pone de rodillas.

En el fondo de la pila de cuerpos están Glimmer, Bow, Entrapta. La Princesa, todos sus amigos; muertos.

Sus ojos se enfocan inmediatamente en un cuerpo sin vida y grita, arrastrándose para alcanzarlo.

“¡CATRAAAAA! ¡NOOOOO!” grita, mientas llega a su cuerpo, levantándolo y abrazándolo, acariciando el rostro de su amada. Sus lágrimas llueven sobre la cara de Catra, cuyos ojos están abiertos e inexpresivos.

Uno de sus peores miedos se había vuelto realidad- por fin se habían quedado sin oportunidades. El cruel destino los alcanzó y su querida alma gemela se había ido para siempre. La apertura del abismo en su corazón y ama es tan profundo y oscuro, que de repente siente algo que jamás sintió antes; comienza a perder su cabeza.

Escucha risas crueles sobre ella, mientras mira hacia arriba.

En la parte superior de la pila hay un trono, con una gran figura posada en él. La figura está encapuchada, su rostro en las sombras, un largo y gris cabello fluyendo en ambos lados de su capucha. Encima de la cabeza de la figura y sobre su capucha, se encuentra una horrible, malévola corona, de hojas y bordes afilados. La figura viste una oscura armadura gris que abarca los hombros, extendiéndose a cada brazo en placas segmentadas, finalizando en filosos guates de garras que descansaban en los brazos del trono. Debajo de la armadura de hombros la figura viste una túnica sin mangas, escondiendo el resto de su forma.

Enmarcando perfectamente detrás de la figura en el trono, hay un temeroso orbe, iluminando con su odiosa luz como triunfante.

La figura se levantó de su trono, y ve la empuñadura de una espada detrás de su hombro; es enorme, ve la punta de la espada en el lado opuesto. La figura despacio, a propósito, desciende de la pila hacia Adora, como si se tratase de escaleras.

“No tenía que terminar así, She-Ra.” Dice la figura, la misma voz de hombre que escuchó antes, entonces, casi amablemente, “No TIENE que terminar así.”

Al acercarse, le extiende su mano vestida de armadura, abierta.

“Puedes unirte a mí, sabes, y toda esta absurda matanza no sucederá.” le dice.

Adora aparta la vista de la figura al cuerpo en sus brazos, Catra. Catra; tan brillante y llena de vida, suya. Catra; que es tan feroz, salvaje, indomesticable, que nunca dejaría que nadie la moleste. El rostro de Adora oscurece, decidiendo su elección.

“No” dice categóricamente.

La figura gruñe, su mano se gira para agarrarla, con sus dedos con garras abiertos.

La figura levanta su capucha y lo que ve la hace gritar.

Debajo de la capucha hay una calavera blanca y descarnada, con cuencas negras, mirándola con odio…

* * *

“¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!!!!!” gritó Adora, sentándose en su cama, empapada en sudor.

Dos manos se posaron en sus hombros, una cara familiar con ojos heterocromáticos mirándola.

“¡Adora! ¡Está bien! ¡Estabas soñando!”

“¡Catra!” Adora lloró, con alivio en su voz. Estaba tan llena de alegría, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Catra, enterrando su cara en su cuello y comenzó a llorar de forma descontrolada.

Los ojos de Catra se abrieron en shock y despacio comenzó a abrazar a Adora, firmemente.

“Shhhh, Adora, está bien, estoy aquí.” Dijo, y lo repitió con una pequeña risa, “Estoy aquí, está bien. Shhhhh,” Comenzó a mecer a Adora en sus brazos.

“¡Oh, Catra, fue horrible! ¡El sueño más horrible!” Adora aún lloraba, con un crudo dolor en su voz.

“Está bien, ya terminó.” Dijo Catra, aun meciendo a Adora. “¿Fue el sueño del agua de nuevo?” Preguntó con curiosidad.

“No, peor, mucho peor.” Respondió Adora, y contó su oscuro sueño con detalle a Catra.

Cuando Adora terminó, las dos se sentaron en silencio por un momento, mientras Catra continuaba meciéndola. Luego Catra se detuvo, tomó a Adora de sus hombros y la levantó para poder verla a los ojos.

“¡Está bien, estoy aquí, estoy viva! Nada me pasó, y puedo asegurarte, todos los demás están bien.” Catra dijo, suplicante.

“Lo sé, Catra, lo sé.” Adora estaba ganando lentamente su recompostura. Ahora pudo ver a la otra mujer completamente, observando que estaba vestida en su atuendo tradicional- leotardo rojo sin mangas, collar oscuro, leggins burdeos y negros.

“¿Qué ocurre, Catra? ¿Por qué estás vestida?” dijo, miró alrededor, observando que la luz que venía de afuera. “¿Ya es la tarde?”

“Adora, no creerás lo que pasó anoche.” Dijo Catra.

Catra contó detalladamente como despertó, sintiendo que algo andaba mal con Adora, y el peligro en el que se encontraban. Luego, le contó a Adora sobre el intruso y la pelea que resultó en el intruso intentando escapar y en Catra capturándolo.

“¡Los guardias irrumpieron por la puerta y me vieron en ropa interior!” Catra dijo con un toque de alegría. “Tuve que explicarles que esto no era un juego que realmente estábamos siendo atacadas.”

A Adora le resultó gracioso el cuento de Catra, las imágenes que venían a su mente eran hilarantes.

“Arrastraron al asesino fuera… Creo que a los nuevos cuarteles que construyeron para el Juicio.” Continuó Catra. “Micah, Castaspella, Bow y Glimmer estaban todos aquí, los guardias los despertaron durante la noche. Castaspella encontró un dardo o aguja en tu pie, debe haber tenido algún somnífero en él.” Explicó Catra.

Adora observó sus dos pies y no vio nada.

“¿Me preguntó por qué me querían dormida?” deseaba saber Adora.

“Bueno, conmigo encima de ti y debajo de las sábanas, no creo que supiera que yo estaba aquí. ¡Vaya que se sorprendieron!” sonrió. “Luego de que encontraran el dardo, Micah y Castaspella hicieron su ‘cosa mágica’ en ti y dijeron que solo estabas durmiendo, y que el efecto se iría eventualmente. Estuve aquí sentada pacientemente esperando desde entonces.” Catra sonrió amorosamente a Adora.

Los ojos de Adora se suavizaron. “Gracias,” le dijo de corazón. “¿Entonces, qué sigue? ¿Qué planean hacer con el prisionero?” preguntó Adora. “Bueno, lo interrogarán pronto. Era un hombre joven, de nuestra edad, creo. Tenía un aspecto raro también. De cualquier forma, estoy feliz de que hayas despertado porque quería estar allí.” Dijo Catra.

“¡Espera, yo también voy!” exclamó Adora.

“¡No, no, no, no! Acabas de despertar, y luego de lo que te ocurrió anoche, además del sueño, no hay FORMA que enfrentes a alguien que intentó matarte, no por ahora al menos.” Dijo Catra con firmeza.

“Catra, eres mi novia, no mi niñera.” Respondió Adora, levantándose.

Catra la empujó de nuevo a la cama. “No, no me obligues a patear tu trasero- sabes que yo también puedo.” Le dijo que con una simpática sonrisa.

Adora no cedió, por lo que Catra intentó otra táctica. “Por favor, Adora, ¿por mí? Estuve toda la noche despierta preocupada por ti. Sólo quédate aquí y relájate, ¿por favor? ¿Lo prometes?” Catra suplicó.

El extraño tono de súplica de Catra hizo el truco.

“Bien, está bien.” Dijo Adora, cruzando sus brazos como una niña petulante.

* * *

El Marginado despertó de repente, con un agudo dolor en su cabeza.

“Aghhhhh…” Gimió.

“¿Esa sí que fue una noche INTERESANTE, eh, mi Príncipe?” dijo el Otro, con evidente diversión en su voz.

“¿Qué… qué pasó?” preguntó, sentándose y agarrándose la cabeza. Pudo notar, por la limitada visión de su ojo derecho, que estaba hinchado. También notó que su camisa, su capucha, sus botas y todas tus armas ya no estaban; sólo tenía sus anchos pantalones negros.

“ _Bieeeen… veamos, perdiste el elemento sorpresa y caíste en una trampa, fuiste atacado por una especie de mascota-amante, y con todo tu entrenamiento, armas y habilidades AÚN lograste que te pateen el trasero y seas capturado. ¡Oh, y esta criatura NO tenía armas! ¿Mencioné que tú sí? ¿Cómo, un montón de armas?”_ respondió el Otro pedante.

“Ella tenía armas, garras.” Replicó él.

“ _Oh sí, te dio un feo rasguño también. ¿Cómo está tu espalda?”_ preguntó el otro, sin importarle realmente.

_La espalda del Marginado le picaba un poco, y tocándose detrás, sintió lo que parecían ser vendajes allí._

“Bien, de hecho, sólo mi ojo está herido, y mi cabeza, ohhhhh… mi cabeza.” Gimió.

“ _Bueno, lo mereces. Lo mínimo que podrías haber hecho fue saltar por esa ventana y lograr que regresemos a las piscinas de cadáveres, pero nooooo, tenías que hacer que nos capturen._ ” El Otro dijo con burla. Las provocaciones habían regresado.

El Marginado ignoró al Otro y observó sus alrededores. Parecía estar en el centro de una especie de habitación o dormitorio, ya que había muchas camas ahí, colocadas contra una pared. Era una lujosa habitación llena de almohadas y claros colores pastel, y una brillante pero placentera luz.

Observó sus alrededores inmediatos y vio que estaba encerrado en lo que parecía ser un campo circular de luz. Al colocar su mano contra él, ésta era fuertemente repelida.

“Magia…” declaró tontamente.

“ _Si, sí, mi Príncipe, buen ojo.”_ Se burló el Otro. “ _¡Espera! ¡Silencio! Siento a alguien acercarse._ ”

El Otro tenía razón, la puerta se abrió y varias figuras entraron. Una baja, joven mujer entró primer; su atuendo era un vestido púrpura y azul, una capa azul con destellos, y un cabello rosado y púrpura con más destellos. Entró como alguien de la realeza y parecía ser algún tipo de líder.

Detrás de ella entró un hombre joven; parecía tener la misma edad que la mujer, de tez oscura y muy apuesto, con una placa en su pecho con forma de corazón y algo en su espalda- algún tipo de arma. Su largo cabello estaba atado en una colita de caballo detrás de su cabeza. Tenía lo que parecía ser un comienzo desalineado de una barba candado.

Tras ellos entraron un hombre y mujer mayores con cabello oscuro, ambos vistiendo túnicas. Tomaron su lugar detrás de la joven mujer y junto al joven hombre. Parecía que podían ser familiares- ¿hermanos tal vez?

Una mujer de tez oscura con armadura, de expresión severa, ingresó. Tenía orejas puntiagudas, y su mano descansaba en la espada de su cintura. Se paró detrás, en la puerta. Luego otra figura entró, y por la silueta que recordaba, él la reconoció.

“¡La mascota-amante!” exclamó el Otro.

El Marginado la observó; sin su Vista-Oscura, vio que era muy llamativa. Vestía un ceñido atuendo, color bordó y negro, sin mangas; podía ver su pelaje bronceado con líneas en sus brazos. Era joven también, con un aspecto extraordinariamente bonito y feroz. Tenía un salvaje cabello negro que comenzaba con un flequillo corto y terminaba bajando detrás de su cabeza, con dos “mechones” marrones detrás de sus largas, oscuras y puntiagudas orejas. Una oscura cola se movía hacia atrás y hacia adelante detrás de ella mientras caminaba.

Ella se colocó al frente, delante del joven de tez oscura y junto a la joven mujer con el cabello rosa y púrpura, cruzando sus brazos. Amarillos y azules ojos heterocromáticos lo observaban con sed de sangre.

 _Oh si, esa es ella definitivamente,_ el Otro pensó oscuramente.

_La joven mujer con el cabello rosa y púrpura habló a la joven de la cola a su lado. Él no entendía lo que se estaban diciendo, la magia que utilizó la noche anterior estaba rota por el golpe en su cabeza. La otra sacudió su cabeza y respondió. Luego, la mujer del cabello rosa y púrpura comenzó a hablarle a él._

“Concédeme Habla Conocida de Extraños.” Dijo el Marginado, y luego, en idioma Etheriano, “Saludos, ¿podría repetir la última parte?”

* * * 

Glimmer observó a la figura encarcelada frente a ella. Decir que su apariencia era extraña era una subestimación.

Se sentó de piernas cruzadas, con su torso recto, manos en sus rodillas. Sólo vestía pantalones, la camisa, la armadura y sus botas fueron removidas ya que ella se le dijo que escondía muchas armas- horribles letales armas, algunas cuyos usos eran desconocidos. Él era delgado, con tensos músculos que se veían debajo de su piel, y pudo notar, a pesar de que esté sentado, que debía tener la misma altura que Adora.

Era un hombre joven, de su misma edad, con cabello negro enmarañado hasta sus hombros envolviendo una cara ovalada. Era apuesto, notó, con finas facciones y un aspecto prejuicioso. Él las estudió con sus ojos oscuros; ojos curiosos, con un toque de tristeza en ellos.

Sin embargo esto no era lo que lo hacía verse extraño, fue cuando ella le echó un vistazo a su torso desnudo que soltó un jadeo.

Tatuajes cubrían todo su cuerpo expuesto, en forma de runas, comenzando desde la base de su cuello y viajando por todo el cuerpo, incluyendo sus pies. Glimmer las reconoció como runas de los Primeros, pero eran extrañas, retorcidas, como las del templo de Crepúsculo; brillaban con una débil luz fantasmal.

Las runas se encontraban en todos lados debajo de su barbilla excepto en una parte de forma avalada en su pecho donde debía estar su corazón. Allí, en el centro de su pecho se encontraba lo que le dio escalofríos a Glimmer.

Había una larga, vertical cicatriz, como una incisión. Parecía estar echa de forma cruel y sin importar el dolor que debe haber infligido. Era roja y estaba hinchada, como si aún estuviera sanando.

“Cielos, Catra, ¿fuiste tú?”” preguntó, volteando hacia la otra mujer.

Catra sacudió su cabeza. “Nop, mis garras hacen cortes más bonitos que ese. Sin embargo, le di una buena en la espalda.” Lanzó una risita por lo bajo.

Glimmer volvió al prisionero, y en voz más firme y real, comenzó a interrogarlo.

“¿Por qué viniste a mi reino y atacaste a dos de mis súbditos? ¿Dos de mis amigos?”

El prisionero la miró con confusión, y luego dijo una frase en un extraño, susurrante idioma, usando muchas Ss. Entonces habló de nuevo, claramente con un pequeño acento.

“Saludos, ¿podrías repetir esa última parte?” preguntó.

¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué viniste a matar a mis amigos?” Preguntó Glimmer, bajando su tono.

El prisionero se encogió de hombros. “Fui enviado aquí para matar a la portadora del She-Ra,” respondió con simpleza.

“¿Entonces eres un asesino?” expresó Micah enojado.

“Sí, soy un asesino. Aunque, al parecer, no uno muy bueno,” respondió el prisionero con pena.

“Yo diría,” bromeó Catra. “¡Te vencí semi-desnuda y sin armas, eres el peor asesino!”

El prisionero miró a Catra y le dio una cálida sonrisa. “Si, me venciste. Fuiste grandiosa, tú… me detuviste… ” Dijo la última parte con algo de alivio en su voz.

Todos se miraron entre sí confundidos.

“Aunque, no diría que estabas desarmada.” Continuó el prisionero. Levantó su mano con sus dedos curvados, como una garra, e hizo un movimiento hacia abajo.

“Si, no hagas excusas,” replicó Catra. “No necesito mis garras, amigo. Dame otra oportunidad y te patearé el trasero, sin garras, con una mano atada-”

“¡CATRA!” Glimmer gritó a la otra mujer. “Suficiente.”

Glimmer volvió al prisionero, “No le hagas caso, le falta un tornillo.” Glimmer puso una cara loca haciendo círculos con un dedo en su oreja, no viendo a Catra con frunciendo el ceño detrás.

“Regresemos en donde nos quedamos… fuiste enviado para asesinar a la portadora del She-Ra. ¿Por qué?” preguntó Glimmer.

“Porque el Shen’Aan-war dijo que así debía ser, así que me envió.” Respondió el prisionero.

“¿El shen-a-guenna-quién?” preguntó Bow, confundido.

“El Shen’Aan-war, mi Señor,” dijo simplemente el prisionero.

“Bien, entendimos eso, sin embargo ¿por qué?” preguntó Glimmer.

“Las verdaderas razones del Shen’Aan-war sólo él las sabe, yo soy sólo el instrumento. Dijo que la quería fuera del camino de sus planes.” El prisionero se encogió de hombros.

“¿Y esos son?” Intervino Castaspella.

“Tomar el control de tu reino, tu universo, como están ahora.” Respondió el prisionero.

“wow, el Shen’Aan-war suena a que tiene metas sencillas.” Replicó Bow. “Pareces muy abierto con tus respuestas, ¿por qué nos cuentas todo esto?”

El prisionero se encogió de hombros de nuevo. “¿Porque preguntaste? Además, porque no hay razón para esconder la verdad ya que no pueden hacer nada al respecto.”

“¡Si, ya veremos amigo!” Gritó Catra, con las orejas bajas enfadada. “Vencimos a su asesino y venceremos cualquier otra cosa que nos envíe. Yo digo que envolvamos a este chico en una cinta y lo enviemos a-”

“¡CATRA!” Gritó Glimmer, tomando su frente en frustración. Entonces caminó hacia la barrera mágica y se agacho en frente del prisionero.

“Comencemos de nuevo. Fui muy ruda y no me presenté.” Dijo Glimmer mientras colocó su mano en su pecho. “Soy Glimmer. El muchacho detrás de mí es Bow. La chica enojada que conociste anoche es Catra. Los dos en túnicas son mi padre y mi tía, Micah y Castaspella. La dura señora de atrás es la Generala Juliet, es la líder de mi guardia. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?” Preguntó amablemente.

El prisionero bajó su mirada. “Mi gente me llama ‘El Marginado’. También me llaman de otras formas; ‘Traicionero’ y ‘Príncipe caído’ son mis otros títulos.”

“Mmmmm, no me gustan esos nombres, no parecen muy agradables. ¿No tienes un nombre real, no solo un título?” Dijo Glimmer con una sonrisa.

El prisionero levantó su mirada pasando a Glimmer, una mirada de lejanía en su rostro. “¿Mi… nombre? Mi nombre era… es… Shen’Thran-zanmar’eth…”

“Wow, ese es _todo_ un nombre.” Dijo Glimmer con una risa. Luego intentó pronunciarlo. “‘Shen-than-zansmar-eth’… wow, no estoy segura que pueda mencionarlo todo el tiempo, ¿qué te parece si simplemente te llamo ‘Shen’?”

El prisionero frunció el ceño. “¿Quieres llamarme ‘Shen’ en lugar de mi nombre completo, como un apodo?”

“Sí, claro, ¿por qué no?” dijo Glimmer con alegría, y luego con fingida severidad. “Es mejor que ‘El Marginado’ o el ‘Traicionero’ ”. Declaró

“Bueno, si su propósito es ser un apodo o acortar mi nombre entonces no es correcto. Todos en mi planeta comparten el primer nombre ‘Shen’.” Dijo el prisionero, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“¿Es como un título o algo? ¿Cómo Sr. y Sra.?” Preguntó Bow.

“No, nada de eso. Shen simplemente significa ‘Oscuro’ o ‘De la Oscuridad’.” Respondió el prisionero.

“Vaya, ¿gente muy alegre eh?” dijo Castaspella sarcásticamente.

El prisionero volteó a ella. “Vengo de un lugar oscuro donde hay muy poca luz. Cuando pasas tu vida en un lugar así, la oscuridad te rodea. No hay escape. Tienes dos opciones: luchas contra ella y eres consumido por tu desesperación o la aceptas y la vuelves tuya. Mi gente eligió tomarla y apropiarse de ella. Todos los días, todos los nacimientos, toda la vida, todo amor comienza con oscuridad… y así lo hacen todos los nombres.”

Todos quedaron callados, absorbiendo el impacto de las palabras del prisionero.

“Bueno, amigo, _eres_ muy oscuro, así que el apodo te queda bien. Te llamaremos ‘Shen’.” Dijo Catra categóricamente.

El prisionero, ahora Shen, se encogió de hombros. “No importa. No me importa cómo me llamen.” Dijo, derrotado.

Glimmer ahora enfocada en su torso. “¿Te duele?” preguntó, señalando su cicatriz.

“¿Esto? No, peores cosas me ocurrieron que esta cicatriz. Es algo pequeño.” Respondió Shen, tranquilo.

“¿Quién te hizo esto?” Continuó Glimmer, con empatía en su voz.

Shen apartó y bajo su mirada. “El Shen’Aan-war. Lo traicioné.” Ahora estaba enojado, más retraído.

“¿Cómo lo traicionaste? ¿Qué fue tan malo para que te pase esto?” Preguntó Glimmer.

Shen juntó sus piernas, las envolvió en sus brazos y agachó su cabeza. “Ya respondí suficientes preguntas. No quiero más, por favor déjenme.” Dijo, con dolor en su voz.

“¿Por favor? ¿Tal vez… tal vez podamos ayudarte? ¿Tal vez podamos ayudarnos mutuamente? ” Preguntó Glimmer, con amabilidad saliendo de ella.

Shen se enojó más con sus palabras. “¡¡¡¡¡DÉJAME!!!!!” gritó.

Glimmer volvió a Catra. “¿Quieres que yo…?” Preguntó Catra, golpeando con su puño su otra mano abierta.

Glimmer sólo le frunció el ceño y giró para enfrentarse a todos. “Creo que eso es todo lo que obtendremos de él hoy. Dejemos que descanse por ahora, regresaremos mañana.”

Una vez que todos salieron de la habitación, Glimmer se dio vuelta, sosteniendo la puerta, y miró a Shen. Por más que por todas las razones y propósitos sea su enemigo, no podía evitar sentirse inmensamente apenada por él. Aún sostenía sus piernas entre sus brazos, y había comenzado a mecerse, con su cabeza gacha a un lado, dejando su rostro expuesto. A Glimmer le dolía el corazón al ver lágrimas caer de sus ojos cerrados; parecía que se esforzaba en evitar que todo el dolor del universo se derramara fuera. Se dio vuelta silenciosamente y cerró la puerta.

* * *

Shen continuó meciéndose, con los ojos cerrados, sin querer mirarlo mientras se marchaban.

Recordó sus caras mirándolo a él. Eran caras hermosas, amables. Bueno, el rostro de la que llamaban Catra era hermoso, pero él no veía bondad en ella. No la culpaba; basado en cómo la conoció, debía ser la amante de She-Ra. Su amante que él había sido enviado a asesinar. Debía odiarlo por eso, todos debían odiarlo por venir a matar a su más grande guerrera, su amiga.

Él esperaba que lo maten por eso y se deshicieran de él… pero no lo hicieron. En su lugar, cubrieron sus heridas y lo mantuvieron en una hermosa celda, sin herirlo. Vinieron con caras severas, pero no él vio el odio que tanto merecía… Aquella a la que llamaban Glimmer incluso le había sonreído, y era amable, todo lo que hizo fue hacerle preguntas. Cuando él ya no quiso hablar, simplemente se marcharon. La inmerecida bondad que le habían mostrado lo hizo enojar y el odio que él buscaba en sus rostros lo encontró en él.

Odio por el Otro, a cuya presencia dentro de él jamás pudo escapar, quien constantemente lo regañaba y reprendía. Había odio por los Lazos de la Muerte, los que ayudaron a que el Otro esté dentro suyo, los que siempre estaban en el borde de la piscina de cadáveres luego de la congelación, siempre preparados para recibirlo de nuevo cuando todo lo que él quería era la dulce liberación del olvido. Odio por el Set’Heth-un’dar, cuya maldita mirada siniestra llovía en su mundo, el poder detrás de todo este tormento. Odio por el Shen’Aan-war, su Padre, quien en lugar de mostrar bondad y amor por su hijo, lo condenaba.

Finalmente, estaba el odio más grande, el más brillante. El odio que tenía por sí mismo.

Odio por ser tan débil, por dejarse capturar y ser convertido en un monstruo. Un monstruo que, en respuesta, destruyó todo lo que había amado en su mundo negro. _Odio, odio, odio, odio_. Se odiaba tanto en ese momento que comenzó a creer que se merecía el estado de condena en el que existía.

Entonces lo sintió, oscuridad y desesperación llegaban a él y, de a poco, las cadenas que sostenían al Otro comenzaban a aflojarse.

“ _Siii… mi Príncipe… ”_ Arrulló el Otro.

_“¡NO!” gritó, e inmediatamente reprimió gran parte de su odio. Comenzó su vieja rutina de nuevo, volviendo a sus pocos buenos recuerdos, el canto, una y otra vez hasta terminar con su recuerdo final para mantener al Otro en su prisión._

_Shen’Dara._

_“Ahhhhhh… me provocas, mi Príncipe, ¡no es justo! Pero sabía que volverías en sí al final, ¡era demasiado bueno para ser cierto!_ _” Susurró el Otro._

 _Shen continuo con los recuerdos de_ Shen’Dara, aferrándose a ellos, negándose a dejarlos ir, y decidió mantenerse así por un rato. Se mantuvo en uno particular, el comienzo, el dulce comienzo de cuando se conocieron por primera vez.

 _“¡Yack! ¡No esto otra vez, por favor detente!”_ gruñó el Otro.

Shen ignoró al Otro y sonrió cuando el recuerdo comenzó.

* * *

Empezó cuando se le permitió salir a los jardines del castillo él sólo; hasta entonces, sólo podía salir si era acompañado por su padre, el Shen’Aan-war, en excursiones o la único viaje de caza al que fue llevado.

Se encontraba en su viejo carruaje real, tirado por cuatro Sekth, en un día de excursión con quien, en ese entonces, era su interés romántico. El carruaje tenía cuatro luces en cada esquina para ayudar a iluminar el suelo alrededor de ellos. El Set’Heth-un’dar estaba en su punto más alto, pero las luces fantasmales no eran del todo confiables para el viaje.

 _Mmmmm... ¿Cómo era su nombre?_ _Pensó para sí._ _Ah sí, Shen’Amorith_ _._

_Era muy hermosa y muy divertida en las fiestas. Notó, en ese momento, que este día de excursión había sido una mala idea, ya que se dio cuenta que además de su divertida compañía no tenían nada en común. No había chispa._

_Oh, bueno,_ pensó en ese momento. _Hay muchas otras compañeras potenciales en la corte real._

 _Ya se encontraban lejos de los jardines del castillo, el_ Set’Heth-un’dar estaba alto en el cielo mientras cruzaban los páramos, el Bosque Necrófago a la distancia, cundo fueron abordados.

Una figura encapuchada en un Sekth los alcanzó desde su punto ciego, cortando las correas que los conectaban los cuatro Sekth al carruaje, alejándolos de sí. Deben haber estado escondidos en los páramos hasta que el carruaje pasara, luego los persiguieron hasta que estaban listos para atacar.

Shen saló del carruaje para enfrentarse a su atacante, con una espada en su mano, finalmente lista para hacer uso de todo el entrenamiento obtenido de los mejores guerreros de su padre.

El bandido se ría de Shen sosteniendo su espada, una gran risa llena de alegría. Saltó para atacarlo, sacando una espada propia.

“¿Estás seguro que esa es la forma de sostener eso?” dijo el bandido. La voz era agradable y melodiosa, la voz de un hombre, notó Shen.

“Tal vez luego de que te la quite, te enseñaré a usarla apropiadamente.” Bromeó el bandido.

Esto enfureció a Shen, pues Shen aún creía que el concepto de su padre de hombría aún tenía mérito y no estaba dispuesto a parecer débil frente a Shen’Amorith.

Arremetió contra el bandido, iniciando los movimientos que su maestro le enseñó para explorar la debilidad de su oponente. El bandido hábilmente los desvió a un lado, no dejándole nada a Shen para usar en su contra. Entonces Shen intentó movimientos más complicados, cambiando entre diferentes estilos, tratando de estar siempre en la ofensiva hasta el cansancio- _estaban jugando con él._

El bandido dio vuelta la lucha con risas, colocando a Shen en la defensiva, haciéndolo retroceder hasta encontrarse contra el carruaje. Entonces, el bandido rompió la guardia de Shen y lo desarmó rápidamente, poniendo su propia espada en el cuello de Shen.

“¿Te rindes?” dijo el bandido, en tono de burla.

“Si, maldito seas.” Shen respondió enojado.

“¡Bien!” dijo el bandido, “¡Hubiese odiado cortar una cabeza tan linda!”

Shen’Amorith salió rápidamente del carruaje, corriendo hacia Shen.

“¡Sólo toma nuestras cosas y vete!” lloró.

El bandido estaba pensativo. “¡Creo que haré justo eso! ¡Gracias por la sugerencia, mi lady!”

Le hizo una reverencia y mientras se levantaba de ésta se detuvo, estudiando a Shen. Se quitó la capucha y la máscara y Shen estaba aturdido por la cara que había debajo, iluminada por las luces del carruaje.

Era la persona más hermosa que Shen había visto. Era de la gente de Shen’Elvar, era obvio, una cara ovalada de finos rasgos y barbilla puntiaguda, enmarcada por un largo, y lacio cabello blanco, que fluía hasta su pecho. Dos largas, puntiagudas orejas salían entre las hebras de su cabello. Su piel era azul clara y parecía brillar bajo la luz. Sin embargo, eran los ojos lo que llamaron su atención; como todos los Shen’Elvar, la esclerótica era azul oscura, pero en lugar de los usuales irises celestes, los del bandido eran dorados brillantes.

El bandido lo notó observándolo. “¿Te gusta lo que ves? ¿ _Mi príncipe_? ¿Porque eso es lo que eres, verdad? Eres el hijo del poderoso Shen’Aan-war, nuestro Príncipe.” Le dijo lentamente.

Shen no dijo nada. El bandido estaba seguro de sí, y no tenía sentido negarlo.

“¿Tú no eres sólo un bandido, verdad?” preguntó Shen’Amorith. “Eres parte de los rebeldes. ¡No cualquier rebelde tampoco, eres Shen’Dara, ‘El Hurgón’!”

El bandido, Shen’Dara, se rió burlonamente de ella. “¡Oh no! ¡Me descubriste! ¡Y yo quitándome la máscara y todo, qué tonto de mí! Oh, ¿y todo lo del ‘El Hurgón’? Completamente injusto.”

“¿Y ahora qué? ¿Vas a matarme?” preguntó Shen.

“¿Por qué haría tal cosa cuando puedo tomar todos tus objetos _y_ llevarte como rehén?” respondió Shen’Dara.

“¿Y yo qué?” preguntó Shen’Amorith.

“Bueno, mi lady, tienes este acogedor carruaje en el cual quedarte. Estoy seguro que alguien notará que estás perdida y vendrá a buscarte.” Declaró Shen’Dara con una risa.

Y con eso Shen’Dara revolvió su carruaje buscando objetos de valor, colocando los más preciados en un morral que tenía amarrado a su lado. Dejó algo de comida y bebida para Shen’Amorith.

Cuando terminó, le hizo una reverencia a la dama y subió a su Sekth, girando hacia Shen y dándole la mano.

“Ven, ven, mi Príncipe.” Dijo con dureza.

Shen tomó su mano y fue levantado detrás de Shen’Dara. No estaba seguro de si debía poner sus manos alrededor de él o no.

“¡Vamos, no seas tímido!” Lo provocó Shen’Dara. “Necesitarás sostenerte a mí, porque Shen’Jojin es muy rápido. Oh, y no intentes empujarme o algo igual de tonto como tomar mi espada.” Declaró Shen’Jojin con una advertencia.

Shen estaba tan avergonzado que mantuvo el silencio, sólo colocando sus manos alrededor de Shen’Dara mientras éste hizo que el caballo comenzara a trotar.

Detrás de ellos, escucharon las sirenas de los fuelles. Los guardias de Shen’Aan-war estuvieron vigilando el carruaje todo el tiempo desde lejos y estaban en camino.

Shen notó que podía saltar de la espalda del Sekth; tal vez recibiría algunas heridas menores, pero estaba seguro que Shen’Dara no tendría tiempo para volver por él y escapar a sus perseguidores al mismo tiempo, instantáneamente se dio cuenta que esto era lo último que quería hacer en ese momento, y se sostuvo de Shen’Dara.

“¡Tendrás que agarrarte más fuerte que eso!” Proclamó She’Dara mientras presionaba al caballo para que galopee más rápido.

Shen nunca anduvo así de rápido en un Sekth. Le habían advertido que una vez que te pasas de cierta velocidad en una bestia, se vuelven completamente fuera de control. Shen’Dara parecí conocer esto, pero confiaba en su montura- Shen’Jojin la había llamado.

Iban tan sorprende mente rápido que Shen sintió un poco de mareo y comenzó a reírse. No podía parar la risa, estaba fuera de control como el Sekth galopante… Shen’Dara comenzó a reírse con él, con su blanco cabello fluyendo tras él y haciéndole cosquilleando su nariz. Tenía una esencia agradable, picante y seductiva, y tenía que detenerse a sí mismo de no enterrar su cara en él.

Rápidamente alcanzaron el borde del Bosque Necrófago y entraron sin detenerse.

“Siempre me dijeron que estos bosques están embrujados.” Susurró Shen al oído del otro.

“¡Bah! ¡Patrañas! ¡La única cosa acechando este bosque son los rebeldes!” Respondió Shen’Dara.

Siguieron un camino que solo Shen’Jojin parecía conocer, girando una y otra vez a través de árboles oscuros hasta que llegaron a una roca y luego a una cueva. Shen’Dara, ahora en control del Sekth, tiró de él para detenerlo.

“Aquí estamos, hogar dulce hogar. Este es uno de nuestros escondites.” Dijo Shen’Dara.

Ambos se bajaron del Sekth y se acercaron a la entrada de la cueva, Shen’Dara liderando el camino.

“Así que es verdad- eres parte de los rebeldes.” She había preguntado.

“Oh, claramente.” Fue la repuesta de She’Dara.

“Me contaron que los rebeldes son asesinos, malhechores que sólo buscan tirar abajo el reinado de Shen’Aan-war y crear caos.” Exclamó Shen, ignorante en ese tiempo.

Shen’Dara le dio una mirada fulminante, desenvainando su espada. “Oh, todo eso es verdad,” gruñó, con fría ira en su voz, caminando hacia él amenazante.

Shen retrocedió. _¡Idiota!_ Pensó. _Fuiste seducido hacia el bosque por este rebelde que ahora te matará por gusto, ¡gran plan!_

De repente Shen’Dara estalló en carcajadas. “¡Oh, qué divertido! ¡Tu cara!”

Shen, que en ese momento tenía sus dos puños cerrados preparándose para una lucha sin esperanza comenzó a relajarse, pero aún cauto de este rebelde. _¿Está loco?_ Pensó Shen.

Shen’Dara se le acercó y puso sus manos en los hombros de Shen, apretando suavemente, y lo miró a los ojos con sus irises dorados. Shen sintió que podía caer directamente en ellos.

“Sabes, _Mi Príncipe_ ,” lo provocó, “¡De veras necesitas alégrate un poco! ¡Abrir tu corazón, sonreír! ¡Vivimos en un mundo oscuro, pero eso ni significa que tengas que vivir vidas oscuras!”

* * *

Shen se sentó en su celda, aferrado a este lindo recuerdo, las palabras de Shen’Dara haciendo eco en su mente. Shen’Dara lo dejó ir no mucho después de eso, sin que nadie pagara rescate, pero no sin antes convertirlo en rebelde y robando su corazón. Shen sonrió; el odio y la ira desaparecieron.

Shen Continuó allí sentado, recordando, y luego… comenzó a cantar.


	6. Capítulo 5: Revelaciones Nocturnas

**Capítulo 5: Revelaciones Nocturnas**

Entrapta y Hordak se sentaron uno al lado del otro en sus propias terminales de datos en el laboratorio principal de su hogar; el Castillo Crypto. Solían pasar mucho tiempo juntos de esa forma, ya sea trabajando en sus propios proyectos individuales, o formando equipo para enfrentar un gran desafío juntos. Ambos eran introvertidos contentos, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos individualistas pero encontraron confort en estar cerca del otro, porque aún el más introvertido del universo no quiere estar solo. Emily estaba en el fondo, apagada para recargarse, haciendo suaves bips como si estuviese soñando.

Era tarde en la noche y Entrapta estaba tomando su gaseosa violeta favorita con sorbete y comiendo pequeños bocadillos, mientras Hordak tomaba su té amargo favorito, también disfrutando de pequeños bocadillos. Esta era una de esas instancias en la que combinaban su intelecto para trabajar en un mismo proyecto juntos; continuaban cazando cualquier tipo de información sobre el planeta Eternia.

Este era verdaderamente una tarea monumental; buscar una palabra, un símbolo de los Primeros dentro de miles de años de datos no era una tarea sencilla. Entrapta había escrito un algoritmo para ayudar a disminuir la búsqueda, pero aún era un trabajo tedioso y lento. Decidieron dividir tareas entre ellos. Hordak buscaría hacia atrás a través de los primeros quinientos años y Entrapta en los últimos quinientos, yendo hacia adelante.

Estaban finalizando sus búsquedas individuales cuando Hordak habló.

“Mi amor, encontré algo.” Dijo Hordak.

Entrapta, que hasta entonces había estado completamente concentrada en su trabajo, se dio vuelta como si hubiera sido despertada de estar hipnotizada.

“Mmm… ¿qué?” Respondió Entrapta, con sus colas de caballo levantándose como orejas.

“Estoy por terminar mi búsqueda y tal vez haya encontrado algo- un video grabado, de… mil años atrás.” Dijo Hordak, susurrando la última parte maravillado por la cantidad de tiempo al que se refería. Entrapta volvió a ser ella misma con las palabras de Hordak.

“¡Bien, vamos! ¿Sobre qué es?” Preguntó Entrapta.

“Creo que es la vista de una cámara externa de una de esas naves de la flota de Horda Primero. Recuerdo que tenían esas. Le gustaba grabar sus más grandes momentos en batallas para luego verlos y disfrutarlos.” Explicó Hordak.

Mostró una imagen. Otras naves rodeaban el punto de vista de la cámara. Eran parte de una gran flota- flota de Horda Primero. Se aproximaban lentamente a un planeta, con dos lunas.

“¿Es eso Eternia?” Preguntó Entrapta.

“Eso creo. Este video estaba etiquetado con la runa para Eternia.” Respondió Hordak.

Continuaron viendo la grabación. La flota se acercaba de a poco al planeta, tomando su tiempo, saboreando la inevitable victoria.

Mientras la flota se acercaba a tierra, podían tener un mejor vistazo del planeta. De lo que podían observar, su paisaje era una mezcla de todo tipo de topografías; exuberantes bosques, tierras montañosas, desiertos y otros paisajes más fascinantes. Les recordaba a las vistas especiales de Etheria que habían podido comenzar a hablar, ahora que exploraban más allá de los reinos de su planeta.

Alrededor de su planeta- Eternia, estaban seguros- se concentraron en las dos lunas, casi en lugares opuestos del planeta. Una aparecía en el lado oscuro mientras que la otra en el lado claro. Apenas estaban la una a la vista de la otra con lo que parecía ser un rayo de luz brillante que las conectaba, como un concentrado rayo solar. El rayo parecía ser generado en la luna clara y parecía ser compartido con la luna oscura.

En el punto donde el rayo de luz conectaba con la luna oscura, había repentinamente una explosión de oscuridad. La oscuridad filtró el rayo de luz, consumiéndolo, cada vez más rápido. Era más negro que el negro, más negro que el espacio. Viajó hacia la luna clara hasta llegar a ella, el punto de impacto implotó. La superficie de la luna brillante se agrietó, se partió al medio, y parecía ser arrastrada al punto del rayo oscuro.

Mientras los bordes de la luna brillante colapsaban hacia adentro, una luz terrorífica era revelada en las orillas en la misma forma exacta que la luna brillante original. Las rocas y los escombros fueron lentamente absorbidos al medio hasta que nada más que un orbe muerto. De repente, el rayo oscuro desapareció, y el orbe latía con luz, como si un dios oscuro hubiese nacido y clamaba en exaltación. El orbe creció en tamaño, cada vez más rápido hasta que era más grande que el planeta de Eternia. Eternia fue atraído a él, al principio despacio, luego incrementando la velocidad, hasta que fue absorbido por el orbe. El terrorífico orbe rápidamente se hizo tan pequeño como un punto, donde explotó en una nube de oscuridad.

Entrapta y Hordak observaron esta imagen por un rato, completamente anonadados por lo que acababan de presenciar.

“¿Qué _fue_ eso, Hordak? Eso no se ve como la tecnología de portales que los Primeros utilizaban.” Declaró Entrapta, mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos.

“No creo que haya sido, creo que… ¡eso fue magia, Entrapta! Parece un tipo de… magia oscura.” Dijo Hordak sin poder creerlo. Se miraron por un rato, perturbados de lo que acababan de ser testigos y de sus implicancias.

Su silencio se quebró por una voz detrás de ellos.

“¡Mis hermanos! ¡Tengo más bocadillos de media noche!”

“¡¡¡’AAAGGGHHH!!!” Tanto Hordak como Entrapta chillaron, saltando por la intrusión.

Se dieron vuelta, y vieron a Hordak-Copia parado allí con un delantal, sosteniendo un plato. En el plato había, por supuesto, pequeños bocadillos.

“Mi hermano,” comenzó Hordak, tratando de calmarse, “Aprecio tu esfuerzo, pero ¿puedes por favor golpear la puerta?” Rogó Hordak.

“Si, mis perdones mi Hermano, Estoy trabajando en ello. ¡Hasta entonces, aquí está su comida!” Dijo Hordak-Copia, colocando el plato entre ellos. Luego, giró en su tacón y se retiró rápidamente, para cocinar más golosinas. Su experiencia cocinando con Glimmer a bordo de Darla había despertado al chef en Hordak-Copia, y al llegar al Castillo Crypto tomó el control de la cocina.

“Mmmmm…” Dijo Hordak. “Necesitamos descubrir cuál es el siguiente paso. ¿Qué hacemos con esta información?”

“No lo sé, Hordak. La magia se encuentra fuera de mi reino de conocimiento. Mmmm… Bueno, siempre podemos preguntarle a alguien en Mysticor. Está el consejero de la Reina, Micah- es un hechicero poderoso.” Dijo Entrapta, pensante.

“Si… si, buena idea. Eso puede esperar hasta mañana, mi amada. Hasta entonces, necesitamos descansar. Mi viejo cuerpo de clon ya está cansado.” Dijo Hordak, parándose y con sus manos extendidas.

Entrapta se levantó, usando sus colas de caballo para levantar su cuerpo en los brazos de Hordak. Levantó sus propios brazos y colas de caballo bostezando, y se acomodó suavemente con un suspiro. Ésta se había convertido en su rutina nocturna.

“Oh, Hordak…” Dijo Entrapta, somnolienta.

Hordak se dirigió a su cama, cargando a Entrapta en sus brazos, quién ya estaba dormida.

* * *

Adora corría, corría a través de un bosque de luces y suspiros. Es de noche y se encuentra en el Bosque Susurrante. Está momentáneamente confundida de porque escapa cuando de repente lo siente- una presencia maligna y astuta, persiguiéndola, buscándola. No puede verla, pero de alguna manera sabe que está arriba en los árboles, persiguiéndola.

Mientras Adora corre, abre su mano para convocar su espada y a la She-Ra.

“¡Por el honor de Grayskull!” grita.

Nada sucede.

 _Mantén la calma, no estás indefensa sin She-Ra, Adora,_ piensa para sí. _Reconozco donde estoy, estoy cerca del borde del bosque, una vez que salga quienquiera que me esté siguiendo no podrá continuar usando los árboles. Estaremos mano a mano. El camino a Luna Brillante estará en el otro lado._

Mientras corre, siente una luz que llueve sobre ella; es la luna.

 _Un momento, eso no es una luna,_ piensa, y de repente, _Espera… Ya hice esto antes, estoy soñando._

_Inmediatamente el resto del recuerdo, del sueño vuelve a ella. Sabe cómo terminará y no quiere vivir el mismo horror otra vez._

_Será mejor dejar al que me persigue que me encuentre, tal vez eso me haga despertar,_ reflexiona.

_Entonces lo escucha, un susurro en los árboles por encima de ella._

“¡Será mejor que salgas y terminemos con esto!” grita, dándose vuelta despacio. Mientras dice esto, una nube cubre el temeroso orbe en el cielo, dándole un respiro de esa horrible luz.

Escucha a alguien aterrizar ligeramente en el césped de musgo que cubre el Bosque Susurrante.

Rápidamente gira.

“¡Catra!” Grita aliviada.

Catra le sonríe y comienza a caminar hacia ella, con los brazos abiertos. Adora ríe y corre a su encuentro, feliz de que este sueño no termine como el último.

Se equivoca, es peor.

Justo antes de que Adora alcance a Catra, las nubes se apartan del nefasto orbe y Catra se baña en su luz.

El rostro de Catra cambia de repente, sus hermosos ojos se vuelven rojos brillantes, su cara se hace más grande y afilada. Catra abre su boca, ahora con dientes extremadamente afilados y embiste hacia Adora. Catra salta a su cuello, desgarrando, comiendo.

“NOOOOOoooarrggggggggaackk.” El grito desgarrador de Adora recorre todo el pacífico bosque.

* * *

Adora despierta de su pesadilla, aun gritando. Siente brazos a su alrededor, un cuerpo presionando contra su espalda. Los brazos intentan abrazarla fuerte pero Adora lucha contra ellos. Los brazos la sueltan y Adora se de vuelta.

Era Catra.

Adora grita aún más fuerte y la empuja, cayendo de la cama. Aún intentaba retroceder cuando vio el crudo dolor en los ojos de Catra. _Su_ Catra. Dejó de retroceder y comenzó a llorar fuertemente.

El dolor que Adora observó fue inmediatamente reemplazado por preocupación mientras Catra se levantó de la cama, colocando sus manos en los hombros de Adora y mirándola a los ojos.

“¡Está bien, Adora! ¡Está bien, soy yo! Tranquila. ¡Estabas teniendo otra pesadilla!” La consoló Catra.

Lágrimas brillaban en los ojos de Adora mientras abrazaba a Catra, sujetándola con fuerza. Dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran, empapando el pelaje del hombro de Catra. Catra devolvió el abrazo; Adora podía sentir las garras de Catra gentilmente presionando su espalda.

“Cuéntame, Adora, ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Fue lo mismo de anoche?” Preguntó Catra, separándose de Adora despacio para poder verla a los ojos.

“Comenzó de la misma forma, pero entonces me di cuenta de que era un sueño.” Comenzó Adora.

Contó con completo detalle cuando encaró a su perseguidor, cómo este era Catra, la vieja Catra, siendo atacada por ella, el corto momento de conexión entre ellas, luego Catra convirtiéndose en un monstruo para desgarrar la garganta de Adora.

“Lo siento mucho, Adora… Entiendo por qué reaccionaste de la manera en que lo hiciste.” Dijo Catra. “Sabes que yo jamás podría-“

“Catra, no hace falta que lo digas, lo sé.” Dijo Adora, acariciando la mejilla de Catra.

Adora se levantó y comenzó a vestirse, poniéndose sus pantalones grises y su camiseta blanca de mangas largas.

“¿Adora, adónde vas? Aún es el mita de la noche.” Dijo Catra mientras Adora se colocaba sus botas.

“No podré regresar a la cama, Catra, sólo iré a caminar, para pensar.” Dijo, agarrándose el pelo en su distintiva alta cola de caballo.

“Voy contigo-” Empezó Catra.

“No, Catra, está bien. Ya intervine demasiado con tu sueño, despertándote ahora, además te quedaste despierta toda la otra noche. Necesitas descansar.” Dijo Adora mientras intentó empujar a Catra a la cama.

“No, está bien-”

“Catra estos sueños están empezando a preocuparme de verdad, no hagas que comience a preocuparme por ti también. Sólo quédate aquí y relájate, promételo por favor.” Dijo Adora, casi usando las mismas líneas que Catra esa mañana.

“Bueno, está bien.” Dijo Catra, sentándose en su cama con un suspiro.

* * *

Adora salió a los corredores de Luna Brillante, aunque dar un paseo no era su intensión. Se dirigió hacia la extensión del Tribunal, donde Catra le contó que mantenían al prisionero. Adora estaba harta y cansada de sus pesadillas; la hacían sentir que era el objetivo de una fuerza maliciosa, una fuerza completamente desconocida para ella. Además, alguien intentó matarla en el medio de la noche, alguien que tal vez pueda darle algunas respuestas. Sólo necesitaba ir al fondo del asunto.

Glimmer le contó a Adora todo lo que descubrieron durante la interrogación, que el asesino, Shen lo llamaban, fue enviado por algún líder para matar a la portadora del She-Ra. Esto permitiría que este líder “tome el control del universo”, de esa forma. _¿Era otro Horda Primero?_ Glimmer también dijo que este Shen parecía ser un asesino muy reacio, que al parecer estaba aliviado de que Catra lo haya detenido.  
_Extraño, pero puedo trabajar con eso,_ pensó Adora.

Adora se acercó a las grandes puertas que llevaban a la extensión de dormitorios, los dos guardias de Luna Brillante parados al frente la dejaron pasar sin hacer preguntas. Adora era la Protectora del Reino después de todo, y de mayor rango que ellos.

Estaba por preguntar en qué habitación se encontraba el prisionero cuando escuchó un canto. Adora siguió el sonido, que la dirigió a la habitación de la cuál salía la canción. La canción era extraña y hermosa, en un idioma que jamás había escuchado, pero que sintió que casi podía entenderlo. El significado estaba en la punta de su lengua, pero continuó eludiéndola.

Justo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta, el canto se detuvo en seco. Al abrirla, vio al prisionero, Shen, sentado dentro del cilíndrico campo de fuerza mágico. Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, manos en las rodillas. Adora le echó un buen vistazo. La descripción de Glimmer era perfecta, pero no estaba preparada para la realidad de los extraños tatuajes y la retorcida cicatriz sobre su corazón.

Al caminar hacia él, él se retorció y una extraña intensidad llenó sus ojos. Esto pasó rápidamente y continuó mirándola a ella, ahora con curiosidad en los ojos.

Adora no sabía cómo comenzar a interrogarlo, así que fue por lo que siempre parecía funcionarle cuando enfrentaba a un enemigo.

Bravuconería y arrogancia.

Adora colocó sus manos arriba, hablando las palabras de activación, convocando su espada, y se transformó en She-Ra. Entonces entró abruptamente en el campo mágico y de forma amenazante se paró frente al prisionero, con la espada en su mano.

“Así que, ¿escuché que querías matarme?” Preguntó She-Ra/Adora en su más profunda voz.

Shen retrocedió hasta que su espalda tocó el campo de fuerza y fue repelido por un shock mágico. Dio un pequeño grito y se movió hacia adelante, alejándose del campo, aun mirándola. She-Ra/Adora vio asombro en sus ojos, pero no miedo. Había mucha tristeza y dolor en sus ojos que parecían ir más allá del reino del miedo. Shen bajó su cabeza en resignación, parecía desinflarse.

“Si, era mi intensión, pero no mi deseo.” Declaró.

“Así que, ¿querías matarme pero no querías matarme? Eso no tiene sentido.” She-Ra/Adora respondió con dureza.

Shen no respondió pero mantuvo su cabeza gacha, observando sus pies.

“¿¡Y bien!?” Gritó ella.

Nada. _Bien Adora, no creo que la táctica de bully funcione, hora de intentar otra cosa,_ pensó.

She-Ra/Adora se agachó hasta que su cabeza se encontraba casi al nivel de la de Shen, luego, con cuidado levantó su barbilla hasta poder mirarlo a los ojos.

“¿Shen, verdad? Así es como Glimmer dijo que te llamara, ¿verdad?” Preguntó gentilmente.

“Es un pésimo apodo, pero por mí está bien. Puedes llamarme Shen,” Asintió.

“¿Por qué viniste a Luna Brillante a matarme? Glimmer dijo que parecías reacio, y acabas de confirmar eso. Por favor, haz que esto tenga algo de sentido para mí.” Dijo con algo de súplica She-Ra/Adora.

Shen la miró por un rato, pareciendo pensar. Parecía estar distraído, como si estuviese escuchando algo.

“Mi Señor, el Shen’Aan-war, dijo que debías morir. Me otorgó a mí la misión. Si yo no lo hacía, el resultado sería peor. Si tuvieras que elegir entre hacer algo malo o dejar que algo mucho más terrible ocurriese, ¿qué elegirías?” Preguntó Shen.

“Elegiría la tercera opción, ninguna.” Replicó Shen-Ra/Adora.

“¡Ja! Si sólo fuese tan simple. ¡No hay tercera opción para mí! ¡No tienes _ni_ idea de lo que me estás hablando!” Respondió Shen con enojo.

“Entonces ayúdame a entender, Shen. Explícamelo.” Imploró She-Ra/Adora.

Shen miró al costado como si pensara, la misma mirada distraída en sus ojos.

“Tengo… otro… dentro mío…” Dijo, tocando la cicatriz en su pecho.

“¿Cómo un lado oscuro? Todos tenemos nuestro lado oscuro Shen, todos tenemos nuestros demonios.” Dijo She-Ra/Adora.

“No, esto no es una descripción simbólica por mi naturaleza oscura. Este _demonio_ es REAL.” Shen miró a She-Ra/Adora, con angustia en su mirada.

She-Ra/Adora lo miró a los ojos, viendo sinceridad en ellos. O estaba loco o decía la verdad, algo parecía inclinarla por lo último mientras observaba su cicatriz; tenía una idea.

“Shen, quiero que te mantengas quieto mientras intento algo, ¿Puedo colocar mi mano en tu pecho?” Preguntó She-Ra/Adora.

Shen la miró a los ojos, y la distracción se hizo más intensa.

“¡Sí!” Dijo con dientes apretados.

She-Ra/Adora cerró sus ojos, convocando sus habilidades curativas, y comenzó a brillar. Cuando abrió sus ojos, estaban ardiendo de brillo, luz pura. Shen observó esos ojos con su boca abierta, completamente extasiado.

She-Ra/Adora colocó su mano brillante en el pecho de Shen. Los tatuajes alrededor de la cicatriz parecían comenzar a emanar una fría luz, como si intentaran repeler la luz curativa de She-Ra.

She-Ra/Adora se enfocó en la cicatriz, sintió el dolor de su creación, y fue más profundo. Sintió al ser interior de Shen; atrapado, atormentado, dolido, pero a pesar de eso, su alma era fuerte, y brillante como un sol. Había algo unido a su alma, como una mancha solar, pero más oscura y siniestra. Al concentrarse en esa mancha, inmediatamente sintió la presencia del Otro. Antiguo, malvado, con sed de sangre, y lleno de odio, rápidamente intentó arañarla para defenderse, enviando su consciencia fuera de Shen y de vuelta a ella.

She-Ra/Adora fue lanzada fuera de la barrera y al suelo, transformándose instantáneamente en Adora. Adora se sentí allí, derecha pero inclinándose con hacia atrás con sus manos, piernas extendidas, mirando a Shen en shock. Shen se levantó y se paró junto a la barrera, con preocupación en su rostro.

“¿Estás bien, She-Ra?” Preguntó, sin conocer la diferencia entre ella y Adora.

“Si, sí, estoy bien. Lo sentí… fue horrible. Te creo, Shen.” Adora calmó su preocupación.

Adora se paró y caminó de nuevo hacia la barrera. Se detuvo en el borde, sin querer entrar.

“No tienes que llamarme She-Ra. Por favor, sólo llámame Adora.” Le dijo amablemente a Shen.

“Adora, bien.” Respondió. Entonces Shen pareció concentrarse en su interior. “No sé qué es lo que hiciste… pero… el Otro… parece estar contenido ahora. Dormido.” Shen miró con gratitud a Adora.

“Bueno, de nada, pero creo que no quiero seguir haciendo eso.” Dijo Adora con una débil sonrisa. “Se sintió como si fuera a tomarme.”

“Sí, no le gustó que hablara contigo. Estaba gritándome cuando estabas acercando tu mano.” Admitió Shen.

“¿Por qué me dejaste?” Preguntó Adora.

Shen tuvo otra mirada distante en su rostro, no poseído, pero agradable. “Encontré otra voz en mi cabeza… era un recuerdo, alguien que amaba, que ya no está.”

“¿Qué te decía? Este recuerdo.” Preguntó Adora.

“Que abra mi corazón.” Shen tenía una cálida sonrisa en su cara ahora.

Shen y Adora compartieron una sonrisa; parecía haberse formado una chispa de conexión.

“Ah pero no durará, el Otro se despertará de nuevo, y volverá a la normalidad.” Dijo Shen, ahora con un tono derrotado.

“¿Así es como se llama, el Otro? ¿Qué es exactamente?” Preguntó Adora.

“Yo le llamo el ‘Otro’, pero tiene un nombre que me rehúso a utilizar. Es un nombre grandioso que se dio a sí mismo, pero algo apropiado.” Dijo Shen. “Se hace llamar Corazón de Demonio.”

“¿Corazón de Demonio?” Adora hizo una mueca. “¿Por qué?”

“Bueno… porque es lo que es.” Dijo Shen. Entonces comenzó a contarle su historia a Adora.

“Mi madre murió cuando era joven, fui criado por mi padre, el Shen’Aan-war-“

“Un momento, ¡¿el hombre que me quiere muerta y controlar todo el universo es tu _Padre_?!” Exclamó Adora, incrédula. Adora ahora estaba sentada con sus piernas cruzadas, escuchando a Shen.

“Sí, lo siento, eso es correcto. Adora, por favor, no me interrumpas. Ya soy lo suficientemente malo para contar historias.” Pidió Shen.

“Uuups, lo siento, mantendré silencio.” Dijo Adora, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa de disculpa.

“Mi padre era muy distante y estricto conmigo. Él sintió que yo era débil y de corazón blando. La primera y única vez que me llevó a un viaje de caza, estaba furioso conmigo cuando no pude matar a nuestra presa. Era un joven Sha’Ha-we, una criatura hermosa. La tenía en la mira de mi punta-lanza y no pude entender por qué teníamos que matarla. ¿Cuál era la necesidad de una muerte tan despiadada?”

“Mi padre estaba enojado y dijo algo estúpido como ‘si no eres un cazador te convertirás en cazado.’ ¿O fue ‘el propósito de los débiles es ser dominado por los fuertes’? Fue uno de esos dichos- cansadoras, odiosas frases que siempre me recitaba.”

“Mi padre me sentó para hablarme luego de eso, para intentar e inculcar sus valores en mí. Me dijo que no sólo residimos en un universo oscuro y vivimos en un planeta oscuro, pero que también debemos vivir vidas oscuras- era la verdad absoluta de la vida. Amor, amistad, compasión eran todas mentiras para hacer débil al fuerte y que nosotros- él y yo- éramos los fuertes. Debíamos usar nuestros poderes para dominar, ya que ¿para qué los teníamos si no era con ese propósito?”

“Me deprimí bastante luego de que me contara esto. No podía creer que esa fuera la verdad. Incluso aunque la evidencia de esa verdad me rodeara, el mundo oscuro en el que vivía y su opresión, sabía que no era cierto. No puedo decirte porqué lo supe, simplemente lo hacía. Supe entonces que jamás tendría lugar en el imperio de mi padre. Me desilusioné y perdí el interés en completar mis tareas como Príncipe. Me volví apático y comencé a participar en estúpidas frivolidades para pasar el tiempo cuando conocí a alguien, alguien especial del que me enamoré.”

“Esta persona, su nombre era Shen’Dara. Era parte de la rebelión, pero me enseñó que existía otro camino, uno de amistad, esperanza y amor.”

“Así que me uní a la rebelión con él en secreto. Era una rebelión contra Shen’Aan-war, mi padre, y el poder con el que se había aliado. Nos quedamos dormidos luego de una de nuestras misiones; éstas eran actos de sabotaje y robo para molestar a mi padre, fue allí donde lo impensable ocurrió.”

“Fuimos traicionados, y los agentes de mi padre vinieron por nosotros. Teníamos una ruta de escape, pero los agentes ya estaban dentro, así que alguien tenía que retrasarlos. Me ofrecí para el trabajo, porque en ese entonces pensé tontamente que no sufriría repercusiones como Príncipe. Los otros serían asesinados en ese lugar, por lo que creí que sería la mejor elección. Shen’Dara me rogó que no lo hiciera, pero cedió cuando me rehusé a ir con ellos. Nos despedimos allí, y compartimos el último beso que compartiríamos en esta vida.

“Luché con los agentes usando las lecciones de espada que Shen’Dara me enseñó, dándole tiempo a mi gente para escapar, pero rápidamente fui superado y capturado. Fui atado y entregado a mi padre. En lugar de la ira y la decepción que esperaba, a él parecía no importarle, como si su propio hijo traicionándolo fuera inconsecuente. Sin embargo debía enfrentar las repercusiones. Mi padre dictaminó que de ahora en adelante ya no sería el Príncipe o su hijo, y que se me entregaría a los Lazos de la Muerte. Ellos habían descubierto algo especial y necesitaban un sujeto de pruebas. Este sujeto tenía que ser alguien que importe, ¿quién mejor que el hijo de Shen’Aan-war?”

“Los Lazos de la Muerte eran un espantoso grupo de individuos. Supongo que puedes llamarlos hechiceros, como Micah y Castaspella, pero malvados. Me llevaron a las profundidades de las mazmorras del castillo, donde investigaban sus secretos. Allí, llevaron a cabo el ritual.”

“Utilizaron su magia para paralizarme. Tuve que observar, completamente despierto y consciente, mientras usaban una daga malévola para cortar y abrir mi pecho y quitar mi corazón. El dolor era enorme, como puedes imaginar, pero no me podía mover ni gritar en agonía. El dolor era tan intenso que estaba esperando morir y librarme de él… pero no morí. Observé mientras traían la cosa más espantosa que había visto hacia mí- era un corazón negro que latía, con pulsaciones que emitía una luz roja en su interior, bombeando mi propia sangre a través de su horrible masa y de nuevo a mi cuerpo. Sólo cuando me estaban cosiéndome el pecho para cerrarlo, finalmente allí pude desmayarme.”

“Cuando desperté, estaba en una celda designada para mantenerme a mí y a mi nuevo pasajero. Allí es donde comenzó a hablarme. Al principio pensé que estaba perdiendo la cabeza, pero de a poco empecé a entender que lo que me había ocurrido era mucho peor que la locura. El Otro, como comencé a llamarlo, me explicó la naturaleza de nuestra nueva relación; cómo me daría poder y a cambio, necesitaría mi cuerpo para saciar su hambre de matar y causar destrucción.”

“Lo rechacé, por supuesto, negándome a permitirme ser usado para este propósito, pero era una pelea infructuosa. La primera vez que los Lazos de la Muerte convocaron al Otro desde dentro fue también la primera vez que fui enviado a cazar y matar por el Shen’Aan-war. El Otro tomó control de mi cuerpo, y tuve que observar a través de mis propios ojos como el otro, el Corazón de Demonio, salió durante la noche a cazar y asesinar rebeles. A matar a mis amigos. Era un desafortunado prisionero dentro de mi propio cuerpo.”

“Vi a mis amigos en la rebelión ser cazados y asesinados, poco a poco, ya que estaban bien escondidos. Esto culminó con la última caza, la caza por Shen’Dara, el último rebelde. La persona que amaba más que a nada, la persona que me mostró que la vida no necesitaba ser oscura, la persona que abrió mi corazón, murió… con mis manos alrededor de su garganta. Casi perdí la cabeza… tal vez ya la había perdido…” La voz de Shen se apagó mientras ponía su cara entre sus manos, comenzando a llorar. Adora se paró rápido y caminó hacia Shen a través de la barrera mágica, y se arrodilló junto a él, cubriéndolo con sus brazos.

“Lo siento tanto, Shen. Es la cosa más horrible que jamás escuché.” Dijo Adora, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Shen intentó detener sus lágrimas mientras continuó con su historia.

“Con la rebelión muerta, fui colocado de nuevo en mi celda hasta que me necesitaran de vuelta. Eso fue cuando me despertaron para matarte a ti. Creí que tenía que hacerlo o sino enviarían a el Otro, y lo habrían hecho si lo hubiese rechazado. ¡Estoy atrapado Adora! ¡No tengo control, estoy condenado!” Shen lloró.

“Lo siento si esto es una pregunta ignorante, pero ¿no puedes escapar o esconderte de estos Lazos de la Muerte?” Preguntó Adora.

“No, eso no funciona. Lo intenté. El Otro siempre está dentro de mí esperando a hacerme tropezar y escapar. Como verás, las emociones como el odio y grandes dolores pueden ser utilizadas para convocar al Otro. El Otro es bueno para tirarme abajo de a poco hasta que obtenga una respuesta adecuada de mí. Es imposible escapar de ellos mientras están siempre aquí, en mi cabeza.”

“Con el tiempo aprendí que puedo dominar al Otro pensando en recuerdos alegres una y otra vez y manteniendo mi concentración para evitar que escape. Sin embargo esto no siempre funciona.” Explicó Shen.

“¿Concentración? ¿Cómo pensar constantemente en cosas alegres? ¿Qué pasa cuando estás dormido? ¿O inconsciente como cuando… Catra… te noqueó…?” Adora mencionó la última parte con timidez.

“No, no es una concentración mental. Es difícil de describir, es como sí mi ser contuviera al Otro.” Dijo Shen, intentando elegir las palabras correctas.

Adora recordó el alma de Shen brillando como un sol, y la pequeña mancha oscura apenas perceptible dentro de él.

“Creo que lo entiendo, Shen. Continúa.” Lo motivó Adora.

“También intenté acabar conmigo, pero eso tampoco funciona pues no puedo morir. Cada vez que lo hago, simplemente regreso con los Lazos de la Muerte que me reconstruyen y me envían de vuelta. El mejor lugar en el que puedo estar es en una celda, encerrado en las mazmorras del castillo de mi Padre. Es el lugar más seguro, para el resto de las personas. Adora, veo que eres una gran y amable persona. Todas las personas que conocí aquí lo son, y temo que todos ustedes estén en gran peligro mientras yo esté aquí captivo.”

“Tenemos magia, esta celda… podemos mantenerte a salvo hasta que sepamos resolver esto.” Dijo Adora, tratando de aplacarlo.

“No, no creo que sea suficiente, Adora. El Otro es poderoso. Si escapase, destruiría a todos aquí y dejaría este hermoso lugar en ruinas.” Dijo Shen, suplicándole.

Inmediatamente Adora recordó su sueño; Luna Brillante destruida, los cadáveres, Catra…

“¿Qué crees que debemos hacer, Shen?” Preguntó Adora.

Shen pensó por un momento. “Necesitas sacarme de Luna Brillante. _Necesitas matarme_. Una vez que esté muerto, podré regresar a la piscina de cadáveres. Seré reconstruido y enviado de vuelta, pero para entonces, tal vez puedas poner una barricada alrededor de tu planeta.” Sugirió Shen.

Adora estaba horrorizada por su respuesta, y se alejó un poco de él.

“No voy a _matarte_ Shen, _¡eso sería horrible!_ ¿Enviado de vuelta a las _piscinas de cadáveres_?” Adora estaba incrédula.

“No quieres saberlo.” Respondió Shen, con terror en sus ojos de nuevo.

Adora colocó sus manos en los lados de la cara de Shen, mirándolo a los ojos con absoluta certeza en los de ella.

“Shen, siempre hay una ‘tercera opción’, ¡soy experta en encontrar una!” Adora soltó una pequeña risa. “No permitiré que sufras. No dejaré que ese demonio lastime a nadie. ¡Lo prometo!”

Shen miró a Adora a los ojos y vio pura bondad en ellos, un enfoque absoluto de voluntad. De a poco se permitió creer en ella, creer que la persona que había sido enviado a matar podía salvarlo.

“Está bien.” Dijo Shen, casi con paz en su voz.

* * *

Shen continuó sentado con piernas cruzadas en su prisión, luego de que Adora se retirara, concentrándose en recuerdos positivos para mantener la berrera que mantenía al Otro en su lugar. Adora lo convenció de que había esperanza, y ahora había en él un sentido de propósito, determinado a hacer todo lo que pudiera para aguantar hasta que ella regresara. Antes de que se vaya, Adora dijo que hablaría con alguien que tal vez sepa cómo ayudarlo, alguien llamada “Madame Razz”.

Shen recordó cuan enojado estaba el Otro antes de que She-Ra colocara sus manos sobre él. Gritos de traición y de cómo pagaría. No quería que despertara y quería estar listo.

Luego de una hora, el Otro despertó.

Shen lo sintió, como una pequeña astilla de hielo en su corazón; el Otro estaba enojado. Parecía gruñir, entonces habló.

“ _Eso fue un error, Shen’Thran-zanmar’eth.”_ Dijo el Otro con frialdad.

_Shen se congeló, el Otro nunca se había referido a él por su nombre antes, siempre lo llamó “mi Príncipe.”_

“ _Traicionar a tu padre fue una cosa, pero traicionarme a **mí** , es otra._” Declaró el Otro con una voz amenazante. “¿ _No vine con una guía de instrucciones cuando me unieron a ti, o sí? Realmente no conoces todas las **reglas**_.”

_“¿De qué estás hablando? No te debo nada. ¡No había nada que traicionar!” Respondió Shen._

“ ** _Incorrecto_**.” Respondió el Otro.

Shen comenzó a sentirlo ahora, el lazo uniéndolo al Otro desenredándose. Dobló sus esfuerzos para restablecerlos. Su pecho comenzaba a brillar con una luz rojiza interna.

“ _Por traicionarme, rompiste una regla sagrada, y por lo tanto, perdiste todo el derecho de mantenernos atados._ ” Dijo el Otro, largando una carcajada.

_“¡¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!!!” Gritó Shen._

La luz brillaba ahora brillaba más, roja e intensa, su caja torácica, pulmones y venas eran visibles con la luz; en el centro, un corazón latiendo.

“ _Ahhhhhhh... tantos bocadillos deliciosos aquí, y esa piedra, tendré que visitarla…_ _” Dijo el Otro, en completo éxtasis._

_La luz se volvió más y más intensa mientras oscuridad parecía salir de los ojos, orejas y poros de Shen, encapsulándolo y formando un caparazón de oscuridad sobre todo su cuerpo._

Shen cerró sus ojos.

El Corazón de Demonio los abrió.


	7. Capítulo 6: Flores para Madame Razz

**Capítulo 6: Flores para Madame Razz**

Era tarde en la noche cuando Madame Razz regresó a su pequeña cabaña, tarareando alegremente para sí, con una gran cesta llena de Ásteres Lunares en una mano. La noche era el mejor horario para recolectar las hermosas flores, especialmente cuando salía la luna; los Ásteres Lunares eran conocidos por su dulce campaneo fantasmal cuando eran iluminados por la luna. La luna estaba llena esta noche y la canción de las flores flotaba por el Bosque Susurrante, atrayendo a Madame Razz a un prado con un lugar lleno de flores celestes que brillaban bajo la luz de la luna.

Razz buscaba estas flores en particular esta noche, pues los pétalos de los Ásteres Lunares servían para el té más relajante. Ese té podía usarse para calmar un corazón melancólico, el cuál ella tenía esa noche.

El día comenzó lo suficientemente agradable, con un sol brillante metiéndose por la ventana y con pájaros chirriando, cuando ese extraño caballo hablante asomó su cabeza por la puerta para saludarla. Una extraña bestia, era todo blanco con alas arcoíris y un largo cuerno puntiagudo en su frente. Era muy hermoso… pero algo insoportable. Iba y venía de vez en cuando para ver qué estaba haciendo ella, lo cual ella encontró conmovedor en su viejo corazón.

“¡Buen día Madame Razz!” Saludó la bestia alada.

“¡Aaahhh!” Exclamó ella, golpeándolo en el hocico con su escoba. Él SIEMPRE la asustaba.

“¡Ouch, Razz! ¡Detente, soy yo! ¡ _Swift Wind_!” Dijo la criatura dramáticamente. “¿Te acuerdas de Swift Wind? ¿Siempre vengo y tú me das manzanas?”

“Ah, sí, si… Madame Razz lo recuerda ahora. El caballo de Mara.” Dijo Razz, despacio.

“Adora… Adora, ¿te acuerdas? Además, ¡ _no soy el caballo de nadie_!” Replicó Swift Wind.

“Si, sí, siempre le dices eso a Madame Razz.” Dijo Razz con tranquilidad, con sus recuerdos finalmente encajando en su lugar.

“¡Soy Swift Wind, valiente y luchador por la libertad, luchando para liberar a mis oprimidos hermanos y hermanas, un establo a la vez!” Continuó Swift Wind.

Madame Razz se congeló, quedándose con una parte de lo que Swift Wind acababa de decir.

“¿Qué es lo que dijiste?” Preguntó Razz.

“¡Lucho por la libertad de mis oprimidos hermanos y hermanas!” Swift Wind repitió. Viendo la mirada lejana en el rostro de Razz, continuó secamente, “Libero a los caballos de establos. Es como… lo mío.”

“Hermanos y hermanas… _hermanas_ …” Continuó Razz, aún lejos. Por alguna razón, hoy de todos los días, la palabra hermana le hacía ruido, trayéndole viejos recuerdos. Comenzó a sentirse muy melancólica.

“¿Estás bien, Razz?” Dijo Swift Wind, ahora preocupado. Entró a la casa por la puerta y se colocó junto a Madame Razz.

Razz volvió en sí. “¿Oh, qué? Sí, sí, estoy bien. Madame Razz sólo estaba pensando en alguien.” Dijo Razz.

“¿Quién?” Preguntó Swift Wind.

“¿Quién qué?” Respondió ella.

“¿En quién estabas pensando?” Preguntó Swift Wind.

“Madame Razz no estaba pensando en nadie, ¿de qué hablas? Loco caballo hablante…” Exclamó Razz, olvidando se anterior tren de pensamiento.

“Olvídalo.” Swift Wind se encogió de hombros, molesto pero acostumbrado a los lapsos de recuerdos de Madame Razz.

“De cualquier forma, ¿por qué siempre vienes aquí a visitar a Madame Razz? ¿Por qué no estás con Adora? ¿Por qué no vas a encontrar algún caballo amigo?” Preguntó Razz.

“Oh, bueno, Adora no me necesita mucho ahora. Muchas de sus nuevas aventuras la llevan al espacio donde no puedo seguirla, y cuando está en casa pasa la mayor parte del tiempo a solas con Catra. ¡Catra, Catra, Catra! Exclamó Swift Wind con lástima. ¡No me tomes a mal, estoy feliz por Adora, de veras! Sólo que extraño nuestro tiempo juntos.” Sus hombros se aflojaran por un momento, pero sacudió su cabeza y rápidamente cambió el tema. “Como sea, me gusta ver cómo estás. ¡Tú me das manzanas! ¿Tal vez podamos pasar más tiempo juntos? Es decir, pareces estar algo triste, ¿qué tal si pasamos el día juntos? ¿Tal vez hacer también una piyamada?”

Madame Razz parecía pensativa. _Mmmm… ¿de verdad quiero que este caballo hablante esté cerca de mí todo el día? Bueno, puede volar…_ Pensó.

“Bien, como sea, puedes quedarte con Madame Razz por un rato. Pasaremos el día juntos y luego puedes dormir aquí por la noche… Madame Razz no suele dormir, así que tendrás que poder dormir con ella holgazaneando por aquí.” Ella aceptó.

“¡Trato!” Exclamó Swift Wind.

Madame Razz y Swift Wind pasaron un agradable día juntos limpiando la cabaña de Razz, recogiendo manzanas, y viendo mariposas. Incluso volaron por encima de las nubes o en formación con muchas de las extrañas y hermosas criaturas voladoras que inhabitaban Etheria. Madame Razz se dio cuenta que disfrutaba la compañía de su nuevo amigo, aunque la tristeza que había sentido antes aún seguía allí.

Luego de la cena, Swift Wind decidió dar el día por terminado. Razz encontró unas viejas mantas y le preparó una cama improvisada en la esquina de su cabaña. Lo dejó allí durmiendo y se fue a recolectar pétalos de Ásteres Lunares.

Razz entró a su cabaña y se acercó a la cocina, llenando su tetera con agua para el té. Usando un mortero, aplastó los pétalos cuando sentía que su melancolía aumentaba de nuevo. En el corazón de esta floreciente tristeza, un recuerdo y un nombre aparecieron en primer plano.

“Zzar.” Razz susurró para sí. “Oh, mi pobre, amada, dulce hermana. ¿Zzar, por qué lo hiciste?”

Razz continuó su preparación, llenando un filtro de té con los pétalos aplastados y colocándolo en una humeante taza de agua caliente. Lo dejó remojar por un rato, el agua caliente tomaba una matiz azul claro.

Razz estaba por beber un sorbo del té caliente cuando una sensación la golpeó, como una helada puñalada a su corazón. Dejó caer su taza al suelo, haciéndose pedazos, con el té caliente salpicándola. El té hirviendo no pareció afectarla, la sensación fría ya se había esparcido, desde su corazón hasta el resto de su cuerpo. Razz dejó escapar un grito mientras se encogía, agarrándose el pecho.

Swift Wind despertó sobresaltado. “¡Razz! ¡Razz! ¿Qué sucede?” Dijo, corriendo a su lado.

Razz no respondió a sus preguntas. “No… No… ¿Aquí? No, no aquí, por favor…” Lloraba, aún agarrándose el pecho.

“Razz, háblame, ¿qué sucede?” Suplicaba Swift Wind.

Razz se concentró su mirada en él, con determinación en sus ojos. “Adora… ¡Adora está en peligro! ¡Debemos apurarnos, Swift Wind!”

Razz convocó su escoba y salió con toda velocidad por la puerta, Swift Wind tras ella. Una vez fuera, volvió a usar su telequinesis para subir a su espalda.

“¿Adónde nos dirigimos?” Preguntó Swift Wind, abriendo sus alas.

“¡A Luna Brillante! ¡RÁPIDO!” Exclamó Razz, con pánico.

Swift Wind tomó vuelo, directo en la dirección de Luna Brillante, con sus alas arcoíris llevándolos lo más rápido que podían.

* * *

Era tarde y Castaspella seguía despierta, buscando restos en las cocinas de Luna Brillante. No podía dormir; estaba muy emocionada por los eventos del día pasado.

 _¡Por fin lo logré! ¡Por fin me animé a invitarla a salir y dijo que sí!_ Castaspella pensaba una y otra vez en su cabeza, tarareando contenta para ella.

_Encontró una porción de pastel, comenzó a comer pequeños pedazos con un tenedor mientras bailaba por la cocina, aún absorta en sus recuerdos._

Había estado caminando en los jardines de Luna Brillante con Micah, discutiendo la pasada interrogación y sus implicancias, cuando la vio a _ella_ en la distancia. Estaba parada con dos guardias reales, una baja mujer de tez oscura y un reptiliano más alto de piel verde, y parecía estar dándoles un sermón. _Generala Juliet_.

Castaspella apartó la vista rápidamente, su cara se enrojeció. Micah dejó de hablar, y miró a su hermana, con cara de preocupación.

“¿Cassy? ¿Qué sucede?” Preguntó, usando su viejo apodo.

“¿Qué? Oh, nada, nada, no es nada…” Respondió Castaspella, intentando parecer despreocupada.

“¡Cassy, te sonrojaste como una niña pequeña a quién acaban de atrapar metiendo su mano en un jarrón de galletas!” Bromeó Micah, buscando qué llamó la atención de su hermana. “Ah… Ya veo.” Dijo sabiamente.

“¿Ves qué?” Castaspella replicó ante el tono de su hermano.

“No creas que no noto la forma en la que miras a la Generala, Cassy. ¿Por qué no te acercas a hablarle? Quiero decir, vamos, eres la cabeza de las hechiceras de Mystacor, ¿seguramente te atreves a invitar a alguien a una cita?” Dijo Micah.

Castaspella se sonrojó aún más, mirando para otro lado.

“Cassy, estás actuando como una niña pequeña, como cuando éramos jóvenes y estabas enamorada de uno de tus compañeros de clase. ¡Deja de actuar como un bebé y ve a hablarle!” Exclamó Micah.

“¡Bien!” Respondió Castaspella, cansada de las molestias de su hermano. “¡Sólo para alejarme de ti y tus regaños!”

Castaspella caminó hacia Juliet, exasperada, su hermano riendo detrás de ella.

Juliet acababa de terminar de sermonear a los dos guardias inadaptados en cómo comportarse como realeza cuando Castaspella se acercó, con su exasperación reemplazada por nervios. Los dos guardias se marcharon, con vergüenza por su castigo.

“Ah, líder Hechicera Castaspella. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?” Preguntó Juliet, completamente formal.

“Oh, Generala, por favor llámame Castaspella… o Cassy si así prefieres.” Castaspella tartamudeó nerviosa.

“Oh, claro, Castaspella… er… Cassy.” Dijo Juliet, insegura de usar su apodo.

“Oh, es un hermoso día, ¿verdad?” Preguntó Castaspella, comenzando a entrar en pánico.

Juliet miró al despejado cielo azul, luego de nuevo a Castaspella. “Seguro, es lindo, supongo.” Estando de acuerdo.

Castaspella sólo miró a Juliet, el pánico casi hacía que explotara en gritos, con su cara roja.

“¿Estás bien, Cassy? ¿Sólo viniste hasta aquí para preguntar por el clima?” Preguntó Juliet, confusa.

El pánico de Castaspella se derramó en un torrente. “¿Algunachancedequequierassalirconmigo?” Apuró en un solo respiro.

“¿Perdón?” Preguntó Juliet.

Castaspella respiró profundamente y tímidamente preguntó de nuevo… “Generala, quería saber si estabas interesada… solo si, si alguna vez te gustaría salir… ¿a cenar o algo? O lo que sea.” Castaspella agachó su cabeza, retorciendo sus manos nerviosamente.

Las palabras desordenadas de Castaspella comenzaron a tener sentido y Juliet sonrió, con algo de sonrojo formándose en su oscura piel. “Creo que eso me gustaría, Cassy.” Respondió suavemente, perdiendo toda formalidad.

Castaspella volvió a levantar la mirada rápidamente, y sonrió.

“Oh, ¿y Cassy?” Dijo Juliet.

“¿Sí?” Castaspella respondió soñadora.

“Por favor, deja el Generala, llámame Juliet.” Exclamó Juliet, con una hermosa sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

Castaspella aún estaba pensando en este recuerdo cuando oyó algo en la distancia, viniendo de la Extensión del Tribunal.

Fue un gruñido, fuerte, penetrante y terrible. Jamás había oído algo como eso en sus viajes; hizo que su sangre se congele.

“¿Por el nombre de Etheria qué fue eso?” Exclamó.

Castaspella soltó el pastel y comenzó a correr fuera de la cocina hacia la Extensión del Tribunal. Mientras corría por los pasillos, se le unieron guardias yendo hacia la misma dirección. Finalmente llegaron a las puertas de la Extensión del Tribunal y se detuvieron, viendo que más guardias intentaban bloquear la puerta.

Terribles golpes venían del otro lado. Las puertas eran de madera gruesa y enormes, pero algo las estaba golpeando, creando abolladuras. Los gruñidos continuaron del otro lado, combinados con terribles chillidos de ira. Castaspella observó a Juliet ayudando a barricar la puerta y se acercó a ella.

“Juliet, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Es el prisionero? ¿Qué hay allí dentro?” Preguntó Castaspella, con pánico tomando el control de su voz.

“¡No sé qué hay allí, pero es extraño y está enojado, sea lo que sea!” Gruñó Juliet, esforzándose por mantener la puerta cerrada.

De repente la puerta explotó hacia adentro, enviando a todos volando hacia atrás. Castaspella, Juliet y los guardias se levantaron y observaron el pasaje abierto donde las puertas dobles solían estar. Una figura estaba parada allí, una horrible figura que parecía venir de sus peores pesadillas.

La figura parecía tener la altura promedio de un hombre de Etheria, humanoide, delgada y negra. En el centro de su pecho, una misteriosa luz roja con pulsaciones como si fuera un corazón. La caja torácica de y los órganos internos de la figura podían verse a través de la luz roja, pero eso no era lo peor. Lo peor era su cabeza. Ojos rojos en llamas descansaban en la horrible mirada de su rostro, con su boca completamente abierta, exponiendo afilados dientes de aguja rojos. Arriba de su cabeza, cabello negro como humo que se mantenía erecto, bailando hacia adelante y hacia atrás como una flama. Largos brazos se extendían a sus lados, manos que terminaban en afiladas garras.

Los vio y chilló mientras avanzaba hacia ellos despacio, su cuerpo se movía extraño, bruscamente como si estuviese a fuera de tiempo. Castaspella gritó y erigió una barrera mágica que lo mantuvo, apenas a la distancia de un brazo. Mientras luchaba contra la barrera, Castaspella sentía que perdía su agarre; la figura tenía una inmensa fuerza y poder.

Juliet y los guardas se reunieron detrás de Castaspella, con sus armas preparadas, inseguros de poder herir a esta criatura. Azotó la puerta, desgarrando, pateando y mordiéndola.

Juliet se dirigió a uno de sus guardias. “Suena la alarma. ¡Rápido!” Gritó.

“¡Trae al Concejero Real, Micah, también!” Gritó Castaspella, con dientes apretados.

El guardia se dio vuelta y corrió. Al rato de que se marchara, las campanas de alarma de Luna Brillante comenzaron a resonar fuertemente.

* * *

Adora ingresó a Luna Brillante desde el Bosque Susurrante, su búsqueda por Madame Razz era inútil. Llegó a la cabaña donde la vieja señora vivía y se asomó, observando sólo a su amigo y fiel corcel Swift Wind durmiendo en una esquina. No queriendo despertarlo y ser interrogada con millones de preguntas, decidió irse y regresar a Luna Brillante.

Ahora se encontraba casi frenética, recordando la desesperación de Shen y la horrible presencia dentro de él atacándola. Debía encontrar a alguien que supiera como lidiar con algo así, para ayudar a Shen y deshacerse de esta maldad. Adora sintió que se le terminaba el tiempo.

Estaba dirigiéndose a los dormitorios donde Micah vivía cuando escuchó la alarma. El terror llenó cada fibra del ser de Adora.

“¡Oh no, ya es tarde!” Adora gritó mientras corría por los jardines hacía la Extensión del Tribunal.

* * *

Catra despertó al sonido de las alarmas, instantemente buscando a Adora. La cama estaba vacía.

Catra gruñó. _Adora, se suponía que solo ibas a ‘pasear’_. Pensó para sí.

Saltó de la cama, se vistió rápido y se colocó su casco dorado; estaba lista para una pelea. Antes de dejar la habitación, cerró sus ojos y se concentró.

“Melog… creo que necesito tu ayuda… ven por favor.” Catra pulsó a través de su vínculo.

Sintió que una afirmación pulsó en respuesta. Melog se encontraba lejos, pero sintió que venía rápidamente.

Catra abandonaba su habitación cuando vio a Bow y Glimmer dejar el dormitorio que compartían, confundidos.

“¿Catra, fuiste tú?” Se quejó Glimmer, limpiando el sueño de sus ojos.

“No tuve tanta suerte, Chispitas, acabo de despertar. Aunque creo que Adora puede estar involucrada. Conociéndola, seguramente está en el medio de todo esto.” Dijo Catra.

“¿Y dónde está la acción? La alarma viene de todos lados sin un origen en concreto.” Exclamó Bow.

Justo entonces, un guardia de Luna Brillante corrió por el pasillo hacia ellos, con pánico y sin aliento.

“¡Su majestad! ¡Se la necesita en la Extensión del Tribunal! La Líder Hechicera Castaspella y el Consejero Real Micah están resistiendo…” El guardia informó.

“¿Qué? ¿Resistiendo qué?” Preguntó Glimmer, impaciente.

“Están aguantando una especie de monstruo.” El guardia tragó.

Glimmer, Bow y Catra salieron disparados por los corredores, hacia el pasillo que los llevaría a la Extensión del Tribunal.

* * *

Castaspella se debilitaba. La criatura del otro lado de la barrera era demasiado fuerte y ella no podía mantenerla a raya, incluso con la ayuda de los poderes que su hermano.

“Cassy, es demasiado fuerte. Necesitamos replegarnos.” Refunfuñó Micah.

“¿Cómo vamos a aguantarlo aquí y replegarnos, Micah? Esta cosa es demasiado fuerte. ¡Los guardias morirán!” Gritó Castaspella con desesperación. Pensaba en Juliet resistiendo detrás de ella.

Antes que Micah pueda responder, la criatura respondió por él, dejó de luchar y parecía tomar la barrera con un agarre propio. Tensionaba y flexionaba, con una salvaje sonrisa en su horrible rostro mientras la barrera mágica comenzaba a agrietarse. Para el terror de todos, las grietas comenzaban a expandirse hasta llegar a su origen-Micah y Castaspella.

La barrera explotó.

* * *

Adora ya casi llegaba a la Extensión del Tribunal cuando una parte de éste explotó, lanzándola hacia atrás. Adora se levantó y extendió su mano.

“¡Por el honor de Grayskull!” gritó, transformándose en She-Ra. Con cuidado se acercó al agujero causado por la explosión en la pared.

“¡Adora! Una voz gritó detrás de ella; era Catra.

Adora/She-Ra se dio vuelta, viendo a Catra, Bow y Glimmer corriendo hacia ella desde el otro lado de los jardines.

Luego escuchó un gruñido viniendo de su destino original, y vio una figura saltando desde el agujero.

Era una visión de sus peores pesadillas; oscuridad completamente negra, luz roja pulsante, dientes y garras. La vio y gritó. Sólo podía ser una cosa. _Esto es lo que Shen me estaba advirtiendo_ , pensó Adora.

“¿Shen? Shen, lo siento tanto, tanto… ¡Llegué demasiado tarde!” She-Ra/Adora gritó, con lágrimas rebosando en sus ojos.

La criatura habló, su voz chirriaba como agujas a través de una piedra. “¡¡¡NO HAY NINGÚN SHEN, SOLO EL CORAZÓN DE DEMONIO!!!”

Corrió hacia ella, sacudiéndose y acelerando como si estuviese desincronizado con el tiempo. Adora/She-Ra levantó su espada y cargó, gritando desde el fondo de sus pulmones. Se encontraron en un choque de estocadas de espada y cortes de garras. She-Ra/Adora se puso rápidamente a la defensiva, la furia y poder del Corazón de Demonio era inmenso. El Corazón de Demonio rompió su guardia y la golpeó en su cara, enviando a Adora/She-Ra hacia atrás, dejando caer su espada.

“¡Adora!” Gritó Catra, finalmente llegando a la batalla. Con su velocidad se encontraba muy por delante de Bow y Glimmer.

Catra saltó inmediatamente hacia el Corazón de Demonio en defensa de su amada. Hizo una voltereta por encima de él y aterrizó en sus hombros, provocándole cortes en su cabeza y cara con sus garras. Gruñó y se sacudió quitándosela de encima, ella aterrizó detrás agachada, respondiendo con su gruñido más temible.

El Corazón de Demonio giró vuelta despacio y amenazante hacia ella. Cuando la enfrentó, inhaló y exhaló en un gruñido de tal furia que Catra se encogió hacia atrás, bajando sus orejas.

She-Ra/Adora para entonces ya se había levantado, con la espada en su mano, y vio lo que estaba por ocurrir.

“¡¡¡CATRA, NOOOO!!!” She-Ra/Adora gritó, corriendo hacia adelante.

El Corazón de Demonio avanzó con sus extraños movimientos, muy rápido incluso para Catra. La golpeó con tal fuerza que ella salió despedida hacia la pared de la Extensión del Tribunal. Rebotó de la pared y se deslizó por el suelo, con su casco volando por los aires. Intentó levantarse con sus brazos temblando, pero volvió a caer, quieta.

“¡CATRAAAA!” Gritó She-Ra/Adora, con terror en su voz.

El Corazón de Demonio giró hacia ella, riendo maliciosamente.

“¿ESA ERA TU MASCOTA-AMANTE, VERDAD? ¡CREO QUE LA ROMPÍ!” Dijo sarcásticamente, imitando dolor en su voz.

She-Ra/Adora gritó con ira absoluta mientras avanzó hacia el Corazón de Demonio, espada levantada para acabar con él.

Mientras bajaba su espada para golpearlo, el Corazón de Demonio la agarró con su garra, deteniendo su descenso. Con su otra mano, golpeó a She-Ra/Adora en el pecho, aterrizando en su runa de corazón y enviándola volando de regreso. Aterrizó en su espalda de nuevo, con quejidos, siendo superada por su enemigo.

Para entonces, Bow y Glimmer habían llegado a la batalla, horrorizados por lo que les estaba sucediendo a sus amigos.

“Bow, lo siento, no creo que tus flechas funcionen aquí. ¡Ve a ver a Catra!” Gritó Glimmer. Bow asintió con su cabeza, tratando de correr alrededor del Corazón de Demonio hacia su amiga caída.

El Corazón de Demonio observó a Bow y estaba a punto de arremeter contra él cuando Glimmer le disparó con su poder.

“¡Hey, feo! ¡Prueba mi tamaño!” Lo provocó.

El Corazón de Demonio gritó y cargó hacia Glimmer. Cuando casi llegaba, ella se teletransportó a otro lugar, disparándole otra vez. Giraba y gritaba mientras Glimmer seguía con esto; por el momento parecía distraer a su mortal oponente.

Bow alcanzó a Catra, volteándola con cuidado y poniéndola en sus brazos. Ella abrió despacio sus ojos, mirándolo.

“¿Bow?” Catra jadeó para luego toser, con algo de sangre deslizándose hacia debajo de su boca.

“Estoy aquí, te tengo, Catra. Quédate conmigo.” Dijo Bow para luego intentar distraerla, “¿Hey qué es esta tontería de ‘Bow’? ¿Qué pasó con ‘Punchy’?”

“No lo sé, siento que _yo_ merezco ese título ahora.” Jadeó Catra con una sonrisa.

Bow dio una pequeña risa, tranquilo de que el sentido del humor de su amiga estaba intacto. Observó arriba al sentir agua cayendo sobre su cabeza; era lluvia. Las nubes llegaron lentamente durante la noche, cubriendo el suelo y bloqueando a la luna, y comenzó a llover fuerte.

“¡Oh no!” Catra suspiró.

She-Ra/Adora había logrado pararse, inestable, sobre sus pies, con la espada en su mano viendo el baile de la muerte entre Glimmer y el Corazón de Demonio. El Corazón de Demonio estaba furioso por su presa elusiva, gritando con ira cada vez que Glimmer se teletransportaba fuera de su camino.

El Corazón de Demonio se detuvo repentinamente y cerró sus llameantes ojos rojos, con sus manos de garras cerradas a sus lados.

“¿Qué sucede, feo? ¿Estás frustrado?” Lo provocó Glimmer seguido de una risa.

El Corazón de Demonio abrió sus ojos y sonrió, de pronto moviéndose tan rápido que parecía que se teletransportaba. Tomó a Glimmer del cuello y la levantó del suelo, riendo a su cara. Glimmer intentó escapar teletransportándose, pero gritó, volviéndose brumosa y roja, fallando como cuando Shadow Weaver la maldijo. Se encontraba a total merced de su enemigo.

“¡TE TENGO, PEQUEÑA PESTE, TE VES SABROSA!” dijo él, abriendo su boca para comer a Glimmer.

Antes de poder consumir a Glimmer, una figura gruñona aterrizó en su espalda, cortando y desgarrando. El Corazón de Demonio soltó a Glimmer, que se teletransportó al instante, apareciendo al lado de She-Ra. Observó al Corazón de Demonio luchar alocadamente con un mordedor bípedo azul y púrpura.

“¡Melog!” Gritó Glimmer.

Los dos combatieron ferozmente, desgarrándose entre ellos sin pensar en defenderse. Se separaron repentinamente con un grito de dolor de Melog, quien se alejaba cojeando, levantando una pata. El Corazón de Demonio estaba por terminar su trabajo cuando Melog se desvaneció, provocando un quejido de su enemigo.

Dos brillosos disparos de energía mágica impactaron sorpresivamente en el Corazón de Demonio desde la dirección del agujero de la Extensión del Tribunal. Castaspella y Micah se habían recuperado de la explosión, prácticamente ilesos. Estaban listos para unirse a la pelea.

El Corazón de Demonio gritó con furia por el pensamiento de ser atrapado en su red mágica de nuevo. Se volteó hacia She-Ra y Glimmer, pero algo nuevo llamó su atención. Rugió con ira, dirigiéndose a ello a toda velocidad, con la intensión de destruir su nuevo objetivo.

“¡Adora, se dirige a la Piedra Lunar!” Gritó Glimmer.

“Glimmer, teletranspórtanos a su camino. ¡Va demasiado rápido para alcanzarlo a pie!” Exclamó She-Ra/Adora.

Glimmer tomó a She-Ra e instantáneamente las teletransportó al camino del Corazón de Demonio. Se detuvo, rigiendo amenazante.

“¿Eh, Adora…? ¿Tal vez este plan necesitaba ser pensado mejor?” Preguntó Glimmer, vacilante.

She-Ra/Adora no respondió, chillando de furia y cargando contra su enemigo, quien en retorno, cargó hacia ella. Chocaron de nuevo, espada con garra, She-Ra/Adora luchando con enojo puro, arremetiendo contra su enemigo con todo su poder.

Nuevamente la espada cayó de sus manos, y lucharon mano a mano, rodando en el barro, la lluvia saturando el suelo. She-Ra/Adora pateó y golpeó con furia a su enemigo, quien arañó su torso. She-Ra/Adora ignoró el dolor, desesperada en destruir a su odioso enemigo. Envolvió sus manos en su cuello negro, intentando estrangularlo.

El Corazón de Demonio metió sus piernas en el medio y pateó a She-Ra apartándola, liberando su cello y enviándola por los aires. Su aterrizaje envío salpicaduras de barro por todas partes; estaba ensangrentada, completamente cubierta de lodo, y con poca energía. She-Ra/Adora intentó levantarse, pero cayó, transformándose en Adora.

El Corazón de Demonio se alzó con risas y caminó hacia la vencida Adora.

“¡AHHHH, ESA FUE UNA BUENA PELEA! ¡LA MEJOR QUE HE TENIDO! ¡DISFRUTARÉ COMERTE!” Sonrió mientras la alcanzaba.

Adora estaba consciente pero débil. Intentó retroceder arrastrándose en el lodo, incapaz de escapar a su fin.

“¡Adora!” Gritó una voz desde el cielo.

El Corazón de Demonio y Adora giraron sus cabezas al unísono mientras un caballo con alas arcoíris aterrizaba junto a ellos, con una pequeña figura en su espalda.

“¿Madame Razz?” Susurró Adora, incrédula. “¡No! ¡Es demasiado fuerte para ti!”

Madame Razz saltó de la espalda de Swift Wind, escoba en mano. La sostenía como un bastón mientras se acercaba al Corazón de Demonio.

“NOOOOOO… ¿¿¿UNA DE USTEDES???” Gritó el Corazón de Demonio, como si la reconociera. Había miedo en su voz.

Adora observó mientras la pequeña anciana que conocía cambió ante sus ojos. La baja mujer y ancha mujer se convirtió en alta y delgada hasta ser tan alta como el holograma de Light Hope que Adora recordaba. Parecía estar vistiendo una larga túnica hecha de estrellas, con una capucha sobre su cabeza. Su rostro también había cambiado, volviéndose extraño, frío y muy alienígena. Era azul y facetado, como gemas, y con una mirada de ojos sin fondo; Adora podía ver galaxias infinitesimales dentro de ella. Madame Razz levantó el brazo con el que sostenía la escoba. Sin embargo, en lugar de una escoba, ahora era un largo bastón negro delgado, con una punta tan brillante, como si fuera una estrella caída. Levantó el bastón sobre ella y rayos color arcoíris cayeron del cielo, aterrizando la punta de su bastón. Luego bajó el bastón y lo apunto al Corazón de Demonio.

“¡¡¡NOOOOOOOO!!!” gritó el Corazón de Demonio.

Una cinta brillante de pura luz de estrellas se disparó del bastón, rodeando al Corazón de Demonio.

Chilló con odio mientras era rodeado y atado, con más y más cintas envolviéndolo hasta que todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto. Sus gritos se apagan a medida que se envolvía más y más, la horrible luz roja de su corazón se oscurecía entre los lazos. Finalmente, sus gritos cesaron, y las cintas se abrieron, revelando a un joven hombre desnudo tendido sobre su estómago. Era Shen, transformado de vuelta a su ser, con sus tatuajes brillando como llamas, reaccionando con odio a ser tocados por magia tan maravillosa.

Adora volvió a mirar a Madame Razz, quien de nuevo era una pequeña anciana sosteniendo una escoba, tenía una expresión melancólica en su rostro.

Madame Razz pasó junto a Adora y se acercó a la forma caída de Shen. Mientras caminaba, Adora pudo escucharla susurrando.

“¿Esto fue obra tuya, verdad Zzar?” Dijo la anciana, con tristeza.

Razz se arrodillo ante Shen. De alguna forma, aún estaba con vida, pero inconsciente y respirando. Colocó una vieja mano marchita sobre la cicatriz en su pecho.

“Tú pobre, pobre chico.” Sacudió su cabeza.

Antes de que Adora pudiera hablar, Glimmer prácticamente se deslizó hacia ella, envolviéndola con sus brazos.

“¡Adora!” Gritó Glimmer.

“Estoy bien, Glimmer, estoy bien.” Respondió Adora, abrazando a su amiga. “¡Catra! ¡Glimmer, llévanos con Bow y a Catra!” Exclamó de repente.

Glimmer asintió y desparecieron, reapareciendo junto a Bow y Catra. Micah y Castaspella se unieron a ellos, echándole un vistazo a las heridas de Catra con magia. Adora se arrodillo junto a su amada; Catra estaba inconsciente y aún jadeaba, con sangre deslizándose al lado de su boca.

“¡Oye, Adora!” Catra suspiró.

“Oh Catra, Catra… ¡Valiente idiota!” Dijo Adora, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Micah observó a Adora luego de completar su inspección. “Tiene cinco costillas rotas en su lado derecho, junto a un pulmón perforado. También tiene una fractura en la parte superior de su pierna derecha.”

Adora levantó rápidamente su mano, transformándose en She-Ra para acceder a sus habilidades curativas. Abrió sus ojos puramente brillantes y colocó sus manos sanadoras en el pecho de Catra. La luz curativa se extendió por todo el cuerpo de Catra mientras suspiraba, el jadeo desapareció. Micah repitió su inspección luego de que la luz se disipara.

“El pulmón se cerró y los huesos rotos se están curando, pero aún necesita mucho tiempo para sanar. Sugiero que la llevemos a su habitación para que pueda descansar. Castaspella y yo podemos usar nuestra magia para hacerlo sin tener que cargarla.” Reportó Micah.

She-Ra/Adora miró a Catra, con alivio en sus ojos. “¿Catra, cómo te sientes?”

“Oh Adora, no sé si funcionó, aún estoy toda mojada.” Dijo Catra haciendo una mueca, la lluvia aún caía sobre ellas.

She-Ra/Adora río, inclinándose para besar la cara mojada de Catra.


	8. Capítulo 7: La Tercera Opción

**Capítulo 7: La Tercera Opción**

Lonnie acababa de terminar su turno de mañana de la guardia de Luna Brillante y comenzó a dirigirse al comedor. Era el almuerzo y ella tenía la intención de llevar una rebanada de pastel para alguien que parecía necesitarlo- Catra.

Hasta ahora las dos mujeres compartieron una relación complicada; no del todo amigas pero no exactamente enemigas. Así era el estado actual entre ellas luego de su mutua deserción de la Horda. Solían evitarse entre sí, pero cuando se encontraban forzadas a estar en una misma cercanía, asentían con su cabeza para saludarse, o intercambiaban pésimos ‘holas’.

Luego del Juicio, Catra se disculpó con Lonnie, Kyle y Rogelio por enviarlos al combate una y otra vez sin importarles su bienestar. Se disculpó por tomar por sentado su amistad, habiendo crecido juntos Catra desestimó esto en su ascenso al poder de los rangos de la Horda.

Como los tontos que Lonnie creyó que eran, Kyle y Rogelio aceptaron la disculpa de inmediato, listos para olvidar las heridas y volver a ser amigos. Lonnie no perdonaba fácil. No podía olvidar a Catra amenazándola una y otra vez para que cumpla sus órdenes, por lo que cuando Catra le pidió disculpas luego de ser condenada por sus crímenes, a Lonnie le resultó difícil aceptar. No podía perdonar a Catra.

Después del Juicio, Lonnie, Rogelio y Kyle se fueron a vivir juntos, consiguiendo un lugar en un pequeño pueblo en la base de Luna Brillante, al lado de la bahía. Habían pasado por tanto- crecer juntos, luchar por la Horda, y eventualmente decidir desertar- que sus vínculos eran fuertes. Su transición a una relación íntima llegó naturalmente, aunque, tenían que admitir, que hacían un extraño trío.

Además de formar una relación, los tres adoptaron un… pupilo. Pupilo era la palabra adecuada, ya que no era exactamente un niño, pero tampoco podía cuidarse a sí mismo. El “Diablillo”, como solían llamarlo, fue renombrado “Charlie” por Kyle, y la pequeña criatura aceptó el nombre.

Antes de formalizar la adopción, lo discutieron con su viejo jefe de la Horda, Hordak, quien también le tenía afecto a Charlie y no le gustaba la idea de que lo alejaran de él. Se hizo un acuerdo; Lonnie, Kyle y Rogelio estarían con él durante la semana, y Hordak los fines de semana. Al final servía para todos, especialmente para Charlie.

Siendo buenos soldados y luchadores, Lonnie y Rogelio querían continuar sirviendo y querían hacerlo para el mejor. Cuando aplicaron para la Guardia de Luna Brillante, la Generala Juliet estaba dudosa al principio, pero luego de la recomendación de Adora y Catra, fueron aceptados. Lonnie y Rogelio estaban extremadamente orgullosos de vestir el púrpura, azul y blanco de la guardia de Luna Brillante, aunque a veces entraban en conflicto con las leyes y regulaciones reales.

Sin embargo, la Guardia de Luna Brillante no era para Kyle; siempre detestó luchar y no era bueno en eso. Decidió elegir otro camino, abriendo una tienda de juegos especializados en el pueblo cercano de Thaymor. También era muy popular, y en algunas ocasiones Kyle organizaba una noche de juegos abierta para los jugadores más entusiastas. Catra y Scorpia solían asistir a la noche de juegos para su “salida de chicas” mensual. Generalmente se las podía ver en una esquina, vistiendo chaquetas de cuero, jugando su juego favorito de mesa.

Cuando Kyle iba a trabajar a la tienda, Charlie lo acompañaba; se había convertido en la mascota del local. Al principio a Kyle le preocupaba que Charlie haga travesuras, pero terminó siendo bastante útil. La habilidad de recordar de Charlie era especialmente útil cuando tenías cien sets de juegos distintos para memorizar. También se daba mañana para la organización y podía pasar horas organizando todos los juegos en sus correctas categorías.

Desde que Kyle era dueño de su propia tienda y trabajaba con sus propios horarios, solía volver a casa antes que Lonnie y Rogelio para hacer la cena; tenían una gran organización.

Cuando Lonnie y Rogelio escucharon las alarmas en medio de la noche, se apuraron para reportarse al deber pero para cuando llegaron, la acción había terminado. De lo que pudieron averiguar, una especie de monstruo escapó de la Extensión del Tribunal e hizo estragos en Luna Brillante. Tomó la combinación de poderes de She-Ra, Micah, Castaspella, Glimmer, Catra, Bow, un contingente de guardias _y_ la Generala para acabar con él. Ahora lo tenían encerrado en un “dormitorio libre” desde que la Extensión del Tribunal quedó en ruinas; la propia She-Ra se encontraba allí haciendo guardia. Lonnie no tenía idea de porqué se molestaron- antes en la Horda, lo mismo solía ocurrir, ¿pero qué sabía ella? Sólo era una guardia de línea.

De lo que pudo recolectar, sólo había heridos menores, y ningún muerto. Bueno, heridas menores con excepción de Catra, a quién le había pateado el trasero y tuvo que ser sanada por She-Ra. Catra ahora se encontraba descansando en su cama en las cámaras que ella y Adora compartían.

Cuando escuchó que Catra fue herida, Lonnie entró en conflicto con sus sentimientos. Luego recordó lo que encontró hoy en su compartimento en los vestuarios de guardia de Luna Brillante antes de cumplir su deber del día. Era un crudo dibujo a mano de lo que parecían ser Lonnie, Kyle, Rogelio, Catra y Adora vestidos en sus ropas de entrenamiento cuando estaban en la Horda, luchando contra robots de práctica. Lonnie encontraba este tipo de regalos de vez en cuando, y sabía que era la forma de Catra de acercarse. Catra debía haberlo dejado para ella el día anterior para que lo encontrara hoy, antes de casi ser asesinada. Lonnie lo apreció y lo colocó en su bolsillo, para ponerlo con los otros regalos que comenzó a guardar en su vieja caja de zapatos de la Horda en casa.

Allí fue cuando Lonnie decidió que era hora de visitar a su vieja comandante de la Horda, para ver si estaba lista para perdonar a Catra.

Lonnie cruzaba los jardines hacia la torre donde sabía que Catra y Adora vivían. Mientras llevaba el plato con pastel, tomó consciencia de la destrucción causada la otra noche. Era como si un granjero hubiese arado meticulosamente el césped de los jardines de Luna Brillante; aquí y allí, los guardias se podían ver llenando con tierra lo peor de estos daños en el jardín. A la distancia, se observaba un enorme agujero en la pared de la Extensión del Tribunal. Sólo podía imaginarse como se veía su interior.

Lonnie llegó a la torre e ingresó, subiendo por las escaleras hasta el piso correcto y caminó por el pasillo de dormitorios.

_Mmmmm… Creo que estoy cerca_ _, Lonnie dijo para sí. Entonces escuchó la voz de Catra que emanaba de una habitación cerrada por ese camino, sonaba enojada.  
_ _Suena familiar,_ _dijo Lonnie, de nuevo para sí, dudando si era buena idea._

_Mientras se acercaba, podía oír la voz de Catra y la de alguien más, la voz de un hombre hablándole con calma._

“Punchy, lo juro, si no paras…” Catra le advirtió.

“Vamos Catra, abre la boca… ¡di aaahhhhhhhh!” Declaró la voz masculina.

“¡NO! ¡DETENTE! ¡No soy un bebé!” Gritó Catra.

“¡Aquí viene, uearrrr-auuuu-oouuuuuu!” de nuevo la voz masculina. Entonces, “¡AUUCH! ¡Catra, me mordiste!”

“¡Dije que te detengas!” Catra volvió a gritar.

Lonnie se encontraba en la puerta, lista para darse vuelta y marcharse cuando ésta se abrió. Un hombre joven de tez oscura estaba allí chupándose el dedo. _Bow_ , recordó ella, _su nombre es Bow_.

“¡Oh hola! ¿Estás aquí para ver a Catra? ¿Lonnie, correcto?” Dijo Bow de forma agradable.

“Eh, si, traje algo para ella…” Dijo Lonnie desganada, sosteniendo el pastel.

Bow se dio vuelta y gritó par dentro de la habitación. “¡Catra, Lonnie está aquí para verte! ¡Será mejor que seas amable!”

Bow volvió a Lonnie. “¡Buena suerte!” Dijo mientras pasó junto a ella, chupando su dedo de nuevo.

Antes de que Lonnie entrara, escuchó un extraño maullido al que Catra respondió. “¡No Melog, no creo que haya exagerado, se lo merecía!”

Lonnie entró y vio a Catra acostada en la cama, cubierta de almohadas. Parecía estar vistiendo una especie de bata abierta en la espalda, con las sábanas cubriendo sus piernas. Una especie de criatura azul y púrpura sentada junto a ella, mirando intensamente a Lonnie.

“¿Lonnie? ¿Viniste a verme?” Dijo Catra, incrédula. Había un pequeño indicio de felicidad en su voz, pero Lonnie no podía oírlo.

“Eh, si… Catra, quería ver si era cierto, que algo de hecho podía romper tu trasero.” Dijo Lonnie, despreocupada.

Catra rió, se detuvo rápidamente, haciendo muecas. “Ohhh… mis costillas, por favor no me hagas reír”. Catra se quejó. “Si, me patearon el trasero. Fue la pelea más rápida y la peor derrota que experimenté.”

“¿Qué tan malas son tus heridas?” Preguntó Lonnie, ahora con preocupación, caminando hacia al lado de Catra, frente a la criatura azul y púrpura.

“Cinco costillas y una pierna rota, estaba peor hasta que Adora usó sus manos sanadoras brillantes en mí.” Exclamó Catra.

“Por lo que escuché fue una especie de monstruo. ¡Las descripciones eran horribles!” Dijo Lonnie.

Catra tenía una mirada distante en sus ojos. “Si, era una especie de mutante. No estoy segura de donde vino, pero creo que tiene algo que ver con ese muchacho, Shen, que intentó lastimarnos la otra noche. ¿Oíste algo sobre eso?” Preguntó Catra.

Lonnie asintió.

“Acababa de noquear a Adora, que era She-Ra en ese momento, en su propio trasero como si fuera nada. Me apuré a llegar a la pelea y me aplastó como una moca en una pared.” Dijo Catra, aún distante.

“¿Dónde está Adora ahora?” Preguntó Lonnie. _¿Por qué no está aquí contigo?_ Pensó.

“Oh, estuvo aquí esta mañana para asegurarse de que esté bien, luego me asignó una ‘niñera’. Supongo que de alguna forma tienen al monstruo en custodia, y ella quiere encargarse de él. Se refirió a él como Shen, así que definitivamente es ese extraño loco de la otra noche. No entiendo todos los detalles, me dieron algo que me marea un poco y adormece el dolor, así que pensar no es mi fuerte en este momento.” Admitió Catra.

Lonnie tenía una inteligente respuesta para la última declaración de Catra, pero sabiamente decidió mantener su boca cerrada.

“Espero que Adora le esté pateando el hocico en su forma de She-Ra- ese tipo se lo merece.” Terminó Catra. Catra observó el pastel en las manos de Lonnie.

“¿Me trajiste pastel?” Preguntó Catra con brillo en sus ojos.

Lonnie lo miró. Era una gran porción del “pastel del día” – pastel blanco con crema azul y púrpura por los colores de los guardias de Luna Brillante. Con dulces con forma de luna en todas sus fases esparcidos por la crema.

“Eh, si, sólo algo que tomé.” Dijo Lonnie, algo avergonzada.

“Se ve deliciosa.” Dijo Catra, y continuó. “Eh, pero no puedo mover mis brazos, hacen que me duelan las costillas. Necesito a mí ‘niñera’ para alimentarme, pero a él le gusta jugar estúpidos juegos de bebés conmigo.”

Lonnie miró la mesa de noche, vio un plato de comida con cubiertos allí. A su lado se encontraba una silla. Tomó el tenedor, limpiando los residuos de comida con una servilleta y movió la silla junto a la cama.

“Eh, bueno, supongo que puedo ayudarte. Ayudarte a comer, si quieres. Prometo que no jugaré ningún juego.” Dijo Lonnie con timidez.

Catra observó el pastel. “Eh… está bien… Me parece bien.” Dijo con dudas.

Lonnie se sentó en la silla y procedió a cortar un trozo de pastel con el tenedor, una gran rebanada con mucha crema. Catra abrió su boca despacio mientras Lonnie la acercaba a su boca. Luego recordó a Bow chupando su dedo y se detuvo.

“No me muerdas por favor.” Dijo Lonnie.

Catra cerró su boca y sacudió su cabeza. “No lo haré, lo prometo.” Dijo, y volvió a abrir la boca.

Lonnie colocó la rebanada en la boca de Catra. Comenzó a masticarla despacio, cerrando sus ojos.

“Mmmmmm… muysh mm-buena.” Dijo Catra, con la boca llena.

Lonnie sonrió y cortó otra porción, y, ahora con más confianza, alimentó a Catra con ella.

Una mirada de preocupación invadió el rostro de Lonnie y colocó el plato en sus rodillas. Catra la observó expectante con la boca abierta.

“Catra, no vine aquí sólo para traerte pastel. Hay algo que quería decirte.” Dijo Lonnie, casi disculpándose.

Catra cerró su boca y no dijo nada, dejando que la otra mujer hable.

“Estaba tan enojada por la forma que nos trataste en la Horda, especialmente sobre el final. Todos crecimos juntos, y por más que no siempre nos veíamos cara a cara, siempre sentí que teníamos una conexión y que tú y yo éramos como hermanas… o amigas…” Dijo Lonnie, comenzando a perder el hilo de su pensamiento.

“Lonnie, lo sien-“Comenzó Catra, pero fue interrumpida por Lonnie.

“Por favor, déjame continuar.” Dijo Lonnie, firme pero amable. “Estaba tan enojada, enojada contigo, y luego del Juicio, enojada con la Horda. Cuando te disculpaste en ese momento, aún estaba procesando ese enojo, y no tomé el valor de tus palabras. Quería retener ese enojo. Me dije a mí misma que no merecías mi perdón. Estuve reteniendo eso todo este tiempo, aunque tú intentaras acercarte, dejándome esos ‘regalos’.” Catra sonrió tímidamente pero no respondió.

“Cuando escuché que fuiste herida anoche, que casi moriste, me golpeó de repente. No estaba realmente enojada contigo por cómo nos trataste, sino porque te alejaste más de lo usual de nosotros. Sentí que perdimos la conexión que teníamos, y que perdí una amiga, mi hermana… me hizo enojar mucho contigo. Bueno, vine a decirte… que te perdono Catra. Te perdono, I quiero que seamos hermanas de nuevo, hermanas que se pelean mucho, pero aún… hermanas.”

Catra sonrió, y aunque le doliera, colocó su mano en la de Lonnie. “Me gustaría eso Lonnie.”

Ambas mujeres rieron y soltaron una carcajada, con lágrimas comenzando a recorrer sus ojos.

“De cualquier forma,” dijo Lonnie, cortando otra rebanada de pastel y levantándola, “Ahora que eso está fuera del camino, ¿más pastel?”

Catra sonrió y asintió como una niña pequeña. “¡Sí, por favor!” Exclamó.

Las dos viejas camaradas de la Horda, amigas y hermanas de nuevo, se sentaron allí por un largo rato, una alimentando a la otra con pastel y recordando viejos tiempos.

* * *

Adora, Glimmer, Castaspella, Micah, Swift Wind y Madame Razz se encontraban todos en el dormitorio de huéspedes, discutiendo sobre cuál era la mejor forma de lidiar con esta situación particular. Shen, aún inconsciente pero ahora completamente vestido, estaba firmemente asegurado a la cama con cadenas alrededor de su torso y piernas, además de un hechizo de restricción mágico en la forma de un disco brillante sobre su pecho. Nadie creyó que sería bueno que el Corazón de Demonio regresara.

“Hay gran magia en Mystacor. Podríamos llevarlo allí y vendarle los ojos, usando un cabal de diez hechiceros tomándose turnos en rotación para sostenerlo.” Estaba diciendo Castaspella.

“¿Entonces qué, Cassy? ¿Hacemos eso por siempre? Porque por lo que dijo Adora, _él no puede morir_.” Respondió Micah, exasperado.

“¡Sí! ¡Si eso es lo que debemos hacer, que así sea! ¡Les daría a los estudiantes del último año algo que hacer en lugar de sólo ir a fiestas!” Dijo Castaspella, enviando sus manos por el aire.

“Mientras nadie se equivoque, entonces sí, eso podría funcionar. Pero siempre existen errores, especialmente cuando hay gente envuelta. Aún más con estudiantes. No, Cassy. No funcionará.” Dijo Micah, apaciguadoramente.

“¿Entonces qué sugieres, oh sabio hermano?” Respondió Castaspella, con sátira.

“Soy reacio a sugerir esto, de verdad… pero recuerdo cuando Shadow Weaver cayó por primera vez ante el dominio de magia negra. Había abierto un portal hacia el vacío para que tragara a Norwyn, el Líder Hechicero en ese momento. Creo que puedo hacer lo mismo si es necesario. Podría usar magia oscura para quitarnos de encima esta maldad.” Dijo Micah, con dolor escrito en su rostro por esta idea.

“¡NO!” Gritó Adora. “¡No, no puedes hacer eso! Esta maldad está unida a una persona, Shen, alguien que por dentro es bueno, ¡lo he sentido! ¡No se merece un destino así!” Suplicó Adora.

“¡Adora, debes pensar en el bien mayor! Debes tomar una decisión; mantener retenido a este pobre muchacho pero con el riesgo de lastimar a todos si se convierte en el Corazón de Demonio y escapa, o enviarlo al vacío y mantener a todos a salvo. Piensa en todos en Luna Brillante, Adora- Piensa en la gente cercana a ti; Glimmer, Bow… Catra.” Dijo Micah, apenado.

“¡Eso es completamente injusto, Micah!” Gritó Adora, en respuesta. “¡NO seré obligada a elegir entre esas únicas dos decisiones que TU dices que son nuestras únicas opciones! ¡Elijo la tercer opción! ¡Siempre hay otra manera!”

Madame Razz, que estuvo silenciosa todo este tiempo, sonrió a Adora.

Justo ahí Shen comenzó a moverse, con quejidos. “¿Adora…? ¿Eres tú?” Preguntó débilmente.

Adora, Glimmer y Razz se pusieron junto a él. Micah y Castaspella mantuvieron su posición, mirándose entre ellos. Ambos recordaban el poder del Corazón de Demonio, incapaz de ser contenido por sus magias combinadas.

Adora colocó su mano en su frente.

“Estoy aquí, Shen, estoy aquí.” Dijo ella, mostrando una amable sonrisa.

“Lo siento tanto, Adora. El Otro logró escapar, no pude detenerlo.” Dijo Shen, susurrando. “¿Cómo está tu amada, eh, Catra?” Dijo, miserablemente.

Adora recordó que Shen dijo que él siempre podía ver a través de los ojos de Corazón de Demonio cuando tomaba el control. Eso significaba que Shen sabía lo que el Corazón de Demonio había hecho y lo que le había ocurrido a Catra.

“Está bien, está sanando. No te preocupes por eso ahora.” Dijo Adora amablemente.

“Adora, me odio _tanto_ ahora mismo. Si hubiese matado a uno de tus amigos o amante anoche—” Shen se atragantó, lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos cerrados. “Sólo intentabas ayudarme, eres tan bondadosa, no merecías enfrentarte a eso.” Susurró con la voz quebrada.

“Shen, estamos trabajando en un plan, una forma de liberarte y deshacernos del Corazón de Demonio. Justo estábamos viendo algunas opciones…” Dijo Adora, su voz apagándose.

Shen la observó intensamente. “Adora, toma la decisión más segura. ¡Toma la decisión que mantenga a todos a salvo! ¡Si significa que yo estaré peor, que así sea! ¡No seré responsable de que más gente termine lastimada!” Declaró Shen.

Adora no respondió. Se levantó y apartó la mirada, con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. Apretando su mandíbula en un esfuerzo de detener sus lágrimas cuando sintió unas viejas manos sobre las suyas.

“Adora, _hay_ otra manera.” Adora bajó la vista para ver a Madame Razz mirándola a ella, sus ojos magnificados detrás de sus anteojos.

“Disculpa… ¿Madame Razz, verdad? ¿Qué otra manera? Además, ¿qué tipo de magia estabas usando anoche para dominar al monstruo? Nunca vi algo así.” Preguntó Micah, confundido de porqué escucharían a una loca anciana.

“¿Magia? ¿Qué magia? ¿De qué estás hablando, chico tonto?” Razz preguntó a Micah, intentando golpearlo suavemente en el rostro con su escoba.

“¿Adora? ¿En serio escucharás a esta anciana en lugar de nosotros? Castaspella y yo somos los principales hechiceros en Etheria.” Gritó Micah, apuntando a Madame Razz.

Glimmer, quien estuvo callada, habló. “Papá, Madame Razz ayudó a Adora en el pasado. Adora confía en ella y nosotros deberíamos también.”

“Bien. Tengo otras tareas a las que atender. Hazme saber si me necesitas para hacer lo que sugerí. ¿Cassy, vienes conmigo?” Micah levantó sus manos en el aire mientras los dos viejos hechiceros abandonaron la habitación. Adora los vio marcharse con una expresión desconsolada en su rostro, pero Glimmer la tomó de la mano.

“No te preocupes por ellos. La gente vieja _siempre_ cree que tiene razón. Además, lo bueno de la gente vieja es que olvida fácil. Estoy segura que superarán esto.” Dijo Glimmer alentando a Adora.

Volvieron a Razz, quien estaba inspeccionando a Shen y prestaba atención como si escuchara algo.

“¡Oh, cállate tú!” Dijo Razz, picando gentilmente la cicatriz de Shen con el mango de su escoba. “¡Madame Razz ya escuchó suficiente de eso! ¡Eres una cosa desagradable, horrible!”

Shen observó a Razz desconcertado, como también Adora, Glimmer y Swift Wind.

“Eh, Razz… ¿recuerdas cuando hablamos de hablar con amigos imaginarios, como Loo-Kee? ¿De cómo no debes hacer eso cuando hay gente alrededor?” Dijo Swift Wind, mirando a Glimmer y Adora con una mirada cómplice.

“Si, ¿y tú recuerdas como te dije que te callaras? ¡Estúpido caballo hablante!” Razz se enojó.

Shen miró a Razz, con cara de haber entendido. “¿Puedes escucharlo, verdad? Puedes escuchar al Otro.” Exclamó Shen, temor en su voz.

“Si… si, mi pobre, pobre muchacho.” Dijo Razz en tono calmante. “Es tan horrible. Debes ser muy fuerte para no haber perdido la cabeza.”

“No estaría tan seguro de eso…” Dijo Shen, cerrando sus ojos.

No, no, no estás loco. Madame Razz puede verlo.” Razz dijo, y luego pasó su mano sobre sus ojos. “Duerme.” Dijo, despacio. Shen cayó inmediatamente inconsciente.

“Así que, Razz, ¿hablabas de otra manera?” Dijo Adora, regresando a la conversación.

Madame Razz volvió a ella, con intensidad y determinación en sus ojos. “Si, la hay, Adora.” Declaró.

A Adora le sorprendió ver la repentina lucidez en los ojos de Razz; nunca había visto algo así.

“¿Cómo, Razz?” Preguntó.

“Usando mi poder al unísono con el de She-Ra, debes entrar en la psiquis de Shen e ingresar a su alma. Allí, debes cortar la conexión con el Otro. Debes usar tu corazón para lograrlo.” Dijo Razz.

“¿Mi corazón? Dijo Adora, confundida. “¿Razz, podrías no ser tan ambigua? Necesito respuestas directas.”

“Si, tu corazón, tonta.” Dijo Razz, usando el mango de su escoba para picar el pecho de Adora, encendiendo la runa de corazón allí.

“¿Esto?” Dijo Adora, aún más confundida. “¿El viejo ‘a prueba de fallos’? Ese poder ya no está… lo utilicé para liberar la magia de Etheria.”

“No, no, tontita. No es solo ‘a prueba de fallos’, es mucho más. Hay viejos poderes, poderes de los Primeros unidos a esta runa. Tienen muchas utilidades, pero su habilidad principal-romper vínculos- aún está allí. Puedes usarlo para romper el vínculo de Shen con su demonio interior. Sin embargo es una tarea peligrosa, Adora, ya que al usar así la runa de corazón, te estás arriesgando a ser tomada por el demonio. Tanto tú como Shen podrían terminar unidos a él… para siempre.”

Adora se tomó un momento para entender lo que acababa de escuchar, Glimmer aun tomándola de la mano en apoyo. Se giró para ver a Glimmer y sonrió cálidamente; Glimmer devolvió la sonrisa.

“Sé lo que tengo que hacer ahora, Razz.” Dijo Adora.

“Debemos llevar al muchacho a mi casa en el Bosque Susurrante, donde la magia es pura.” Dijo Madame Razz, observando a su alrededor. “La magia es muy pesada y estricta.” Dijo con disgusto en su cara.

“Bien, tengo que ir a ver a alguien antes de hacer esto. Tengo que ver a Catra. Le prometí no volver a hacer algo peligroso sin avisarle antes, si es que tengo la opción, por supuesto.” Dijo Adora.

“Bien, bien, tómate la noche. Swift Wind y yo llevaremos al muchacho. Me tomará un rato preparar las cosas.” Razz se encogió de hombros. “Ven a verme por la mañana. Será mejor hacer esto bajo la luz del día.”

Adora no preguntó sobre las implicaciones del ultimo dicho de Razz. Estaba por preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda para llevar a Shen cuando vio a Razz extender su mano, removiendo mágicamente las cadenas, desvaneciendo el seguro mágico y subiéndolo a Swift Wind.

Adora y Glimmer salieron de la habitación juntas y regresaron a la torre para ver cómo estaban Catra y Bow. Esperaba que Catra aún no lo haya matado.

Apenas acababan de subir las escaleras al pasillo donde estaban sus habitaciones cuando oyeron gritos.

“Oh cielos… esos definitivamente son Bow y Catra.” Se quejó Adora.

Al acercarse, comenzaron a entender palabras que atravesaban la puerta cerrada.

“¿Por qué eres tan mala conmigo?” Gritó Bow. Parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

“¡ _Porque_ , no lo estás haciendo bien! Dije que quería cinco almohadas detrás de mí Y con plumas. ¡Tú colocaste _seis_ , sin _plumas_!” Dijo Catra, prácticamente chillando.

“¡Puse una sexta almohada detrás de ti para compensar que no sean de plumas! ¿Cómo puedes notar las plumas cuando terminas sentándote sobre ellas, amontonándolas todas juntas?” Gritó Bow en respuesta.

“¡¡PORQUE PUEDO! ¿Adónde quieres ir?” Dijo Catra, aun chillando.

“Necesito un descanso de ti. ¡Eres demasiado, eres la peor paciente!” Gritó Bow mientras abría la puerta. Vio a Glimmer y Adora paradas allí y suspiró.

“¡Oh, gracias Etheria!” Exclamó Bow, justo cuando una almohada lo golpeó en un lado de su cabeza.

Bow las empujó hacia afuera y cerró la puerta, en respuesta al disgusto de Catra gritando dentro.

“Adora, no puedo seguir con esto. ¡Ella es horrible! ¡La peor! ¡Lo siento, pero renuncio!” Bow estaba prácticamente chirriando en su enojo.

“Bow, Bow, tranquilo, está bien. Catra sólo está pasando un mal momento.” Dijo Adora, intentando calmarlo.

“¿Mal momento? Adora, todo lo que hice en el día fue cuidarla, ¿y qué obtengo? ¡Gruñidos, insultos y gritos!” Se quejó Bow.

Glimmer abrazó a Bow. “Ohh, ¿Le gritaron a mi pobre bebé durante todo el día? Ahora estoy aquí. Te salvaré de esta horrible Catra.” Lo calmó Glimmer.

“Bow, estará bien. Catra te adora, lo sé.” Dijo Adora.

“¿Me adora?” Dijo él, levantando su mano vendada. “¿Me adora? ¡Me mordió! ¡Fuerte! La última vez que lo hizo estaba en la Horda.”

Bow respiró fuerte, abriendo sus ojos con miedo.

“La Catra de la Horda regresó.” Dijo Bow por lo bajo.

Adora y Glimmer se miraron entre ellas, levantando sus ojos.

“Ya está, ya está, mi pobre bebé.” Dijo Glimmer, llevando a Bow a su cuarto, “Deja que mamá le eche un vistazo a eso.”

Adora vio a sus amigos marcharse con una extraña mirada en su rostro. ¿ _Acaso Glimmer se refirió a ella misma como la mamá de Bow? A veces son tan extraños_. Pensó.

Adora entró a la habitación y se agachó justo a tiempo para esquivar una almohada que se dirigía a su cabeza.

“¡Catra!” Gritó Adora.

“¡Ups! Hola, Adora, pensé que eras Bow…” Dijo Catra excusándose.

Adora observó a Catra. Estaba hecha un desastre; su cabello que generalmente se encontraba algo salvaje estaba completamente desordenado sobre su cabeza, sus ojos se veían brillosos y parecía haber manchas azules y púrpuras en el frente de su bata.

“¿Eso es crema?” Dijo Adora, acercándose y pasando un dedo en la mancha para después lamerlo. “Sí, lo es.”

Catra miró a Adora, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y con una mirada algo mareada en sus ojos. “¡Te extrañé mucho!” Exclamó.

Adora se sentó junto a ella y la besó suavemente en la cabeza, moviendo algunos mechones enredados del camino.

“Yo también te extrañé. Escuché que estuviste muy mala hoy. Fuiste mala con Bow. ¿Acaso lo mordiste, Catra?” Dijo Adora, con algo de regaño en su voz.

“¡Jumf!” Exclamó Catra, haciendo pucheros. “¡Se lo merecía! No paraba de molestarme cuando me alimentaba con la cuchara. Insistía que la cuchara era Swift Wind y que estaba ‘llegando para aterrizar’. ¡¿Por qué querría imaginar que tu estúpido caballo iba a aterrizar en mi boca?! Le dije que se detenga, pero no lo hizo, así que lo mordí.” Se encogió de hombros, apartando la vista.

Adora sacudió su cabeza, con una sonrisa en su cara. Melog, que descansaba al borde de la cama, miró a Catra y maulló en su idioma.

“Bien, bien, ve. Lamento haberte retenido.” Dijo Catra, exasperada.

Mientras Melog se marchaba, Adora podría jurar que el alienígena azul y púrpura le dio una mirada que decía, _Buena suerte_.

“¿Y bien, cómo te fue con el prisionero? ¿Lo golpeaste bien por mí? Preguntó Catra.

“No, nada de eso Catra. De hecho esa es parte de la razón por la que estoy aquí.” Dijo Adora.

“¿Por qué estoy teniendo un mal presentimiento?” Preguntó Catra, sospechosa.

Adora le explicó en detalle la conversación que tuvo con el prisionero durante la noche, mientras se suponía que estaba paseando. Catra frunció el ceño en esa parte pero mantuvo el silencio. Luego, Adora continuó con su búsqueda por Madame Razz y su subsecuente retorno a Luna Brillante. Adora no le contó a Catra los eventos de la batalla, ya que ella ya conocía esa parte bien. Terminó su historia con la discusión sobre la mejor forma de lidiar con la situación, incluyendo el plan de Madame Razz de salvar a Shen y desvanecer el demonio dentro de él.

“Déjame ver si entiendo, tienes dos opciones. Primera: Micah abre un portal y envías al tipo que intentó matarnos al vacío, manteniéndonos a todos a salvo, o segundo: Adora confía en una loca anciana que vive en el bosque para ayudarla a entrar a la mente del loco para luchar contra un demonio. Un demonio que podría terminar teniendo control sobre ti. ¿Lo entendí bien, Adora?” Dijo Catra, algo amenazante.

“¿Catra, escuchaste lo que dije sobre Shen? ¿Lo que le sucedió y lo que sentí? Es la mayor víctima de todo esto.” Imploró Adora.

“Agh, aquí vamos de nuevo. Te vas a arriesgar tu vida para salvar a la gente mientras yo me siento aquí esperando que regreses a mí.” Dijo Catra, aumentando su enojo.

“Catra, siento que es la única forma. Debo ayudarlo. Pero te amo, y te prometo que no tomaré esta decisión sin ti. Si no quieres que siga con esto mañana, encontraré otra manera. Otra manera que no involucre enviar a Shen al vacío, por supuesto.” Dijo Adora.

Catra apartó su mirada hacia la ventana y gruñó. “Rrrrrrhhh… NO.” Dijo Catra, con mucha irritación.

“¿Entonces estás de acuerdo con esto?” Preguntó Adora.

“No estoy de acuerdo, pero no te detendré, incluso si físicamente pudiese.” Dijo Catra, suspirando profundamente. “Te amo Adora y amo todo de ti. Incluso tu gran necesidad de ser la heroína. Te amo y sé que necesitas hacerlo; no hubieses elegido hacerlo si no fuese la única forma.” Dijo Catra, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Adora sonrió y se inclinó hacia adelante, besando a Catra en los labios.

“¿Eso es todo? ¿Te doy permiso y ahora te marchas?” Dijo Catra, con molestia en su voz.

“Nop, me quedaré esta noche. Me iré por la mañana” Dijo Adora, con una sonrisa en su cara. “Hora de que comiencen mis tareas de enfermera. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?” Dijo, sentada junto a Catra.

Catra lo pensó. “¿Qué tal si me lees algo?” Preguntó.

Adora sonrió, sabía adónde se dirigía. “Seguro, ¿qué libro te gustaría?”

Adora ya sabía la respuesta, pero le encantaba arrastrar esto, Catra murmuró una respuesta.

“¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso Catra?” Dijo, riendo con picardía.

Catra se sonrojó. “Vamos Adora, deja de provocarme, léeme el libro sobre la niña pequeña que vive con su horrible madre adoptiva y descubre que es una princesa.”

“¡Ooohh, le leeré a mi pequeñda pdinzeza su pequeñdo libdo de pdinzeza!” Adora se burló mientras tomaba el libro en cuestión.

Catra, aún sonrojada, sonrió mientras Adora se acostó junto a ella y abrió el libro.

“Había una vez una pequeña niña,” Comenzó Adora, “ella era una niña buena y bondadosa que vivía con una perversa y cruel madre…”


	9. Capítulo 8: Una Parte De Mi Corazón

**Capítulo 8: Una Parte De Mi Corazón**

Era temprano en la mañana, justo antes de que salga el sol. Adora se encontraba frente al espejo, atándose el cabello. Estaba vestida en su atuendo usual; pantalones gris oscuro, camiseta blanca y su chaqueta azul y púrpura sobre ella. Miró el espejo.

 _Bien, estoy lo más lista que puedo. Lista para meterme en la cabeza de alguien y desvanecer un demonio._ Pensó para sí.

_De pronto Adora recordó el sueño de anoche. Fue otra pesadilla, que ya eran recurrentes. Estaba en una cámara larga y oscura; observando al centro, vio un trono en una tarima elevada. Era un trono oscuro y la figura en armadura de la otra noche estaba sentada en él, observándola. Un brillante rayo de luz horrible caía sobre él, iluminándolo. Él parecía bañarse en este, absorbiendo poder._

Aún vestía la misma capucha de antes, y al girar su cabeza, vio la malvada calavera interior. Comenzó a reírse cruelmente de ella, cuando despertó.

Adora quitó ese recuerdo de su mente e intentó concentrarse en el día que se venía. La tarea que debía enfrentar era demasiado grande como para que sea molestada por malos sueños.

Catra aún dormía tras ella, apoyada sobre cinco almohadas y roncando. Adora no quería despertarla para despedirse… despedirse haría que parezca que existía una chance de que no regresara, y ella no quería pensar en eso. Además, ya se habían despedido la noche anterior.

Justo cuando pensaba en eso, un suave golpe podía oírse en la puerta, provocando un gran ronquido de Catra.

Adora abrió y se encontró con Glimmer.

“Shhh, no quiero despertar al monstruo.” Susurró Adora a su amiga.

Glimmer observó a Catra roncando, con su cabello aun siendo un desastre.

“Iiiiuuuu… ¿Esa es tu novia?” Glimmer bromeó.

“¿Dónde está Bow? Debo irme pronto” Preguntó Adora.

“Bow no viene, dijo que no quiere lidiar con ‘Catra, la Princesa de las Almohadas’ de nuevo. Irá contigo mientras yo cuido de la bella durmiente por hoy.” Susurró Glimmer.

“Está bien.” Dijo Adora, mirando de vuelta a Adora. “¿Alguna chance de que puedas bañarla hoy?” Preguntó Adora.

“Adora, no voy a darle un baño de esponja a tu novia. Mis acciones tienen un límite.” Dijo Glimmer, aun provocando con una sonrisa.

“Bueno, al menos cepíllale el cabello y cámbiale esa asquerosa bata, ¿por favor?” Pidió Adora, aun susurrando. Justo entonces Catra dejó escapar otro gran ronquido. Glimmer hizo una cara.

“Ya veremos.” Dijo ella, y abrazó a Adora, besándola en la mejilla. “¿Estás lista? Será mejor que tengas cuidado hoy.”

Adora devolvió el abrazo. “Lo estoy y lo tendré, lo prometo.” Susurró al oído de su amiga.

Glimmer observó a Catra, luego de nuevo a Adora con otra mueca. “Más te vale.”

Adora fijó sus ojos en Catra, sopló un beso y salió por la puerta. Caminó por el pasillo y vio a Bow esperándola.

“¿Lista?” Preguntó.

“Sí, hagámoslo.” Dijo Adora, con simpleza.

De repente, el bolsillo de Bow comenzó a hacer pitidos y sacó su pequeña computadora. Alguien intentaba contactarlo.

“Déjame adivinar… ¿Entrapta?” Dijo Adora.

Bow asintió. “Sí… estuvo llamándome desde ayer a la mañana, pero estaba ocupado con Catra, por lo que no contesté. Supongo que está comenzando temprano de nuevo.”

“Bueno, considerando lo que estamos haciendo esta mañana, creo que puede esperar un poco más.” Dijo Adora. Bow apagó su computadora y la colocó de nuevo en su bolsillo.

Adora y Bow abandonaron la torre y caminaron por los jardines. El sol se asomaba por el horizonte, y parecía que iba a ser otro hermoso día. Vieron a Swift Wind allí cerca, pastando mientras los esperaba.

“¡Hola, Adora! ¿Estás lista?” Preguntó Swift Wind, con mucho entusiasmo.

“Sí, eso creo.” Dijo Adora, empezando a cansarse de que todos pregunten si estaba “lista”. “Oí que ahora eres el caballo de Madame Razz, ¿es eso cierto?” Preguntó Adora, sonriendo.

“No soy el caballo de nad—”Comenzó a exclamar Swift Wind.

“¡Sólo bromeo, caíste!” Dijo Adora, subiéndose a su espalda.

“Jar, jar.” Dijo Swift Wind con sarcasmo mientras Bow subía detrás de Adora. Tan pronto como Bow estaba arriba, despegó por los cielos, dirigiéndose en dirección del Bosque Susurrante.

Mientras volaban por el cielo Adora apreció cuán hermoso era Etheria. Vio el amanecer a la distancia, y del horizonte opuesto más oscuro pudo ver nubes oscuras con luces de fuego danzantes dentro. Luz y oscuridad. Mientras el sol subía más alto, las nubes oscuras se a la distancia se encogían, con las luces de fuego desvaneciéndose. _Luz echando a la oscuridad, como debería ser_ , pensó Adora, sintiéndose confiada ahora.

Rápidamente llegaron a su destino y aterrizaron junto a la cabaña de Madame Razz.

Adora, Bow y Swift Wind entraron a la cabaña. Mirando a su alrededor, vieron velas azules colocadas por todos lados, cubriendo el interior con una cálida luz azul. Las velas cubrían toda la superficie excepto el centro, donde Shen descansaba en una gran cama, inconsciente. Había lugar para alguien más junto a él. Madame Razz se encontraba allí quejándose. Vio que estaban estudiando las velas.

“La cera está hecha con pétalos de Ásteres Lunares, que ayudan a desvanecer todo tipos de oscuridad.” Dijo.

Swift Wind aún estaba en la puerta, dudoso de si entrar y arriesgarse a derribar alguna vela. “Razz, hay luz fuera, ¿de qué oscuridad estás hablando?” Preguntó él.

Madame Razz dirigió su desdeñosa mirada al caballo. “Por favor, cállate. O Madame Razz revocará tu invitación para estar aquí.

Swift Wind retrocedió apenas pero se mantuvo en la puerta para observar, decidiendo sabiamente mantener el silencio.

Madame Razz observó a Adora y a Bow, luego miró a su alrededor, como buscando a alguien más. “¿Dónde está la otra, la de las chispas?” Preguntó Razz.

“Está haciéndonos un favor y cuidando a nuestra amiga, que fue gravemente herida.” Respondió Bow.

Razz se veía decepcionada por esto, mientras Bow y Adora compartieron una mirada de confusión. Razz se encogió de hombros. “Oh bueno, tal vez más tarde.” Declaró Razz, misteriosa.

Se dirigió a Adora. “¿Estás lista, querida?” Preguntó, sin saber que era la cuarta persona en preguntarle lo mismo a Adora.

“Sí.” Respondió Adora, sin duda en su voz.

“Bien. Ahora, transfórmate en She-Ra y acuéstate junto al muchacho. Madame Razz usara su poder para conectarlos, permitiendo que ingreses a su psiquis. Desde allí estarás sola. Debes abrirte camino hasta su alma y romper los vínculos que lo conectan al demonio.” La instruyó Razz.

“Bien, ¿eso es todo? ¿Sin instrucciones detalladas de qué hacer, simplemente entrar a su mente, encontrar su alma y cortar sus vínculos con la runa de corazón de mi pecho?” Dijo Adora, con clara frustración en su voz.

“Adora, Adora… mi torpe Adora. Lo estás haciendo de nuevo. Tienes miedo y le preguntas a ancianas qué es lo que debes hacer. Tienes a She-Ra, sabrás qué hacer. ¡Madame Razz confía en tus instintos, tú también deberías!” Exclamó Razz.

Bow se acercó a Adora y la abrazó. “Tú puedes Adora. Estaré justo aquí junto a ti todo el tiempo, cuidándote.” Dijo con confianza.

Adora respondió con una sonrisa y levantó su mano, diciendo las palabras para convocar y transformarse en She-Ra. Mirando la cama, observó que el espacio junto a Shen era lo suficientemente grande para que She-Ra entrara. Se acostó junto a él, colocando sus manos en su pecho y cerrando sus ojos.

Bow y Swift Hand observaron mientras Madame Razz se movía para pararse detrás de ellos. Sujetaba la escoba con ambas manos, sostenida verticalmente frente a ella, con el mango apuntando hacia arriba. De repente, sus manos y antebrazos cambiaron de color, su piel se hizo azul y facetada, como una gema. La piel que seguía arriba de sus codos se mantuvo igual, rosa y arrugada.

De repente su escoba se hizo mucho más larga y recta, con una luz brillante en la punta, como una estrella. Ella abrió sus ojos; no eran los ojos de una anciana, eran los alcances infinitos del universo, con remolinos de galaxias y nebulosas. La conexión estaba hecha.

* * *

She-Ra/Adora cayó, por lo que pareció un largo tempo; cayó por la oscuridad hasta que comenzó a detenerse y luego aterrizó suavemente en el suelo. Miró a su alrededor, notando que estaba oscuro, ¿noche? Mirando arriba vio un objeto familiar, el orbe despreciable de sus sueños, observándola. Ve a su alrededor. Mientras sus ojos se ajustan, ve a un pequeño muchacho de cabello negro, con sus brazos sostenidos hacia abajo por lo que parece ser una figura negra con armadura, su rostro cubierto por un casco con máscara. El muchacho pide por su madre. Observando en la dirección de la mirada del chico, ella ve lo que parece ser una vivienda lo suficientemente grande para una familia.

Mientras observa al muchacho, puede sentir sus emociones; miedo por su madre, una necesidad de protección, y enojo- enojo con los guardias por retenerlo y enojo a sí mismo por ser muy pequeño para ayudar.

Una enorme figura sale de la puerta, agachando su cabeza para poder atravesarla. Viste una túnica negra sin mangas, una capucha sobre su cabeza, y una retorcida corona por encima. Tiene hombreras de armadura que se extienden en segmentos por sus brazos, terminando en guantes con garras. Las garras están cubiertas con sangre y vísceras. Ella reconoce a esta figura de sus pesadillas.

Ella observa su rostro debajo de su capucha, puede verlo con claridad, pero en lugar de una calavera es el rostro de un hombre, enorme y ancho. Es una cara muy cruel; no ve pena allí. Cabello gris que cae hasta su pecho. La enorme espada también está allí, en su espalda.

La figura camina hacia el muchacho, quien levanta la mirada para observarlo, lágrimas cayendo de su rostro. “¿Dónde está mi madre?” Pregunta el chico. She-Ra/Adora puede sentir su ira creciendo.

La figura toca suavemente la cara del muchacho, como si le secara una lágrima, esparciendo sangre. Luego toma su barbilla. “Tu madre ya no está. Yo soy tu Padre. Yo te criaré ahora, me perteneces.”

El muchacho grita.

She-Ra/Adora cae en la oscuridad y aterriza en los jardines de nuevo. Está en un bosque oscuro, el horrible orbe iluminándola, brillante. A su lado se encuentra parado un adolescente de cabello negro; es Shen, se da cuenta, aunque ahora es más joven. Sostiene algo largo contra su hombro. Ella supone que debe tratarse de algún arma, un blaster o un arma de fuego.

Shen apunta el extremo del arma a un animal en la distancia; que ignoraba completamente la situación. Es una extraña y hermosa criatura, de largas extremidades, de pelaje grueso y peludo y de cola tupida. Es color plateado y parece brillar ante la luz del orbe en el cielo. Gira su cabeza hacia el joven hombre, mostrando un largo hocico con dos colmillos sobresaliendo y dos orejas puntiagudas levantadas prestando atención. Sus brillantes ojos platinados se fijan en Shen, estudiándolo.

Ella puede sentir las emociones de Shen de nuevo; una necesidad de aprobación mezclada con la admiración de ver una criatura tan majestuosa, y confusión de porqué debe terminar con su vida.

La criatura estudia a Shen, sin escapar. Casi parece confiar en él, como si supiera que Shen no le haría daño.

She-Ra/Adora siente entonces otra emoción de Shen, una decisión basada en la necesidad de proteger, no destruir. Baja su arma y sonríe a la criatura, que ladea su cabeza en respuesta y sale corriendo.

“¡¡¡¡SHEN’THRAN-ZANMAR’ETH!!!!” Una fuerte, terrible voz escapa de la oscuridad detrás. Shen hace una mueca y deja caer el arma.

She-Ra/Adora cae nuevamente y aterriza suavemente de nuevo, la caída era ahora más corta.

Observa a Shen nuevamente, la misma edad que su visión anterior. Está sentado en la cima de una gran colina mirando el increíble paisaje. Por la luz del horrible orbe, puede ver que la colina es simple, nada sobresale de ella con excepción de un corto césped color pajizo. A la distancia hay colinas onduladas, un gran bosque, y más allá, oscuras montañas dentadas. Aunque la luz del horrible orbe sea desagradable, había algo realmente hermoso en esa vista, la luz dándole al paisaje una calidad etérea, como de un sueño.

She-Ra/Adora se sintió conflictuada con Shen; su padre acababa de contarle la oscura “verdad” de su vida y el concepto era demasiado inaceptable como para que él pueda enfrentarlo. Lo cubre de opresión, pues para el joven, las palabras de su padre eran absolutas y ciertas.

Shen sostiene un cuchillo en sus manos, y despacio lo apunta a su corazón, listo para sumergirlo en él. Una mirada de absoluta convicción en su joven rostro.

“¡No!” Intenta gritar She-Ra/Adora, intentando que llegar a él, pero es incapaz de moverse o emitir algún sonido.

Él lo mantiene allí por un momento, entonces sus manos comienzan a temblar. De repente, aparta el cuchillo y se levanta. Grita mientras lanza el cuchillo a la distancia.

Queda parado allí, con sus puños cerrados, mirando a la distancia. She-Ra/Adora puede ver lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro, pero hay resolución absoluta allí.

“NO.” Declaró Shen.

She-Ra/Adora experimentó la sensación de caída otra vez, seguida de otra visión. Shen estaba desnudo en su cama con un hermoso hombre; tenía piel celeste, cabello blanco largo y orejas puntiagudas. Este debe ser el Shen’Dara del que Shen había hablado antes. Se están besando suavemente, llenos de pasión. Adora siente amor y felicidad pura emanando de Shen.

Caída, otra visión. Shen y Shen’Dara están con un grupo, aliados, luchando contra otro grupo de individuos mezclados; algunos cubiertos completamente por armaduras negras, algunos en túnicas negras y… otros. Los otros eran horribles, avanzando de a poco en ropas harapientas, su piel era pálida y gris, rostros vacíos sin expresión. Parecían muertos, pero no lo estaban.

Shen, su amante y sus amigos lucharon contra estos enemigos, cada uno con un estilo de lucha que complementaba al grupo. Shen’Dara reía, girando salvajemente con dos espadas mientras abatía a sus enemigos. Era hermoso y salvaje a la vez, y, de pronto, She-Ra/Adora recordó a Catra y su forma de luchar.

Detrás de Shen’Dara hay una figura completamente vestida de negro, encapuchada y con el rostro cubierto. Por encima de las ropas negras, viste una pechera de armadura negra, espinilleras de armadura negra y guantes de armadura que protegen sus muñecas. La figura tiene una espada negra en una mano, derrotando enemigos y protegiendo el punto ciego de Shen’Dara. Por la descripción de Catra en la noche en que fueron atacadas, ese debía ser Shen, con su identidad oculta de los hombres de su padre.

Había otros; una enorme mujer, de piel burdeos, calva con cuernos, con un gran martillo que usa para herir a sus enemigos, lanzando una carcajada cada vez que acierta un golpe.

Una delgada figura humanoide, apenas vestide de piel rosada, que no es ni hombre, ni mujer, con su cara cubierta con una máscara blanca. Se desliza por la batalla, cortando enemigos con sus cuchillos de doble-filo.

Hay un hombre alto, de cara sombría con cabello rubio y corto. She-Ra/Adora hace una mueca cuando observa que sus ojos parecen estar cocidos, ciegos. Avanza hacia la batalla balanceando una larga cadena, con una hoja afilada en su punta. La balancea alrededor de su cuerpo o la azota dando golpes de puñal, con mucha confianza en su habilidad, sin que lo afecte su ceguera.

Hay un pequeño ser femenino, como si fuera una niña, con alas guardadas en su espalda, lanzándose sobre los pies de los enemigos. Parece lanzar pequeños objetos al suelo, con picos que sobresalen de todos los ángulos. Sus enemigos los pisan, gritando y saltando y sosteniendo sus pies o cayendo en sus espaldas donde el pequeño ser los espera con un cuchillo. Sin embargo, los objetos afilados no parecen afectar a las figuras tambaleantes, ya que estás pasan sobre ellos como si no sintieran dolor.

Hay más amigos de Shen, y ella ahora lo siente, su amor absoluto por todos ellos. Él moriría para protegerlos, para salvarlos de heridas, para protegerlos del imperio oscuro de su padre.

She-Ra/Adora cayó de nuevo, pero en lugar de aterrizar, comenzó a ver imágenes y visiones, aparentemente desde el punto de vista de Shen.

Caminando, oyendo gritos. ¡Los agentes de su padre los encontraron! Corriendo, corriendo por la ruta de escape. ¡Los enemigos están cerca, no todos podrán salir a tiempo! Shen decide quedarse atrás y resistir para ganar tiempo, Shen’Dara le suplica que no lo haga. Finalmente, Shen’Dara cede al deseo de Shen y se despiden con un beso. Ninguno sabía que este sería el último.

Luego, Shen luchó, Shen fue capturado, Shen fue enviado ante la horrible figura. La horrible figura era el padre de Shen, Shen’Aan-war, Shen-Ra/Adora finalmente se dio cuenta, poniéndole el nombre a la persona que invadía sus sueños. Shen esperaba enojo e ira, pero no encontró nada en la cara de Shen’Aan-war; parecía indiferente.

“De ahora en más, ya no serás Príncipe. Ya no eres mi hijo.” Dijo el Shen’Aan-war, luego se giró a una figura en túnica, a la cabeza de un pequeño grupo. “Puedes llevarlo para tu… experimento. Él debería ser perfecto para lo que necesitas.” Exclamó despectivamente.

Shen grita y ve a las figuras en túnicas acercarse a él. She-Ra/Adora casi grita también al ver los rostros debajo de sus capuchas; sin expresión, de piel pálida, y ojos suturados. Alcanzan a Shen.

Entonces, una serie de intensas imágenes llenas de miedo y dolor; oscuridad, lazos, los rostros pálidos con ojos suturados, un cuchillo, sangre, ingresando, removiendo… luego el Corazón de Demonio enviado al frente. Era tal como lo dijo Shen; un negro corazón pulsante con una pequeña luz roja brillando por dentro. Era horrible, y ellos iban a colocarlo dentro de él; ¿cómo está vivo?

Luego, despertando en un oscuro lugar, una terrible voz hablándole. El Otro. La explicación del Otro detallando su nueva e íntima relación… ¡No! ¿Cómo podía ser? ¡Esta condena!

She-Ra/Adora comenzaba a confundirse; no está segura de sí está viendo a Shen, viendo a través de los ojos de Shen o si ella _era_ Shen. La visión continuó.

Las figuras con túnicas vienen por mí, los Lazos de la Muerte, es como se llaman. Me llevan a una cámara de rituales, me vendan los ojos, me dicen que debo matar a los rebeldes. ¡NO! ¡Mis amigos! Moriría antes de hacer algo como eso. Los Lazos de la Muerte ríen, hacen su magia en mí; siento ira y dolor, no tengo opción, cambio. Me envían afuera, a la oscura noche.

Cazo; Shen’Shenju es el primero, lo encuentro en su lugar de siempre, el lugar donde la gente se reunía a beber. La gente grita y corre, él se da vuelta, con la cadena en su mano, para luchar conmigo. ¡LE GRUÑO! Me lanzo, ATACO, las púas de su cadena muerden fuerte, pero no hieren. Yo asesino, yo como.

El siguiente es Shen’Ono; debe estar en el Claro de la Araña, su lugar favorito para recoger bayas envenenadas. ¡ALLÍ ESTÁ, CESTO EN MANO! Ella me ve, ELLA GRITA, ella corre, abriendo sus alas para escapar volando. YO SALTO, atrapándola. Ella es MIA.

SHEN’BERIA camina por las calles, SILBANDO como si regresara de la morada de su amante. ELLA NO ME VE sobre el techo encima suyo. ¡GRITO MIENTRAS ME AVALANZO SOBRE ELLA! Se encuentra desprevenida, pero ELLA SIEMPRE ESTÁ PREPARADA. Me quita de encima. LEVANTANDO SU MARTILLO, ME DERRIBA DE UN GOLPE. No estoy herido; SOY EL CORAZÓN DE DEMONIO, tomo SU corazón.

SHEN’EN-WA ESTABA DURMIENDO EN SU CAMA, ¡ERA EL MEJOR MOMENTO PARA ASESINARLE, GENERALMENTE ES MUY RÁPIDE! CUBRO SU BOCA CON MI MANO, SUS OJOS SE ABREN EN SHOCK. LO SILENCIO HASTA QUE VUELVA A DORMIR DE NUEVO, AHORA EN LA OSCURIDAD.

CAZO A LOS OTROS; UNO POR UNO, ¡CAEN FRENTE A MI PODER! ¡NADIE PUEDE DETENERME PUES SOY EL CORAZÓN DE DEMONIO!

¡ESTA ES LA NOCHE! ¡LA ÚLTIMA, LO ENCONTRARÉ ESTA NOCHE! CAZO, HAY MUCHOS LUGARES EN LOS QUE PUEDE ESTAR. AH, UN RECUERDO, DEL OTRO, SHEN’THRAN-ZANMAR’ETH, ¡SÉ DONDE ESTARÁ! EL LUGAR DONDE SE ENAMORARON.

VOY ALLÍ, LO ENCUENTRO, ÉL SE DA VUELTA… y…

“¿Shen’Thran-Zanmar’eth, eres tú? Mi amado…” Dice Shen’Dara, con profunda tristeza en su voz. “Cuando desapareciste perdí toda esperanza, pensé que estabas muerto o en prisión. Luego escuché que nuestros amigos fueron asesinados, uno por uno. Creí que tu padre obtuvo sus ubicaciones de ti con torturas, que aún estabas con vida. Sólo cuando hablé con algunos testigos que sobrevivieron a los ataques y escuché sus descripciones comencé a sospechar que era algo mucho peor. ¿Qué hizo el BASTARDO de tu padre contigo?”

Shen ve los ojos de su amado a través de los ojos del Corazón de Demonio, incapaz de detener lo que sucede. Intenta hablar por su boca.

“¡Shh… dara… corre!” Logra soltar entre los dientes de aguja.

“No, no, no te dejaré así. Hay otra opción, recuerda al Shea’Har-the, puede sanarte, ¡lo sé!”

“¡Noooo… es… muy… tarde!” Shen rogó.

“¡Domaré esta bestia en la que convirtieron para poder salvarte, confía en mí!” Pide Shen’Dara.

Shen ya no puede responder, el Corazón de Demonio carga hacia adelante. Shen’Dara LUCHA LO MÁS DURO que Shen ha visto jamás, LUCHA PARA SALVAR A Shen. Sin embargo de nada sirve, EL CORAZÓN DE DEMONIO ES MUY PODEROSO.

TOMO LA ESPADA CON MI GARRA, PARTIÉNDOLA EN DOS. EL PARÁSITO ME ARREMETE CON LA OTRA, ¡LA MUERDO EN OTROS DOS PEDAZOS! GOLPEO AL TONTO CONTRA UNA PARED. INTENTA LEVANTARSE, COLOCO MIS MANOS EN SU CUELLO, DICE ALGO SOBRE EL AMOR. ¡¡PATÉTICO!! ¡ODIO EL AMOR! DECIDO HACERLO LENTO PARA QUE EL OTRO PUEDA OBSERVAR, ¡OBSERVAR A SU AMADO MORIR!

La visión se desvanece y She-Ra/Adora siente que cae de nuevo, el odio residual que sintió como el Corazón de Demonio se disipa.

Está rodeada por oscuridad pura mientras comienza a caer más y más lento, para luego aterrizar suavemente en el suelo. She-Ra/Adora se levanta; mirando abajo, ve su propio cuerpo como She-Ra. Su forma de She-Ra brilla suavemente, empujando un poco la oscuridad. Escucha una voz llamándola.

“¡¿Shen?!” Grita ella. “¿Shen, eres tú? ¡Dime donde estás!”

“Adora… estoy aquí.” Es la respuesta, en la oscuridad.

“¡Estoy yendo!” She-Ra/Adora grita mientras corre en la dirección de la voz de Shen.

Corre hasta que ve una figura adelante; es Shen, vistiendo sólo sus pantalones. Está de espaldas a ella, sus tatuajes brillan con fuerza. She-Ra/Adora se acerca a él pero se detiene repentinamente, insegura de haber encontrado a Shen por alguna razón.

“¿Shen?” Pregunta con dudas.

“Adora, estoy tan contento de que me encuentres.” Dice Shen, aún de espaldas. “¿Viste la última visión, verdad? La visión donde el Cora… donde yo mato a Shen’Dara?”

“Si, si Shen, fue horrible. Lo siento tanto.” Dice She-Ra/Adora, con dolor en su voz.

“¿Si… sí? ¿Lo fue?” Dice Shen, ahora preguntando. Shen suena muy extraño, no como la persona con la que Adora se conectó la otra noche. Suena más frío, más alienígena.

“¿Shen… qué te sucede?” Pregunta ella, confusa.

“Ah, sí. Vi el recuerdo una y otra vez en mi mente. Lo vi una y otra vez, me dio gran tristeza y dolor, tanto dolor que quería que me tragara y morir. Esta vez, sin embargo, dejé que el Corazón de Demonio tomé el control total. ¿Sabes lo que sentí?” Pregunta Shen.

She-Ra/Adora no respondió, y Shen se dio la vuelta. She-Ra/Adora estaba horrorizada.

El rostro de Shen era una mezcla del Corazón de Demonio y el de Shen. Rojos ojos brillantes llenos de odio con rojas pupilas con hendiduras, su boca abierta con una malévola sonrisa, revelando sus dientes de aguja. Los dientes eran rojos y estaban cubiertos de sangre.

“¡Siento LIBERACIÓN!” Dice, con puro éxtasis. “Se sintió tan bien sucumbir ante el odio, la ira. Ohhhhhh…”

She-Ra/Adora comienza a escuchar otros sonidos en la oscuridad. Los escuchó antes en sus pesadillas, extraños chillidos y gritos, horribles sonidos.

Shen inclina su cabeza, y se gira como buscando el sonido. Su cabeza está de perfil; levanta su cabeza, cierra sus ojos y abre su boca en un suspiro. Mientras esto ocurre, una luz comienza a brillar a la distancia entre los árboles; es el horrible orbe subiendo. Ahora están en un boque oscuro, como una versión oscura del Bosque Susurrante en su pesadilla. Los gritos se vuelven más fuertes a medida que la luz fantasmal aumenta, aullando de alegría.

“Ahhhhh… taaaan hermoso… ¿puedes escucharlos, Adora? ¡Mis nuevos amigos, me llaman para que me una!” Dice Shen, con el rostro aún de perfil y los ojos cerrados.

“¿Entonces qué…? ¿Ahora eres un Demonio, Shen? ¿Vas a atacarme?” Preguntó She-Ra/Adora, levantando su espada.

“¡No, no, jamás, Adora! ¡Estoy sucumbiendo parcialmente al Corazón de Demonio por ti! Por ti y tus amigos.” Mientras Shen dice esto, prácticamente puede oírlo en su viejo ser, sin la frialdad.

“¿Cómo funciona eso, Shen?” She-Ra/Adora pregunta, incrédula.

“El Corazón de Demonio conoce tus planes para desvanecerlo de mí. Me dijo que si cedo ante él, simplemente regresaremos de nuevo a las piscinas de cadáveres, pero no como Shen o como el Otro- como UNO, el Corazón de Demonio. Dijo que esta era la manera más fácil, que si intentabas separarlo de mí, él te tomaría. ¡No podía dejar que eso ocurra!” Gritaba Shen.

Algunos de los aspectos más demoníacos parecían disminuir mientras el viejo Shen reaparecía. Aún sigue allí- el Corazón de Demonio aún no lo ha tomado por completo. Luego sus aspectos volvieron como antes, y se dio vuelta para mirar el horrible orbe.

“¡Ahhhhh… _tenía_ razón, el Set’Heth-un’dar es _tan_ hermoso!” Exclamó Shen.

Shen-Ra/Adora mira hacia abajo y se toca el pecho, apareciendo la runa de corazón allí. Piensa sobre Shen, quién es, lo que presenció en las visiones. Cómo Shen moriría por sus amigos, la gente que amaba, luchar con todo su corazón para protegerlos. Recuerda la conexión de la otra noche durante su discusión. Una conexión entre amigos; siente que ella es una amiga de Shen y ella sabe que él también lo siente. Toca la runa de corazón, entonces un sentimiento llega a ella. Es más profundo que el instinto, tan profundo como su alma.

She-Ra/Adora se acerca rápido a Shen, lo toma de los hombros y lo da vuelta. Con su otra mano, de alguna forma toma la runa de corazón de su pecho y tira de ella; comienza a brillar, y una idéntica runa de corazón aparece en su mano. Golpea la idéntica runa de corazón en el pecho de Shen lo que provoca un destello cegador de luz. Shen cae de rodillas.

Shen se levanta, su cara completamente normal. Mira a la runa de corazón en su pecho, con terror tomando su rostro.

“¡Adora, no! ¿Por qué? ¡Ahora puede tomar control de ti!” Grita Shen, con agonía pura en su voz.

“¡Bueno, supongo que tendrás que luchar con él ahora, Shen!” Le responde con otro grito.

Shen vuelve a mirar a She-Ra/Adora, cambiando su expresión de terror en su rostro. Aprieta sus dientes y cierra sus ojos.

“¡¡¡NOOO!!! ¡NO TE APODERARÁS DE ELLA!” Grita.

De pronto, ojos rojos aparecen a su alrededor, ecos de gritos de ira. Los ojos comienzan a avanzar hacia ellos y aparecen negras formas demoníacas mientras se acercan, She-Ra/Adora sostiene su espada para defenderse a ella y a Shen. Mientras avanzan hacia ella, She-Ra/Adora los corta, pero ellos simplemente siguen, sin hacerle daño. Van hacia Shen, agarrándolo, sosteniéndolo, implorándole, desgarrándolo. Shen se inclina, sus manos forman puños, está cubierto en demonios negros.

Shen grita en agonía.

Hay una explosión de pura luz blanca… y entonces, nada.

* * *

Adora despierta, se sienta y toma su pecho, la runa de corazón aparece. Ahora era sólo Adora, había vuelto mientras aún estaba inconsciente. Bajó su vista para ver a Shen y estaba asombrada por lo que vio.

Estaba acostado allí, tal como lo recordaba, con tatuajes y todo, con la dolorosa cicatriz roja en el centro de su pecho. Luego, despacio, una runa de corazón como la de ella apareció sobre su cicatriz; parpadeaba con brillo. De repente, los tatuajes plateados se hicieron negros, luego se transformaron en finas cenizas para ser soplados por el viento y desvanecer. La runa de corazón brilló aún más fuerte, y mientras lo hacía, la cicatriz parecía desaparecer, hasta que era una fina línea. Luego, la runa de corazón se apagó. Adora extendió su brazo y tocó el pecho de Shen y la runa de corazón apareció, tal como sucedía con ella. Sonrió.

De pronto, alguien la abrazó del otro lado. “¡Ooooohhhhh, gracias a Etheria que estás bien!” Exclamó Bow.

Adora devolvió el abrazo y escuchó un relincho detrás de ella. Swift Wind acababa de entrar a la cabaña emocionado, pero Madame Razz intentaba empujarlo fuera.

“¡No, no, tonto caballo! Tirarás las velas y quemarás la cabaña de Madame Razz!” Gritó Razz.

Adora escuchó un quejido a su lado, y se dio vuelta para ver a Shen sentándose. Él tocó su pecho y observó la runa que estaba allí.

“¿Hola, Shen, cómo te sientes?” Preguntó Adora, colocando su mano en su hombro.

Shen la vio con la mirada de alegría más genuina que Adora había visto. Saltó sobre ella, abrazándola. Ella podía sentir lágrimas en su cuello.

“¡No puedo creerlo, lo lograste! ¡Me salvaste!” Dijo él, con incredulidad en su voz.

“Por supuesto, Shen, es lo que hago.” Dijo Adora, devolviendo el abrazo, con sus ojos húmedos.

“¡Adora, soy tuyo! ¡Soy tu hombre por siempre!” Dijo Shen, aun abrazando a Adora.

De pronto Adora se volvió muy consciente de que estaba abrazando a un hombre semidesnudo en una cama, e incómodamente se separó de él.

“bien… bien… Shen.” Dijo Adora con una risa incómoda. “Eso es genial, pero debes saber que… Ya estoy tomada… Tengo una novia.” Tartamudeó.

Shen soltó una carcajada. “No me refería a eso, Adora. Quise decir que siempre estaré aquí para ti, para lo que necesites, siempre seré tu amigo. Siempre.” Adora sonrió, tocada por el sentimiento.

Madame Razz se acercó a la cama y observó a Shen, con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

“¿Cómo te sientes, muchacho?” Preguntó.

Shen miró de nuevo su pecho. “¿El Corazón de Demonio se fue? ¿Qué tomó su lugar si aún sigo vivo?”

“El demonio se fue, pero el corazón aún está allí. Es tú corazón ahora.” Respondió Razz con simpleza.

Shen siguió tocándose el pecho, la alegría y felicidad en su cara hacía sonreír a todos.

De pronto se mostró confundido. “Un momento, ¿cómo estoy hablando con ustedes? Obtuve ese poder del Otro. Sin el Otro, debería estar hablando mi idioma… espera—” Shen se detuvo y comenzó a hablar un raro idioma siseante.

“Aún también puedo hablar She-Thar.” Dijo, asombrado. Miró a Razz, que en respuesta se encogió de hombros.

“Magia, chico tonto.” Dijo, como si fuera la respuesta a todo.

Tal vez lo era.


	10. Capítulo 9: Piedra Lunar

**Capítulo 9:** **Piedra Lunar**

Era tarde en la mañana. Adora, Bow y Shen se dirigían a Luna Brillante, caminando a través del Bosque Susurrante desde la cabaña de Madame Razz. Adora escuchaba a Bow mientras charlaba amistosamente con Shen; hablaban sobre los diferentes tipos de árboles y animales que veían. Bow había crecido en el Bosque Susurrante con sus dos padres, por lo que prácticamente era un experto en la flora y fauna de allí. Shen escuchaba silenciosamente a Bow y observaba sus alrededores con asombro, como si fuese un niño viendo el mundo por primera vez.

Adora sonreía a ellos, pero luego frunció el ceño al recordar lo que Madame Razz le dijo antes de partir.

La anciana apartó a Adora mientras Bow se presentaba ante Shen, Swift Wind gritando su introducción desde la puerta. Shen sostenía una taza caliente de té celeste que Madame Razz le había dado.

“¡Lo logramos, Razz! ¡Desvanecimos al domino y curamos a Shen!” Dijo Adora a la anciana, con emoción.

Razz sonrió con tristeza y asintió. “Sí. Sí, lo logramos, querida. El demonio ya no está, ¿pero curamos a Shen? No. Debes cuidarlo en este estado, Adora. Tú observaste lo que él vivió. Mantén un ojo sobre él. Su alma es brillante, pero hay una mancha oscura allí donde el demonio estaba. Lo cazará de vez en cuando.”

Adora recordó cuando uso sus poderes curativos en Shen, también pudo ver una mancha negra en su alma, como una mancha solar.

“¿Quieres decir que es peligroso?” Preguntó Adora.

“No para ti y tus amigos, no. Sólo para él mismo, pues te ve como su amiga e irá más allá de lo que es necesario para cuidarte. Hasta ahora, su cuerpo no podía ser dañado, y aún debe sentirse invencible. Eso, junto con su altruismo pueden ser una mala combinación para el tenue sostén de su existencia. Cuídalo Adora, no sólo porque toda vida sea sagrada. Este muchacho será muy importante para ti en el futuro. Importante para She-Ra.

Adora miró con algo de confusión a Razz. “¿Qué signifi—?” Se detuvo cuando Madame Razz le dio una dura mirada.

“Bien, bien.” Dijo Adora, girando sus ojos con exasperación.

Razz empujó suavemente a Adora. “¡No gires tus ojos a Madame Razz! De cualquier forma, Madame Razz quiere preguntarte algo más. ¿Tu linda, chispeante amiga, Glimmer? Dile que venga a ver a Madame Razz, sola.”

“¿Glimmer? ¿Por qué? Preguntó Adora.

“No te importa, Adora. ¡Tienes que compartir a Madame Razz, no puedes tenerla para tu sola!” Dijo Razz.

“Agghh… Sólo quiero saber qué debo decirle a Glimmer. Ella querrá saber por qué quieres que venga desde Luna Brillante hasta el Bosque Susurrante sola para verte.” Dijo Adora con exasperación.

“Sólo dile que Madame Razz quiere mostrarle algo. Algo que puede ayudarla en sus viajes por las estrellas.” Respondió Razz, misteriosa.

Adora no se molestó en preguntar qué significaba esa última declaración, estaba cansada desde la mañana y sólo quería ver a Catra.

Antes de irse, Razz le dio a Shen una chaqueta negra liviana, de largo hasta la cintura. Adora no podía identificar de qué estaba hecha; el material era lustroso, como plumas de aves, y parecía muy resistente. Tenía cinco botones en el frente y no tenía cuello. La chaqueta le quedaba bien a Shen y él estaba muy contento con el regalo; se la colocó pero no cerró los botones. Desafortunadamente, Razz no tenía ninguna prenda para los pies que regalarle, por lo que Shen aún estaba descalzo, pero no parecía importarle.

Adora apartó los recuerdos a un lado cuando se acercaban al borde del Bosque Susurrante; Luna Brillante podía verse a la distancia.

“¡Aquí estamos! ¡Tu nuevo hogar, amigo!” Dijo Bow entusiasmado, codeando suavemente a Shen.

“¿De veras?” Preguntó Shen, completamente anonadado. “¿Me dejarás vivir aquí? ¿Después de todo lo que hice?”

“¡Por supuesto! ¡Es decir, dejamos que Catra viva aquí y ella fue mucho peor que tú!” Exclamó Bow.

“Bow, aparta a mi novia de esto.” Dijo Adora, con falsa advertencia en su voz. “Sí, Shen, te quedarás aquí con nosotros- si es que quieres. Lo que tú hiciste fue fuera de tu control. Yo… nosotros no te hacemos responsable de ello.”

“Bueno… tal vez tengamos que explicarle la situación a algunas personas. Como Micah, Castaspella y la Generala. Oh, y a Catra. Menos mal que debe quedarse en cama por ahora. ¡Joo-wii!” Exclamó Bow.

“Sí, nos conocimos.” Dijo Shen con una pequeña sonrisa, tocándose el rostro donde los moretones aún se estaban yendo.

“No te preocupes por nada, Shen. Te encontraremos una habitación, algo que comer, y te dejaremos descansar. Luego, quiero que nos reunamos y hablemos. Quiero preguntarte sobre las pesadillas que estuve teniendo. Creo que tal vez tengas algunas respuestas.” Dijo Adora.

“Por supuesto, Adora, lo que sea.” Respondió Shen.

Se abrieron camino por el puente cruzando la pequeña bahía y subieron las escaleras y los caminos hacia las torres blancas. Todo el tiempo, Shen observaba la Piedra Lunar siempre que estaba a la vista. Parecía bañarse en su luz, cómo una flor viendo el sol luego de mucho tiempo de oscuridad.

Finalmente, llegaron a su torre, y al entrar al pasillo, una vez más escucharon un grito proveniente de la habitación de Adora y Catra.

“Los guaridas deben estar tan cansados de esto.” Murmuró Adora.

“Ohhh… Espero que Glimmer esté bien.” Dijo Bow, con preocupación en su cara.

Su miedo era infundado, pues al acercarse más, podían oír con más claridad los gritos.

“¡¡¡Aaaayuuudaaa!!! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Que alguien me aaayuuudeee!”

Era Catra.

Adora observó a los guardias parados al final del pasillo, no se movieron.

“¡Quédate quieta, gran bebé!” Gritó Glimmer, con risa en su voz.

Un grito extremadamente agudo pudo oírse. “Detente, por favor detente. ¡Quiero a Punchy de vuelta!” Gritó Catra.

Adora miró a Bow. “Tal vez debas llevarte a Shen a ver si encuentran una habitación extra, preferiblemente en este pasillo. Lo quiero cerca por si necesito algo.”

Lo que en realidad quería decir era que quería mantenerlo cerca para mantener un ojo en él, recordando las palabras de Razz. No quería decirlo enfrente de él, por supuesto.

Bow miró la puerta. “Si, suena a que Glimmer tiene todo bajo control. Además, ¿oí a Catra decir que me quería de vuelta como su niñera? Eso no ocurrirá. Vamos, amigo, busquémoste una habitación. Oh, y hey, me gusta tu estilo. Soy un chico de abdomen desnudo, pero las cosas de pecho y abdomen desnudos también están bien.”

Adora entró a la habitación e inmediatamente estalló de la risa. Parecía que Glimmer sí intentaba limpiar a Catra.

De alguna forma, Glimmer había encontrado una bata limpia que era rosa brillante, y logró ponérselo, sin ser cortada en pedazos.

Glimmer estaba en el proceso de peinar el cabello de Catra y colocar cintas en él. Cintas con todos los colores del arcoíris. Parecía que Glimmer estaba por terminar. Catra tenía el ceño más fruncido que podía en su cara, un ceño tan fruncido que Adora no podía imaginar que la cara de Catra podía volver a la normalidad. Luego Catra vio a Adora y el ceño fruncido se desvaneció.

“¡Adora! ¡Gracias, gracias, regresaste! ¡Por favor, échala de aquí!” Catra rogó.

“¡No te muevas, Catra, ya _casi_ termino!” Ordenó Glimmer.

Adora caminó al borde de la cama y se mantuvo allí, admirando el trabajo de Glimmer.

“Wow, ¿qué le hiciste al monstruo? ¡Se ve tan hermosa!” Provocó Adora.

“Oh, ya sabes, hace mucho tiempo que a Catra le hacía falta un cambio de imagen, y le agregué mi toque especial de magia brillante a su apariencia.” Glimmer había terminado y dio un paso atrás para admirar su trabajo. “Aunque aún se ve algo desaliñada.”

Catra gruñó.

Mientras Adora se acercaba, notó algo más en el cabello de Catra. “Un momento, ¿pusiste brillos en su cabello?”

Glimmer colocó sus manos juntas junto a su cara y dijo. “Oh, eso no es todo. ¡Cuando cepillaba todos los enredos, agregué unas gotas de mi mejor perfume! Se ve Y huele hermoso ahora.”

“Deja de hablar sobre mí como si no estuviese aquí.” Se quejó Catra.

Adora río y se inclinó hacia abajo, besando a Catra en la frente; por ahora estaba un poco cautelosa como para besarla en los labios.

“Entonceeees… ¿qué pasó? Cuéntame todo. Además, ¿dónde está Bow?” Dijo Glimmer.

Adora les contó los que sucedió durante la mañana con el ritual y entrando a la consciencia de Shen. Cubrió todo lo básico de su experiencia, no entrando realmente en detalles de lo que había sido testigo dentro de la psiquis de Shen, siendo algo muy personal. Continuó con cómo creó una runa de corazón idéntica y la colocó en el pecho de Shen, desvaneciendo al demonio. Cómo los tatuajes de Shen desaparecieron, la cicatriz disminuyó, y que él ahora tiene una runa de corazón propia, como la de Adora. Terminó con su retorno a Luna Brillante y cómo Bow fue a buscarle a Shen un lugar en el que quedarse.

“Déjame entender esto Adora. ¿Te doy permiso para ir y hacer algo peligroso y tú básicamente le entregas tu corazón a un hombre cualquiera?” La acusó Catra.

“Catra…” Comenzó Adora.

“¡Já, te tengo!” Catra dijo un una sonrisa algo retorcida. “Tenía que vengarme por haberte burlado de mí. Suena a que hiciste algo increíblemente valiente. Estúpido, pero valiente; tu estilo usual.”

Adora le sonrió alegremente.

“Bueno, debo irme.” Dijo Glimmer, inclinándose hacia Catra, señalando su cabello. “Oh, y _eso_ , fue por Bow.”

Catra miró con furia en respuesta.

“Espera, Glimmer.” Dijo Adora, tomándola. “Hay algo más.”

Glimmer se detuvo y miró a Adora, curiosa. “¿Sí?”

“Madame Razz me pidió que te diga si podías visitarla a su cabaña en el Bosque Susurrante. Tiene algo para decirte.”

La curiosidad de Glimmer aumentó; hasta ahora Madame Razz sólo se había interesado en Adora.

“Por favor no me preguntes de qué se trata, no me lo dijo, pero conociéndola y viendo lo que es capaz de hacer, debe ser importante.” Continuó Adora.

Glimmer asintió. “Si, voy a verla luego de echarle un vistazo a Bow y situar al chico nuevo.”

Adora y Catra vieron a Glimmer marcharse, entonces Adora se sentó junto a Catra y sonrió.

“Oh, Catra, pobrecita.” Adora río, comenzó a quitarle las cintas. “¿Cuándo aprenderás a ser amable? Creo que obtuviste lo que merecías.”

“¡Ahora soy amable! ¿Te conté que Lonnie y yo hicimos las paces ayer?” Dijo Catra, contenta.

“Wow, eso sólo tomó un año… pero si, está bien. Lonnie es una buena persona y es como tu hermana, estoy orgullosa de ti.” Dijo Adora, sacando más cintas.

“Así que… ¿supongo que quieres que sea amable con este chico nuevo, Shen, mmm?” preguntó Catra.

“Si, Catra, tienes que ser amable, no voy a entrar en detalles de lo que vi que tuvo que atravesar cuando estaba en su cabeza, pero puedo asegurarte, hace parecer que lo que vivimos en la Zona del Terror como un divertido paseo. Es una buena persona y necesitaremos su ayuda.” Explicó Adora.

Catra no se veía feliz. “Bueno, le debo una por ponerme en esta cama. ¿No puedo morderlo, sólo un poco?”

* * *

Glimmer se teletransportó fuera de la cabaña de Madame Razz, insegura sobre lo que podía estar metiéndose. Era la mitad de la tarde cuando llegó allí. Lidiar con Bow y la situación de Shen le tomó un tiempo. Adora dijo que lo quería cerca, por lo que Glimmer tuvo que mover a un oficial de la guardia de alto rango a otra torre para que Shen tuviese un habitación en ese pasillo. Ser la Reina tenía sus beneficios.

Aún estaba un poco insegura de Shen. Parecía una buena persona y todo, pero aún recordaba la oscuridad y el dolor en él cuando lo interrogó. También recordó el hecho de que se convirtió en un monstruo, un monstruo capaz de atraparla y no dejarla usar su magia bien. Un monstruo que amenazó con comérsela.

 _Bien, Adora dijo que había bien en él, y confío en ella. También dijo que debíamos confiar en Catra, y eso terminó funcionando. Catra tiene sus momentos ásperos, pero ahora es una de mis mejores amigas. Tal vez luego de un tiempo, este chico Shen termine siendo genial._ Pensó para sí.

Glimmer apartó los pensamientos de Shen de su cabeza mientras entraba a la cabaña de Madame Razz.

“¿Hola? ¿Madame Razz? ¿Hay alguien aquí?” Preguntó.

No hubo respuesta.

“Bien, supongo que salió con Swift Wind. Esperaré aquí.” Se dijo a sí misma, un poco nerviosa.

Glimmer comenzó a observar su alrededor, mirando la extraña morada de la anciana. La cama y las velas que Adora mencionó ya no estaban. Era un lugar básico pero lindo; suelo y paredes de piedra, un gran horno en la esquina. Algunas macetas con forma de vasija se posaban sobre unas protuberancias de piedra en la pared. Había un gran surtido de otras chatarras, incluyendo lo que parecía ser la calavera de un monstruo con cinco orificios de ojos.

“¡Guácala!” Exclamó Glimmer al verlo.

Había unos cuantos objetos que reconoció, como las cajas de raciones de los Primeros, que, luego de observar su interior, parecían sólo ser de azúcar.

“A su edad debería dejar de consumir tanto azúcar, podría causarle problemas en su vida más adelante.” Comentó Glimmer para sí.

Viendo arriba, observó una botella naranja con un tapón, y a su lado, una caja de recuerdos por encima de ella.

Ahora, Glimmer era muchas cosas; una gran amiga, una excelente novia para Bow, una obstinada pero justa Reina, pero había otra cosa en la que era excelente… y eso era ser entrometida.

 _Mmmm… no hará daño echar un vistazo._ Pensó para sí.

_Se teletransportó al borde de piedra junto a la caja, Glimmer la levantó y volvió a teletransportarse abajo. Se sentó sobre un borde de piedra más bajo y colocó la caja sobre sus rodillas. Abrió la caja, pero no había nada dentro._

“Jum. ¡Aburrido!” Exclamó.

Cerró la caja de un golpe y estaba por teletransportarla de nuevo en el estante cuando sintió que la caja se apoderó de ella. Se sentó, quieta en su lugar en el borde de piedra, con los ojos blancos.

Glimmer comenzó a tener una visión.

* * *

Se encontraba en una gran llanura verde, con un río serpenteándolo, podía ver puntiagudas montañas en la distancia. Hay algo con este lugar. Tiene el sentimiento de Etheria- viejo, misterioso y mágico. También es hermoso como Etheria, excepto que donde la belleza de Etheria es radiante y brillosa, esta belleza es dura, más tosca.

En medio de la llanura hay una ciudad escalonada encima de una gran roca, la roca sobresaliendo de llanura cubierta de pasto. La ciudad está compuesta por pequeños edificios y enormes torres. Y en la cumbre de la ciudad hay un gran edificio dentro de un domo. La ciudad, casi completamente, de color uniforme, rosa claro y oscuro.

Dos figuras paradas cerca llaman su atención, una mujer anciana de baja estatura sosteniendo una escoba y una mujer joven, más alta.

Inmediatamente reconoce a la anciana baja como Madame Razz, ya que se veía igual que la última vez que Glimmer la había visto. Sin embargo la otra mujer… jamás la había visto antes.

Ella es dos veces el tamaño de Razz, tal vez tan alta como Adora, y también tan rubia y hermosa. Pero donde el hermoso rostro de Adora mostraba bondad y compasión, el rostro de esta mujer exhibe arrogancia y un indicio de crueldad. Su cabello es corto y está peinado hacia atrás. Viste todo de negro, una chaqueta negra que reluce como plumas de pájaro con cinco botones que van hasta un cuello corto. Viste pantalones negros ajustados hechos del mismo material.

 _Un momento… ¿no es esa la chaqueta de Shen?_ Piensa Glimmer.

Debajo de la chaqueta no viste nada, y está abierta lo suficiente para exponer algo de su escote, creando una apariencia muy seductora. En sus pies viste negras botas de tacón alto delgadas de cuero, que llegan hasta sus rodillas. En sus manos sostiene un bastón completamente blanco, con su parte superior terminando en una cálida luz amarilla. La luz es lo único que le agrada a Glimmer de la mujer.

Las dos mujeres están juntas observando la ciudad de la que parecen estar discutiendo.

“¿Por qué tuviste que venir a Eternos, Razz? ¿Por qué me molestas? Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer en la ciudad, trabajo me impides hacer.” Dice la mujer más alta a Razz.

“Es sobre este trabajo del que quería hablarte, Zzar. Utilizando el poder de la vida, el poder al que te fue ordenado proteger, para empoderar su opuesto, no es correcto. Me preocupo por ti, mi hermana.” Respondió Razz. No está hablando en tercera persona como es usual en ella, y hay miedo en su voz.

“¡Já! Vuelve con tu intromisión a Etheria, Razz. Allí es donde perteneces. Está ocurriendo una guerra, una guerra que estamos perdiendo. Estoy trabajando en buscar la manera de vencer a nuestro enemigo, y si tengo que cambiar mis poderes para lograrlo, ¡qué así sea!” La mujer alta, Zzar, declara, condescendencia pura en su voz.

“¡Nuestro deber es no entrometernos! ¡Nosotras guiamos, no cambiamos el rumbo! Estás demasiado involucrada personalmente; ¡Estás demasiado involucrada con ÉL!” Acusa Razz.

“Ah, sí, ahí está. Tal vez si tomaras una forma más llamativa como y, podrías conseguir algo mejor de esos a los que ‘guías’. Créeme, es _mucho_ más fácil.” Zzar hace una mueca.

Razz sacude su cabeza con disgusto. “No quería hacer esto, pero otros me ordenaron este trabajo. Se me permitió salir de Etheria para completarlo. Debo llevarte de regreso.”

“Inténtalo y pagarás. ¡Verás cuanto progreso hice en mi trabajo, _de primera mano_!” Amenaza Zzar.

Razz no hace caso a la amenaza, y con velocidad impropia de su apariencia, se abalanza hacia adelante y toma a Zzar de la manga de su chaqueta. Razz rápidamente levanta su otra mano, con su antebrazo volviéndose de piel azul, facetado, y la escoba transformándose en un delgado bastón negro con una estrella. Un rayo de luz arcoíris cae del cielo hacía la punta superior del bastón, y la luz crece.

Antes que Razz pueda hacer algo, Zzar grita, golpeando su propio bastón contra el suelo. La punta superior de su bastón brilla con una horrible luz. Zzar desaparece, dejando la chaqueta negra en las manos de Razz. Una voz incorpórea se escucha del cielo.

“Razz, mi hermana, eso fue estúpido. Vete ahora, te lo permito. Pero quiero que sepas que ahora conozco tus planes. No volveré contigo. Regresa, y te destruiré.” Dijo Zzar fríamente, desde arriba y todo alrededor.

Razz, aun sosteniendo la chaqueta con mirada de decepción en su rostro, golpea su propio bastón contra el suelo, desapareciendo.

* * *

La visión desapareció y Glimmer volvió a ser ella misma. Mientras volvía a en sí, se dio cuenta que estaba observando dos grandes ojos con **anteojos**. Glimmer gritó y dejó caer la caja de recuerdos, que golpeó el suelo con un fuerte ruido.

Era Madame Razz, viéndola con una mirada de enojo puro, una mirada que no creía que la anciana fuera capaz de hacer.

“Vaya, estás en problemas.” Comentó Swift Wind desde la puerta.

Madame Razz apartó la vista de Glimmer hacia la caja, extendió su mano y la levantó, con magia, a su lugar original.

“¡Lo… lo… lo siento mucho Madame Razz!” Exclamó Glimmer, con miedo de la mirada en los ojos de la anciana.

Madame Razz volvió a Glimmer y el enojo desapareció. Lanzó una risa y le dio una palmada a Glimmer en la mano.

“Ah, ustedes jóvenes, siempre yendo a lugares a los que no deben. Madame Razz no debió dejar cosas tiradas por ahí, especialmente si no quiere que la gente las husmee.”

“¿Qué… qué fue eso que vi?” Preguntó Glimmer, envalentonada por la bondad de Razz.

Razz le dio una mirada seria. “No te pases, querida. _Esa historia_ , no es para ti.”

Glimmer no volvió a preguntar sobre el tema, era una sabia decisión no tentar su suerte.

“¿Adora dijo que querías verme?” Preguntó Glimmer.

“Sí, sí, eso quiere Madame Razz, jovencita.” Dijo Razz. “La otra noche, cuando Madame Razz uso su poder, ¿qué es lo que viste?”

Glimmer estaba pensativa. “Vi que te transformaste en algo, no estoy segura qué—”

“No esa parte, concéntrate en la otra…” Dijo Razz, suavemente.

“Levantaste tu escoba, que entonces se convirtió en un bastón, un bastón de hechicero, creo. Había una luz brillante en su punta superior. Era como una estrella, pero más brillante. Como una estrella que ya no estaba lejos, sino cerca, con nosotros.”

Glimmer se detuvo y Madame Razz asintió sabiamente, pidiéndole que continúe.

“Había rayos de luz que caían del cielo. No pude ver exactamente de dónde venían porque estaba lloviendo. Los rayos se unieron en la punta superior del bastón y la luz de la punta se volvió aún más brillante. Luego apuntaste el bastón hacia el Corazón de Demonio, de alguna forma enlazándolo con cintas de luz estelar y transformándolo de nuevo en Shen.”

“Sí, sí. ¿Sentiste algo cuando fuiste testigo de este poder, esta magia?” Preguntó Razz, esperanzada.

Glimmer se concentró en su recuerdo; su ceño se frunció. “Sí, algo. La magia fue… familiar. Como mi conexión con la Piedra Lunar, sólo que _más grande_ , de alguna manera.”

“Como Madame Razz sospechaba.” Dijo Razz, con alegría en su voz.

“¿Qué fue eso? No fue el poder que obtuve de la Piedra Lunar. ¿Acaso fue… fue algún tipo de Magia Estelar?” Preguntó Glimmer.

Madame Razz mostró una gran sonrisa. “Muy cerca. Es el poder del universo, pero sí, las Estrellas son una gran parte de eso, pues las Estrellas son la fuente de la vida del universo. Su luz y energía calientan todo a su alrededor, desvaneciendo la oscuridad, el frío.”

De pronto Madame Razz sostuvo su escoba verticalmente, con el mango arriba, y Glimmer de nuevo vio cómo su antebrazo y mano se transformaba, la escoba volviéndose el bastón con la Estrella en su punta superior.

“Esta es la fuente de muchos de los poderes de Madame Razz. También es su guardián, es la Piedra Estelar.” Dijo, señalando la brillante, resplandeciente luz en la punta. Brillaba aún más cuando Madame Razz mencionaba su nombre.

Glimmer observó la luz con admiración. “Piedra Estelar… ¿Entonces eres una Princesa como yo?” Preguntó.

Madame Razz rió, fuerte y alegre. “¡Já! Cuando lo pones así, ¿tal vez? Una princesa muy vieja y arrugada.” Sonrió.

Glimmer rió con ella, sintiéndose mucho más cómoda con la extraña anciana.

“¿Entonces, qué tiene esto que ver conmigo?” Preguntó Glimmer, sospechando la respuesta.

“¡Oh, vamos querida, no te hagas la tonta con Madame Razz!” Dijo Razz bromeando. “Tú también puedes usar este poder cuando estés lejos de Etheria, muy lejos de la Piedra Lunar. Yo, Madame Razz, te ayudaré.”

“¿Cómo? Soy una Princesa Etheriana, mi poder viene de la Piedra Lunar. No sé nada sobre el Universo o la magia Estelar.” Dijo Glimmer, con pena.

“Sí, el poder de la Luna… ¿pero de dónde viene? Tu obtuviste el poder Lunar, ahora mira más allá, mira las Estrellas.” Dijo Razz, observando profundamente los ojos de Glimmer.

Glimmer pensó en esto, reflexionando la idea en su cabeza. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más le gustaba la idea. _¿Aprender más magia? Sí, por favor_. Pensó.

“Bien, estoy lista para el desafío. Por favor enséñame esta magia, Madame Razz. Enséñame a usar el poder de las Estrellas y el Universo.” Pidió Glimmer con confianza.

Madame Razz sonrió. “Bien, tomaste tus primeros pasos en un mundo mucho más grande. Aquí, toma el bastón de Madame Razz.”

Razz entregó el bastón a Glimmer, que lo tomó dubitativa, con miedo de que cambie de vuelta. No lo hizo, se mantuvo igual- un bastón largo con la punta superior de Estrella; la Estrella brilló cuando lo agarró, como si una conexión se hubiese hecho.

Sosteniendo el bastón, Glimmer miró a Razz. “Bien, muéstrame qué debo hacer.”

* * *

Adora y Bow caminaron por el pasillo, camino a encontrarse con Shen en su nueva habitación. Ahora que Shen tenía tiempo de sentar cabeza y relajarse y que Adora había lidiado “su situación”, Adora estaba lista para hablar. Esperaba que Shen pueda explicar algunos de los misterios que la rodeaban, y tal vez, ella podría ayudarlo también.

Adora pasó el resto del día atendiendo las necesidades de Catra, dándole a todos un descanso de tener que lidiar con ella. Catra estaba mucho más contenta con Adora y era mucho más fácil de manejar, tomando su baño de esponja con pocos gruñidos y sin morder cuando era alimentada con cuchara. Adora la arropó después del almuerzo, y le dio un “tónico especial” que atontó un poco a Catra, y agradecidamente, la hizo dormir. Dejó a Catra allí, roncando libremente, pero dejó apenas la puerta abierta en caso de que despertara y la llamara. Adora estaría al fondo del pasillo.

Bow y Adora golpearon la puerta, que ya estaba parcialmente abierta, y Shen les dijo que entraran. Estaba sentado en una pequeña mesa, con dos asientos, listo para ellos.

Vestía pantalones grises oscuros y la chaqueta negra que Razz le había dado, pero también un camisa de cuello blanca debajo de la chaqueta y un par de botas de piel negras. Su largo cabello negro estaba atado en una cola de caballo. Parecía relajado, feliz.

“Hola, amigos. Entren.” Exclamó.

“Ohhhh, te deshiciste del estilo de pecho y abdomen desnudos.” Dijo Bow, triste. “Creí que seríamos amigos de abdómenes desnudos.” Bow suspiró.

Shen miro abajo y rió. “No, mi amigo, ese no es mi estilo. Además, si los dos comenzáramos a andar así por el lugar, tendríamos habría mucho alboroto de admiradores. No, sólo tu hermoso abdomen es suficiente para Luna Brillante.”

Adora largó una pequeña risa y vio a Bow sonrojarse como nunca antes.

“Oh, vaya, gracias amigo.” Balbuceó Bow.

Entonces Adora lo vio, un centello en el ojo de Shen, era maldad. Molestaba al pobre de Bow.

 _Vaya, se está adaptando rápido,_ pensó Adora para sí. _Creí que pasaría un tiempo antes de que comenzara a ser él luego de las horribles experiencias. Es bastante resistente._

_Adora y Bow se sentaron frente a Shen, Bow aún avergonzado y un poco sonriente._

“Bien, dejando el hermoso abdomen de Bow de lado, ¿cómo te estás sintiendo, Shen?” Preguntó Adora.

Shen miró alrededor de su cuarto, era espacioso e iluminado, como todas las habitaciones. Una enorme cama estaba en el medio, con un gran tocador y espejo en una pared. La habitación estaba adornada con cristales, una campana, un rincón de té, luz del cielo y…

“Me gusta mucho, pero tengo una pregunta. La cascada… ¿es para bañarse?” Preguntó Shen.

“¡Eso es lo que creí cuando comencé a vivir aquí!” Adora rió.

“Claro, puedes usarla para eso, pero quiero decir, también _hay_ una gran bañera justo en la esquina.” Dijo Bow, ayudando.

Shen la miró. “Ya veo… No, creo que usaré la cascada. Se ve más rápida.”

Adora vio que Bow se encogió de hombros y luego volteó a Shen: estaba lista para comenzar.

“¿Entonces, Shen, estás listo? Realmente no quiero que esto sea como una interrogación, así que siéntete libre de preguntarme que quieras. Solo quiero que sepas que tengo _muchas_ preguntas para ti.” Dijo Adora.

“No, está bien. Mis preguntas pueden esperar. Adelante.” Dijo pacíficamente.

“¿De dónde vienes? Es decir, no creo que nadie haya hablado de esto contigo. ¿De qué planeta vienes? Le mencionaste a Glimmer que era muy oscuro.” Empezó Adora.

“Bueno, mi planeta se llama Shen’Dar-oom y comparado a Etheria, sí, es muy oscuro.” Dijo con simpleza.

Bow pareció pensativo. “Recuerdo que dijiste que ‘Shen’ básicamente significa ‘oscuro’, o ‘de oscuridad’. ¿Qué significa el resto?” Preguntó él.

“Dar-Oom es día, así que básicamente se llama ‘oscuro-día’ o ‘Noche’, un nombre que comparte con ese ciclo diario particular.” Respondió Shen.

“¿Tu planeta está lejos de alguna estrella o algo? ¿Es por eso que es oscuro? ¿Se encuentra lejos de Etheria?” Continuó Bow, ahora curioso.

Shen tenía una mirada distante en su rostro. “No, no hay estrellas cerca de él. Sin embargo no hay estrellas en ningún lugar, desearía que las haya, pues para mí son hermosas. No hay nada más que oscuridad y el Set’Heth-un’dar, ya que mi planeta no forma parte de este universo. Residimos en uno completamente diferente.”

“¿Como otra dimensión?” Preguntó Adora.

Shen pensó en ello, frunciendo el ceño. “No estoy realmente seguro sobre la palabra ‘dimensión’, pero si se adecúa a la descripción que di, pues debe ser eso.”

De pronto Adora pensó sobre lo que Entrapta le dijo, cómo el planeta Crepúsculo fue una vez una luna para otro planeta llamado Eternia y cómo desapareció a otro lugar. De repente sintió escalofríos en su cuerpo.

Como si fuera convocada por su nombre o pensamiento, Entrapta entró fugazmente por la puerta.

“¡AJÁ!” Gritó, corriendo hacia Bow.

“¿Entrapta, cómo me encontras—?” Comenzó Bow, entonces gritó cuando Entrapta lo levantó de su silla con una de sus colas de caballo. Con otra de sus colitas hurgó en su bolsillo, buscando algo.

“¡Hey! ¡Cuidado, no puedes tocar ahí… ahhh!” Gritó Bow. “¡Tendré que contarle a Glimmer sobre esto!”

Entrapta encontró lo que buscaba, su pequeña computadora de datos, y colocó a Bow de nuevo en su asiento. Prendió la computadora y luego miró a Bow, confundida.

“¡Bow, este dispositivo funciona! ¿Por qué no me estuviste respondiendo?” Preguntó con tristeza.

“Entrapta, quería, pero estuve extremadamente ocupado aquí. Déjame explicar.” Dijo Bow, contándole a Entrapta los acontecimientos de los últimos dos días. Entrapta escuchó todo con memoria fotográfica.

“¡VAYA! ¡Fascinante! ¿Recogiste alguna muestra de este ‘Corazón de Demonio’? ¿Dónde está este chico Shen? Tal vez pueda recoger una muestra de él.” Exclamó ella con alegría.

“No, Entrapta, el Corazón de Demonio ya no está. ¿Tranquilízate para la siguiente parte, por favor?” Pidió Adora.

“Bueenooo… Lo prometo.” Respondió ella, la alegría seguía allí pero ya no tan alocada.

“Asi que, quiero presentarte a alguien. Este es Shen. Por favor, no tomes muestras de él.” Dijo Adora, haciendo un gesto hacia Shen al otro lado de la habitación. “Shen, esta es Entrapta. Ella es nuestra amiga, experta en ciencia y genia. Tal vez sea intensa, pero no te hará daño… Espero.” Declaró Adora, un poco insegura.

Entrapta se levantó por encima de Shen con sus colas de caballo, aterrizando junto a él. Comenzó a sacar instrumentos de sus bolsillos pero se detuvo y los guardó. Entonces extendió su mano.

“Hola, mi nombre es Entrapta.” Se presentó, despacio y calmada por primera vez.

“Un placer conocerte. Soy Shen.” Respondió él, estrechándole la mano. Shen sonrió, Encantado por esta nueva conocida.

“Sólo estamos haciéndole a Shen algunas preguntas, intentando que conteste algunos misterios. Justo estábamos hablando sobre de dónde viene- parece que de otra dimensión.” Explicó Adora.

“Oohhh… mi tipo de conversación.” Exclamó Entrapta, para sorpresa de nadie. “¡Dime!”

Shen describió el planeta del que venía, era una descripción corta ya que sólo había oscuridad, el orbe brillante del Set’Heth-un’dar y su planeta. Describió cómo logró ingresar a su galaxia usando la energía que el Shen’Aan-war había tomado de She-Ra cuando exploraron su misterioso templo en Crepúsculo.

“Así que eso es lo que sentí cuando coloqué el cristal negro en el altar y dije el comando ‘Amos del Universo’. Fue este Shen’Aan-war quien de alguna forma tomó control de mí. Tu pad-“Dijo Adora, deteniéndose en la última parte.

Shen observó cómo Adora vacilaba. “Sí, Adora. Mi padre. Es alguien muy poderoso. Logró entregar la energía que robó con nuestra casta hechicera, los Lazos de la Muerte, quienes luego fueron capaces de crear la atadura a este universo. Usando la atadura, abrieron un pequeño pasaje para que yo entre. También le dieron algo de tu energía al Otro. Así es como pude encontrarte a través del espacio.” Explicó Shen.

“¡WOW!” Dijo Entrapta. “De veras tengo que aprender más sobre estas cosas mágicas, ¡es TAN FASCINANTE!” Exclamó.

“No creo que quieras saber sobre la magia con la que estoy familiarizado, mi nueva amiga.” Shen miró a Entrapta.

“Ohhh… ¿amigos? ¿Ahora somos amigos? ¡Siiii!” Gritó Entrapta, aplaudiendo con sus manos.

“Bien chicos, vamos más despacio. Hay muchas cosas que dijo Shen sobre las que tengo preguntas. No hablemos de magia aun.” Dijo Adora, intentando mantener la conversación. “Volvamos atrás un poco. Este ‘orbe brillante’, dijiste que se llama Set’Heth-un’dar. La forma de la que hablas de él me hace pensar que es el que vi en mis pesadillas.” Declaró Adora.

“Sí, ese sería un lugar para encontrarlo. El Set’Heth-un’dar es la única fuente de luz de nuestro mundo, ilumina lo que nosotros llamamos ‘día’… aunque, luego de estar en este planeta y sentir su sol, no creo que haya habido un ‘día’ en Shen’Dar-oom.” Dijo Shen, con tristeza.

“¿Qué es, una luna? ¿Un sol apagado?” Preguntó Adora, ya sintiendo que no era ninguno.

“No, no lo es. Es un poder- La única fuente de poder de los Lazos de la Muerte- y además aumenta la ya increíble fuerza de Shen’Aan-war. Es enorme y algunos dicen que es sensitivo, pues parece observarnos maliciosamente. Su nombre, Set’Heth-un’dar, significa ‘Ojo del Dios Muerto’, pero también se lo llama ‘Piedra de la Muerte’.”

“¿Piedra de la Muerte?” Dijo Adora, con un susurro horrorizado. Observó la ventana, viendo la Piedra Lunar brillante a la distancia.

Shen se dio vuelta, mirando lo mismo que ella. “Sí, como la Piedra Lunar, pero su poder es completamente opuesto a lo que la Piedra Lunar representa.”

Todos hicieron silencio por un momento, sintiendo un escalofrío a pesar de la luz de la tarde.

“¡Oigan, acabo de recordar porqué vine! ¡Ustedes me distrajeron!” Gritó Entrapta de repente, haciendo saltar a todos.

Entrapta buscó dentro de su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña computadora suya. La encendió, pulsó algunos botones y la dio vuelta para que todos puedan verla.

“¡Hordak y yo estuvimos buscando los datos que descargamos de la Velvet Glove, más de dos MIL años de datos! Esta es una grabación de video que Hordak encontró, de casi mil años atrás. Era de una nave de la flota de Horda Primero mientras se acercaban al planeta Eternia- es el nombre del planeta que sospechamos que Crepúsculo solía orbitar como su luna. En las etiquetas del viejo mapa estelar que encontramos, sospechamos que Crepúsculo se llamaba Luna Oscura. Hay otra luna llamada Luna Clara; por el video que están viendo, parece haber sido destruida.” Dijo Entrapta, en modo completamente emocionado.

Observaron a la flota acercarse al planeta y vieron dos lunas orbitando, una luna enviando una luz solar a la otra, luz a la oscuridad. Luego, la explosión oscura en la luna oscura, los rayos de oscuridad regresando a la luna clara, implotando la luna clara y creando un horrible orbe. Entonces, el orbe absorbiendo Eternia y desapareciendo.

Entrapta apagó la computadora y la apartó.

“Hordak y yo sospechamos que fue magia lo que destruyó Luna Clara y creó el portal que llevó a Eternia a otro lugar, tal vez otra dimensión como Despondos. Ni yo ni Hordak tenemos experiencia en esas cosas, por lo que intenté contactar a un hechicero como Micah, pero él siempre me ignora. Intenté contactar a Bow para hablar con Glimmer, pero él también me estuvo ignorando.” Dijo Entrapta, haciendo un puchero.

“Ese orbe al final definitivamente es el Set’Heth-un’dar. Puedo reconocerlo donde sea. Lo que acabamos de presenciar debe ser a lo que mi gente se refiere como “La Caída”, que es cuando mi planeta entró a una dimensión oscura y comenzó una nueva vida bajo la oscura mirada del Set’Heth-un’dar. No conozco el resto de lo que vi- las dos lunas y el rayo oscuro, la destrucción de una para crear el Set’Heth-un’dar.” Dijo Shen.

“Asi que, lógicamente, tu planeta, Shen’Dar-oom, debe ser Eternia, el planeta referenciado por muchos textos de los Primeros como su hogar.” Dijo Bow, con asombro en su voz.

Adora volteó hacia Shen, con comprensión en su rostro. “¿Eres uno de los Primeros?” Susurró ella.

Shen se encogió de hombros. “Jamás escuché sobre Eternia o los Primeros. La gente que vive en mi planeta es variada y diversa, como en Etheria. Todos tienen sus propios nombres, pero todos somos los Et’Heth-un’dar Sho-heim, o ‘Hijos del Ojo del Dios Muerto’.”

“Shen, soy una de los Primeros. Fui traída a este planeta por un holograma de los Primeros llamado Light Hope. Light Hope abrió un portal desde donde sea que los Primeros residen y me envió a Etheria. ¿Eso significa que soy de ese planeta, Shen’Dar-oom?” Preguntó Adora solemnemente.

Shen se encogió de hombros de nuevo. “No lo sé, aunque me alegrará mucho que los dos fuéramos del mismo planeta. Si realmente viniste de mi mundo, entonces esta Light Hope te hizo un gran favor.”

“No hay certeza de que hayas venido de Shen’Dar-oom, Adora. De acuerdo a algunos escritos que Hordak y yo encontramos, los Primeros tenían puestos y planetas por todo el universo, Eternia era sólo uno de muchos.” Dijo Entrapta.

Bow decidió cambiar de tema. “No encontraremos nada yendo por este camino. Regresemos a este Shen-am-war o lo que sea, el padre de Shen, y sus planes de dominar el universo. ¿De qué tipo de oponente estamos hablando?” Preguntó.

“Bueno, el Shen’Aan-war es, por sí sólo, muy poderoso. Tiene toda una camarilla de Lazos de la Muerte, hechiceros que pueden usar magia letal. Realmente son un oponente terrible de enfrentar, especialmente desde la distancia. Luego están sus guardias de elite, sus Shen’Sho-heim. Crecí alrededor de ellos y me entrenaron en combate, pero no dejen que mi pobre representación de sus habilidades los engañe- son guerreros con armadura letales. Hay otros tipos de soldados y agentes en su imperio, pero los más horribles son los Szi’th, el ejército de muertos reanimados. Son una legión.” Dijo Shen.

Adora recordó la pálida figura tambaleante que vio en los recuerdos de Shen; le dio otro escalofrío. Estaba descubriendo que este nuevo enemigo era realmente terrible.

“Mientras estaba en la Resistencia, antes de ser capturado por los hombres de mi padre y convertido en un monstruo, oí rumores de trabajo siendo hecho en el espacio usando viejas naves que vinieron por nosotros en La Caída. No conozco el grado de este trabajo. Fui a muchas misiones con los rebeldes para sabotear los diseños de mi padre, y había muchos lugares donde encontramos materiales que estaban destinados a ser usados en otros lugares. En ese momento supuse que estaban destinados para el proyecto en órbita alrededor de nuestro planeta.”

“¿Tal vez están construyendo naves?” Preguntó Bow.

Shen sólo se encogió de hombros de nuevo. “Lo siento, no lo sé. No tengo todas las respuestas.”

“No, Shen, gracias. Esto es bueno. Volvamos a tu pad… a los planes del Shen’Aan-war.” Dijo Adora, tímidamente.

“Adora, no me importa que te refieras al Shen’Aan-war como mi padre. Desafortunadamente, lo es. No es como si estuvieras escondiéndome algo.” Dijo Shen, sonriendo amablemente.

Adora devolvió la sonrisa. “¿Cuál crees que será su próximo movimiento? ¿Sabe que fallaste en tu misión?”

“Tal vez. No sé si lo sabe o si le importa lo que me pasó. Sin embargo no esperará; tiene hambre de venir aquí y conquistar. Esperó un tiempo, muy, _muy_ largo. Los Lazos de la Muerte usarán su poder en combinación con la atadura que crearon para formar un nuevo camino a este universo. Luego, vendrán, y con sus poderes combinados, harán un nuevo camino más grande, lo suficientemente grande para todo el ejército de Shen’Aan-war entre. Probablemente estén ahora en ese planeta al que llamas Crepúsculo. Dijo Shen.

Adora podía sentir pavor creciendo en ella; tan solo un año después de Horda Primero, ya tenían que lidiar con otro enemigo mortal.

“Bien, de vuelta a tu padre, el Shen’Aan-war. Cuéntame más de él.” Adora le pidió a Shen.

“Mmmm… Bueno, para comenzar, es un padre horrible.” Dijo Shen, provocando una pequeña risa en sus amigos. “Es el ser más poderoso de mi planeta, un guerrero y hechicero poderoso, como She-Ra.”

“Entonces, es tu líder, ¿cuál es su título? Ya estamos familiarizados con ‘Shen’, ¿Aan-war significa rey? ¿Rey Oscuro o algo?” Preguntó Bow.

“No, pero es una buena suposición, Bow. Aan-war es nuestra palabra para lo que antes llamábamos La Caída. Verás, ya era un poderoso guerrero antes que nuestra planeta fuera enviado a un lugar oscuro. Luego de La Caída, su ya considerable poder aumentó por el Set’Heth-un’dar.” Respondió Shen.

“¿Entonces qué significa Aan-war?” Continuó Bow.

“Mmmm… la traducción es graciosa. Son dos palabras que básicamente significan lo mismo.” Respondió Shen.

“¿Cómo un sinónimo?” Agregó Bow.

“¡Sí, esa es la palabra! Cuando se usan combinadas es un título tonto, realmente.” Dijo Shen, riendo.

“¡¡Vamos, escúpelo!!” Gritó Entrapta, más impaciente que nunca.

“He-Man” Dijo Shen, llanamente.


	11. Capítulo 10: Recuerdos de Mara

**Capítulo 10:** **Recuerdos de Mara**

El reino de Noche era un universo negro sin fin de oscuridad y pesadillas; infinito, pero no vacío. Criaturas hicieron de él su hogar, negras, odiosas cosas, demonios. Había una adición reciente a los innumerables demonios, una que había regresado de una breve ausencia; gritaba con ira al ser rechazado su ingreso al reino físico.

En medio de la oscuridad había un orbe brillante iluminando al torturado planeta; la lastimera y rencorosa luz iluminaba apenas lo suficiente para que la gente de ese planeta tenga un pseudo día. Era Set’Heth-un’dar orbitando el planeta Shen’Dar-oom, su danza alrededor del planeta se asemejaba más a un parasito que a una luna. En el lado nocturno de She’Dar-oom, donde los residentes tenían un respiro del Set’Heth-un’dar por una breve noche, ojos rojos brillantes podían verse en el cielo en lugar de estrellas.

Había numerosos pueblos, villas y pequeñas ciudades dispersas en She’Dar-oom; la ciudad más grande era Shen’Aan-war, nombrada tras el demi-dios que residía allí. Cuando no caminaba entre su gente, el Shen’Aan-war pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo encerrado en su castillo. Ahora se encontraba allí, dentro de su santuario, en la habitación del trono.

Se sentó sobre su enorme trono negro, suficientemente grande para que entrara su gran volumen, iluminado por un rayo de la luz de Set’Heth-un’dar. Esta terrible luz era canalizada dentro de la habitación del trono a través de una serie de espejos mejorados mágicamente para crear un rayo de puro poder concentrado, que caía sobre el Shen’Aan-war cuando se sentaba en su trono. Se bañaba en ella; lo fortalecía, pero no proyectaba mucha luz en los alrededores de la cámara, pues la luz del Set’Heth-un’dar no era luz verdadera.

Era un gran espacio cavernoso, las esquinas llenas de sombras y oscuridad. Entre estas sombras había numerosos miembros de la corte del Shen’Aan-war; concejeros, líderes de varias fuerzas de combate, miembros de la guardia del Shen’Sho-heim, la Gran Sacerdotisa de los Lazos de la Muerte y otras varias figuras líderes aristócratas de poderosas familias. Todos levantando su mirada para ver al señor, quien a cambio, no les daba atención. Sus pensamientos se encontraban en otro lugar.

No hace mucho, el Gran Sacerdote dio noticias sobre el regreso del Corazón de Demonio a su reino oscuro, separado del Marginado y de su corazón. Fue lanzado gritando hacia el oscuro vacío para unirse a sus pares, y se dio a conocer a los Lazos de la Muerte, impaciente de ser contenido en otro huésped. La camarilla de los Lazos de la Muerte intentaban hacerlo en ese momento, pero la Gran Sacerdotisa estaba impaciente de marcharse y unirse a su asamblea. Estaría decepcionada, pues su maestro estaría perdido profundamente en sí mismo.

 _El Corazón de Demonio fue destruido, esto significa que el Marginado fue destruido también._ El Shen’Aan-war pensó para sí. _Él siempre fue débil, no estoy sorprendido, pero el Corazón de Demonio… era realmente poderoso, yo mismo lo sentí. Esta nueva She-Ra debe ser, en efecto, muy poderosa._

Sus pensamientos cambiaron a ser viejos recuerdos, movido por el pensamiento de She-Ra y su poder. Le tomó al Shen’Aan-war una gran concentración para volver tan atrás en su memoria, tal vez alrededor de setenta generaciones de su pueblo. No había años en el lugar oscuro, y la única forma en la que el Shen’Aan-war podía contar el largo del tiempo era a través de las vidas de su pueblo.

Fue antes de La Caída, antes del reino Noche y antes de que se convirtiera en el She’Aan-war. Él tuvo otros nombres. Un nombre que aún retiene de otra forma, pero había otro nombre… su nombre de nacimiento. De a poco surgió de entre las turbias profundidades de su memoria y lo dijo en voz alta para sí.

“A… Ad… Adam…” Dijo el Shen’Aan-war para sí mismo, provocando murmullos y susurros entre su corte.

El recuerdo le llegó de repente, un recuerdo de una persona que una vez amo diciendo su nombre. Él podía oír su voz en su cabeza, castigándolo.

“ **¡¡Adam!! ¡No tenías que hacer eso; no tenías que matarla! ¡Había otra manera, una manera sin muerte!” Dijo ella.**

Luego, otro nombre salió también a la superficie, surgiendo aún más rápido que el suyo. Dijo ese nombre en voz alta, con claridad.

“Mara.” Dijo, arañando el apoyabrazos de su trono con las garras de sus guantes, provocando más murmullos en la oscuridad.

“Se… Se… ¿Señor?” Un miembro de la corte preguntó, nervioso. Era nuevo en la corte, y por ello no conocía el modo de comportarse; lo aprendería de duras formas.

El Shen’Aan-war fue arrastrado de sus recuerdos por la pregunta. Estaba disgustado por esta interrupción. Observó a uno de los muchos guardias Shen’Sho-heim y habló una palabra.

“Mátenlo.” Comandó el Shen’Aan-war, apuntando al hombre que se atrevió a hablar.

El condenado hombre intentó correr pero no había adonde ir; los Shen’Sho-heim se encontraban en todas las partes de la cámara. Fue silenciado rápidamente y arrastrado fuera de allí, presumiblemente a una de las tantas piscinas de cadáveres de las profundidades del castillo. El Shen’Aan-war no prestó atención, de nuevo caía en sus recuerdos. Desenterró un recuerdo completo un recuerdo de cuando él, Adam, lucho junto a Mara.

_Fue atrás, cuando ambos lucharon por el poderoso Imperio, uno que abarcaba toda la galaxia en ese tiempo, antes de que Horda Primero se rebele contra ellos y los lleve a la oscuridad. Él, Adam, junto a Mara, eran dos de todos los individuos dotados de gran poder para mantener la guardia y cuidar el reinado. A Adam se le otorgó el poder de He-Man, y a Mara, el poder de She-Ra; lucharon lado a lado en muchas misiones, dos caballeros enviados a obedecer la voluntad del Concejo de Ancianos._

_Adam amaba ser He-Man, el aspecto de He-Man que tomó era uno que representaba muchos de sus ideales acerca del guerrero perfecto. Su cabello rubio a la altura de su barbilla con flequillo corto, exponiendo su ancho, y hermoso rostro. Su extremadamente definido y musculoso cuerpo expuesto para que todos lo vean, el cuerpo de un hombre supremo, un guerrero supremo. La única vestidura que cubría su cuerpo era un arnés des espada gris que cruzaba su pecho y espalda con un emblema rojo en forma de cruz en el frente, un taparrabos rojo de piel que se mantenía en su lugar con un cinturón naranja para cubrir su dignidad, y dos botas de piel rojas. Esta era la representación de las historias contadas por los viejos bárbaros Etherianos, los cuales Adam mantenía en alta estima. En su espalda, cargaba la Espada del Poder, la fuente de su poder como He-Man, entregada a él por el Concejo de Ancianos._

_El aspecto She-Ra de Mara era completamente diferente al de He-Man de Adam; vestía ceñidos pantalones blancos con botas blancas hasta las rodillas con adornos dorados, una túnica con falda sin mangas con un patrón de estrellas en el frente, dos grandes hombreras doradas y guantes dorados en cada antebrazo. En su cabeza, vestía una corona dorada con dos alas en cada lado, su largo cabello rubio fluía detrás de ella radiante. La única similitud entre los dos guerreros era que ambos eran altos y tenían ojos celestes brillantes._

_En ocasiones, Adam comentaba que era una pena que Mara solo muestre sus brazos descubiertos, cuando él mostraba la mayor cantidad de piel posible. Mara se siempre reía de estos comentarios, diciendo que ella no estaba lista para sólo vestir un taparrabos de piel. Adam siempre se enojaba por esta respuesta, pero mantenía el silencio, sin querer mostrarle que sus palabras mordían profundamente._

_Había otro aspecto de la forma de She-Ra de Mara que realmente molestaba a Adam; el hecho de que tal vez era un tres centímetros más alta que él. Él sabía que era una tontería, pero este hecho siempre lo inquietó, por más que intentó, nunca pudo lograr que su forma de He-Man sea más alta. Incluso trató de aprender a caminar con una leve elevación de sus pies, pero siempre fue algo difícil de mantener. Mara, siendo la bondadosa, compasiva persona que era, nunca habló sobre eso. Tal vez, Adam pensó en ese momento, que ella no decía nada por lástima._

_Los pensamientos del Shen’Aan-war fueron hacia el recuerdo de donde el regaño de Mara vino, cuando los dos fueron enviados al planeta Karthis para arreglar una disputa entre dos familias. Era una tonta disputa, pensó en ese momento, tenía que ver con el esquema de colores con el que pintaron sus enormes, escamosos cuerpos. Los colores supuestamente chocaban a las dos familias en cuestión y estaban muy cerca de luchar abiertamente._

_Tanto él como Mara no sabían qué hacer para mitigar esta disputa, deseando que el concejo enviara diplomáticos reales en lugar de guerreros. Intentaron lo mejor que pudieron, pero finalmente fallaron, y se encontraron en el medio de una pelea abierta._

_Ahora, aunque Adam pensara que la disputa era tonta y estúpida, no había nada tonto sobre los Karthisianos. Eran enormes seres reptilianos, cabeza y hombros completos más altos que un humano común. Tenían cuatro brazos gruesos, escamosos púrpura que terminaban en cinco filosas garras, dos poderosas piernas y una igualmente poderosa cola. Sus cabezas eran masivas, largos hocicos con afilados dientes, dos ojos negros como perlas, y un afilado cuerno en su frente._

_Adam y Mara no eran rival para estos enemigos, pues enemigos eran, ambos lados veían a los forasteros como una representación de su enemigo. Rápidamente se transformaron en sus alter egos, He-Man y She-Ra, y se retiraron luchando, desviando garras, dientes, colas y cuernos evitando ser heridos._

_“¡Mara! ¡Detrás de ti!” He-Man/Adam gritó, justo mientras bloqueaba un golpe de cola dirigido a su cabeza con su espada._

_She-Ra/Mara se dio vuelta justo cuando un Karthisiano corría directo a ella, cabeza abajo con su cuerno apuntando para empalarla. Ella hizo una pirueta sobre su enemigo que cargaba, y mientras estaba invertida sobre él, le quitó su cuerno de un corte. El Karthisiano chilló y chocó contra un enemigo opuesto, y por ello, comenzaron a luchar entre sí._

_“¡Gracias, Adam!” She-Ra/Mara gritó, entregándole una sonrisa radiante._

_He-Man/Adam estaba embobado por su belleza, como siempre, pues él estaba enamorado de ella. Un amor que jamás fue recíproco, él lo sabía, ella nunca sentiría lo mismo por él. Ellos eran, y siempre lo serían, buenos amigos en su mente. Sin embargo, él sabía que ella lo quería, un amor compartido entre dos guerreros que luchaban para protegerse el uno al otro en incontables ocasiones. Un amor compartido entre buenos amigos._

_Su distracción momentánea le costó; una Karthisiana se acercó detrás de él y lo inmovilizó de un aplastante abrazo, con sus cuatro brazos exprimiéndole la vida. Era una enorme hembra alfa, más alta y con más músculos que el propio He-Man. Incluso con su enorme fuerza, He-Man/Adam apenas podía forzar la apertura de sus bazos, pero no era suficiente, la Karthisiana intentaba agachar la cabeza para apuñalarlo en la nuca._

_“¡¡Adam!!” Gritó She-Ra/Mara, corriendo a ayudarlo._

_La Karthisiana estaba casi lista para terminarlo cuando She-Ra/Mara llegó, tomándola del cuerno y golpeándola en la boca de un puñetazo con tal fuerza que la Karthisiana liberó a He-Man/Adam. He-Man/Adam dio media vuelta hacia la Karthisiana y clavó su espada en ella, gritando con furia por la indignidad de casi haber sido asesinado. La indignidad de haberse visto débil frente a Mara._

_“¡Adam! ¡No tenías que hacer eso; no tenías que matarla! ¡Había otra manera, una manera sin muerte!” Gritó She-Ra/Mara, con horror en su rostro ante esta brutalidad._

_He-Man/Adam hizo una mueca; no le gustaba cuando ella se enojaba con él, su hermoso rostro frunciéndole el ceño. Él ofendió un poco, pues se sentía como un chico cuando ella hacía eso; lo hacía enojar._

_“¡No tenemos tiempo para debilidades ahora, Mara!” Gritó He-Man/Adam. “¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡Nuestra misión fracasó y morir aquí entre estas tontas criaturas es una humillación que no podría tolerar!”_

_“¡Clemencia y compasión no son una debilidad, Adam! ¡Esta gente no son criaturas, son seres sensibles, seres que fuimos enviados a ayudar- y les fallamos! ¡No vinimos aquí para matarlos!” She-Ra/Mara respondió gritando, ahora enojada a su insensibilidad._

El Shen’Aan-war frunció el ceño a esta última declaración en su memoria. Arañó el apoyabrazos de su trono nuevamente con sus garras, esta vez provocando chispas.

“Siempre hubo otra manera para ti, ¿verdad, Mara?” Murmuró el Shen’Aan-war para sí.

Otro recuerdo llegó, uno de cuando Horda Primero estaba aplastándolos en la guerra para convertirse en amo del universo.

_Fue cuando fueron separados. Mara fue enviada a supervisar un proyecto en el planeta Etheria, el proyecto ‘Corazón de Etheria’. Era un proyecto importante para ayudar a proteger su única esperanza, sin embargo, no mucho más se conocía de él. Adam debía quedarse en Eternia y proteger la capital de su fallido imperio._

_Recordó estar celoso de que a Mara le hayan dado una responsabilidad tan grande en lugar de a él, pero los celos pasaron a segundo plano por el dolor de su ausencia, extrañaba mucho su alma radiante y gran belleza en su vida. Su amor por ella en este momento, tomaron un nuevo aspecto en su ausencia. Él la codiciaba; la quería tanto que le dolía en lo más profundo._

_Este dolor se calmaba por las pocas y raras comunicaciones que recibía desde Etheria, ya que Horda Primero tenía rodeado Eternia y la mayoría de las comunicaciones estaban cortadas. Estas comunicaciones eran mensajes unidireccionales, por supuesto, cortos videos de Mara contándole a Adam cómo marchaban sus días, sobre lo hermoso y extraño que era Etheria, conocer a una extraña y amable anciana, y descripciones de cómo el proyecto El Corazón de Etheria progresaba. Mientras el tiempo avanzaba, los mensajes se enfocaban más en el proyecto El Corazón de Etheria; y empezaban a molestar a Adam._

_Mara empezó a mostrar signos de duda en su gran plan, pues descubrió que el Corazón de Etheria era un arma, un arma que usaba la magia de Etheria para atacar a sus enemigos. Le contó a Adam que el arma de la que estaba a cargo de proteger era demasiado peligrosa. Podía haber demasiado daño colateral, muchos inocentes podrían morir al ser usada. Era de nuevo Mara hablando sobre “otra forma” y “misericordia y compasión”. Incluso hablaba sobre como contrarrestar el proyecto, trabajando para detenerlo._

_El mensaje de Adam a Mara estaba lleno de pedidos de que se mantenga en el rumbo, que no se convierta en rebelde contra el Concejo. Si la descubrían, sería despojada de She-Ra y echada por tierra. Adam no podía soportar el pensamiento de que Mara enfrentara esto, echando todo por la borda por debilidad y compasión. Ellos eran He-Man y She-Ra, poderosos guerreros luchando por su imperio, no débiles cobardes que traicionarían a su gente._

_Los mensajes de Mara terminaron luego de una de sus súplicas más pasional. Adam estaba profundamente herido de que Mara corte las comunicaciones. Intentó advertir al Concejo de los planes de Mara, sin embargo, ellos le dijeron que no había nada que hacer; fueron desconectados de Etheria y todo dependía de alguien llamada “Light Hope” para detenerla. Adam se volvió tenso y desesperanzado. Quería ir él mismo para detenerla y regresarla, para salvarla de ella misma y salvar el proyecto._

_Estaba por abordar una nave y arriesgarse a ser capturado por Horda Primero cuando la noticia los golpeó. Etheria ya no estaba, no se encontraba en ningún lugar. Mara de alguna forma lo había logrado, había destruido Etheria o la había enviado a otro lugar, llevándose con ella el arma, llevándose su única esperanza._

_La tristeza y pena de Adam por las noticias cambiaron rápidamente a dolor y enojo. Mara los había traicionado a todos, a él, traicionado por una tonta sensación de moralidad. Moralidad basada en debilidad y compasión por gente aparte de Adam. Su enojo se transformó en ira, que a su vez, se volvió odio. Odiaba a Mara; Mara la traicionera._

_Fue durante este tiempo que el concejo entero de Ancianos fue aniquilado por las naves clon de la Horda; atravesaron la red de defensas planetarias y destruyeron el Gran Salón de Asambleas en Eternos, masacrando a todos. Esto dejó a Adam como el gobernante de facto de un imperio caído, rodeado de enemigos._

_Estaba sólo y desesperado, desesperado de mantener su imperio. Fue allí cuando ella llegó a él, Zzar. Ya se habían hecho muy cercanos. Cómo podía no recordarlo, pero ella llenó temporalmente el vacío que dejó en él la partida de Mara. Era una hechicera poderosa; era la hechicera del castillo y la concejera del Concejo de Ancianos. Sabía mucho de los secretos que mantenían dentro del castillo y llegó a él con uno, un secreto que podía ayudarlos a ganar la guerra._

_Zzar le contó de su poder, el Poder de la Vida que le ordenaron proteger. La Gema de la Vida se llamaba, que residía en la punta superior de su bastón. Su poder, como estaba, no podía salvarlos, pero encontró un hechizo secreto enterrado profundamente en una cripta en las profundidades del castillo. Con este poder, nada podía detenerlos. Harían añicos a Horda Primero y retomarían el terreno perdido, volviéndose amos del universo nuevamente._

_Sin embargo, este hechizo requería un sacrificio. Un sacrificio de vida era necesario, un sacrificio a través de la traición sería incluso más poderoso. Ella habló de ir a Luna Oscura y de realizar el ritual en el templo solar allí, donde la Luna Oscura recolectaría la luz de su generosa vecina, Luna Clara. Allí, ella corrompería el templo y conduciría su magia, convocando el poder de la Muerte y sacrificando a la población de Luna Clara para la causa._

_Adam ni siquiera dudó en sacrificar a tanta gente por su causa. ¿Qué era sacrificar algunos millones de vidas para salvar a incontables trillones que ahora formaban parte de su Imperio? Le dio a Zzar el permiso que necesitaba, y se retiró hacia Luna Oscura a través de un portal que conectaba el castillo con el templo solar._

_Adam observó desde las almenas del castillo mientras el ritual se hacía; podía ver a la Luna Clara como a la Oscura en el cielo. Vio cuando la energía oscura floreció en Luna Oscura y el rayo negro de oscuridad pura siguió al rayo solar, golpeando Luna Clara. Observó con horror y fascinación cuando Luna Clara se deshizo, dando nacimiento al terrible orbe- el Set’Heth-un’dar._

_El Set’Heth-un’dar, una vez formado por completo, había pulsado su terrible energía, y cada alma viviente en Eternia podía oír un terrible grito de triunfo. Adam tuvo que cubrir sus orejas; él grito era simultáneamente hermoso y terrible para él, hablándole de gran poder y oscuridad. Una parte de su alma gritaba en desesperación a este grito de nacimiento, pero una parte aún más grande gritaba en satisfacción, pues este era el poder que él siempre anheló._

_De pronto, el orbe creció en tamaño, más y más grande hasta cubrir toda Eternia, tragándola, y luego… oscuridad._

El Shen’Aan-war apartó este recuerdo, dándose cuenta que un grupo de Lazos de la Muerte estaban arrodillados ante él, suplicando. Esperaban pacientemente su atención, pues sabían que no debían molestarlo y recibir su castigo.

 _Asquerosas, tontas criaturas, estos cadáveres magos,_ pensó para sí. _Si no los necesitara, los hubiese desollado y tirado a sus propias asquerosas piscinas._

“¿Qué sucede?” Gruñó el Shen’Aan-war.

La Gran Sacerdotisa se levantó y se acercó a su trono, manteniendo sus ojos suturados abajo.

“¡Señor del Miedo, vengo a traerle muy buenas noticias!” Le dijo con aspereza. “¡Logramos unir al demonio a otro recipiente, otro corazón, está listo para otro huésped! ¡Una vez que un candidato principal sea seleccionado y unido, podremos enviar otro asesino al gran universo para matar al She-Ra!”

El Shen’Aan-war sacudió su mano despectivamente. “Ya no tenemos tiempo para eso, la She-Ra sabe de nosotros. ¡Debemos atacar rápido! ¿Qué son estas otras buenas noticias que tienes para mí? ¡Más te vale que sean buenas, o te quitaré los brazos y los coceré a tus ojos!”

La Gran Sacerdotisa tembló ante esto. “Sí, Señor del Miedo. Las otras noticias son que nuestros hermanos y hermanas del otro lado de la atadura lograron aumentar el camino entre nuestras dos realidades. Incluso pueden proyectar el portal hacia el espacio, un portal lo suficientemente grande para nuestra flota.”

Esto le agradó al Shen’Aan-war. “Excelente, Gran Sacerdotisa. Puedes mantener tus brazos donde están… por ahora.”

La Gran Sacerdotisa asintió y se retiró, agradecida de estar lejos de la atención de su maestro. El Shen’Aan-war cambió su atención a los líderes de sus fuerzas de lucha: El General de su Ejército Oscuro, El Soberano del Shen’Sho-heim, El Director de Cuchillos Ocultos, El Esposo de Szi’th, y su adición más reciente; El Almirante de la Flota.

Habían gastado grandes cantidades de materiales y esfuerzo para construir la flota en la oscuridad el espacio en el lado nocturno de Shen’Dar-oom. La construcción de la flota se mantuvo en secreto, pues el Shen’Aan-war temía que caiga en las manos de rebeldes y sea utilizada nuevamente contra él. Aunque haya exterminado la última iteración de la rebelión, siempre había tontos intentando tomar su lugar. El Shen’Aan-war había sido obligado a destruir incontables generaciones de rebeliones durante su largo y oscuro reino.

La flota debía ser usada cuando llegara la hora, cuando el acceso al universo más grande haya sido finalmente establecido. La flota combinada con sus ejércitos y la nueva lealtad al Poder de la Muerte, Horda Primero o cualquier enemigo que encontraran no era rival para ellos.

“¿Almirante, está lista la flota? Más vale que la respuesta sea ‘Sí’.” Dijo el Shen’Aan-war, lleno de malicia.

El Almirante era más viejo, un hombre de cabello gris en uniforme negro con borde plateado. Puso firme su atención.

“Sí, Señor del Miedo. Todas las naves están completas y tripuladas. Las tripulaciones son inexpertas, pero estoy seguro que aprenderán rápido en este universo más grande.”

“Excelente, quiero que la flota ingrese primero, luego todo el Ejercito Oscuro y Szi’th a través del templo en el suelo para proteger la Luna Oscura de toda oposición. Una vez que Luna Oscura esté asegurada, entraré junto a todo mi Shen’Sho-heim y una camarilla de Lazos de la Muerte y haré del templo, mi base de operaciones en este gran universo. Desde allí, dirigiré la conquista. Aplastaremos a She-Ra y este débil universo y me volveré su maestro.” Dijo el Shen’Aan-war, finalmente soltando una sonrisa.


End file.
